


Advent Calendar 2018 - italiano

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Christmas carol vibes, Angst, Bottom John, Christmas, Demisexual Sherlock, First Kiss, First Time, Forgiveness, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, No Mary, No baby, Not A Fix-It, Not Season/Series 04 Compliant, Reconciliation, Slow Burn, Top Sherlock, a touch of magic, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Long fic in 25 capitoli, ognuno dei quali ispirato da una parola "invernale". È una AU, ma non una fix-it della quarta stagione e prende spunto dall'episodio The six Thatchers, per poi svilupparsi in maniera autonoma. Seguiremo John e Sherlock litigare furiosamente per poi riappacificarsi alle soglie del Natale.





	1. 0. Cover e calendario

Ciao e bentrovati a tutti. L’Advent Calendar torna anche quest’anno, ma in una veste leggermente diversa: non saranno più 25 one shot indipendenti, ma un’unica storia in 25 capitoli, ciascuno dei quali ispirato da una parola “invernale” che potete trovare in questo calendario. Dopo tre anni, mi andava di cambiare schema.

La storia è una “what if”, ma non una fix-it, della quarta stagione e parte dal presupposto che Vivian Norbury è stata trovata e neutralizzata dagli uomini di Mycroft, quindi Mary è viva (ma non temete, è solo perché la voglio fuori dai piedi senza tanti drammi e pianti che non merita); inoltre non ci saranno bambini-cani nei pozzi, né sorelle squilibrate. Della S4 rimane solo un accenno al flirt di John e qualche citazione ripresa in diversi contesti.

E come recita il vecchio adagio, “le cose devono andare peggio, per poter migliorare”, quindi la prima parte della storia è parecchio angst, anche se l’happy ending è assicurato.


	2. 1. Raffica di vento

Mary scese dal taxi davanti al Diogenes Club e si strinse nel cappotto: su Londra soffiava un vento gelido che penetrava fin nelle ossa.

Curioso, persino il tempo sembrava volerle dire che era tempo di trovare un nuovo riparo; peccato, in fondo le piaceva l’identità di Mary Morstan.

Ed era spudorato da parte sua chiedere aiuto a Mycroft, dopo che il politico aveva già cancellato tutto ciò che lei non era riuscita a cancellare del proprio passato. Era in debito con lui, ma Mycroft era l’unico che poteva creare una nuova identità, irrintracciabile e a prova di errore, considerato il numero delle persone che erano coinvolte, questa volta.

O meglio, che sperava fossero coinvolte.

Su questo, purtroppo, nutriva dei dubbi, e non da adesso.

Perché l’aspetto più pericoloso delle raffiche di vento era questo: erano imprevedibili. 

Per questo stava chiedendo aiuto a Mycroft, che leggeva i venti da una vita, ma comunque aveva già pronto un suo personale piano di riserva, nel caso le cose non fossero andate come sperava. Imparava in fretta dai suoi errori e non li ripeteva due volte.

Salì i tre gradini, suonò il campanello, si fece annunciare ed entrò nell’ufficio di Mycroft.

L’uomo tuttavia non era solo, c’era anche Sherlock seduto accanto a lui e il viso di Mary tradì sorpresa: non era così che agiva solitamente l’uomo politico.

“I recenti sviluppi mi hanno fatto pensare che a volte i segreti possono essere deleteri, quasi mortali” esordì Mycroft, rispondendo alla sua muta domanda sul perché avesse voluto coinvolgere anche Sherlock.

Aveva ragione: Vivian Norbury era stata scoperta all’ultimo istante a causa di troppi segreti.

“Non c’è problema, anzi, è meglio così” acconsentì Mary, sedendosi e guardando Sherlock negli occhi: in fondo lui poteva aiutarla inconsapevolmente, ancora una volta, perché se di una cosa Mary era certa, era che Sherlock avrebbe sempre scelto il bene di John sopra ogni cosa. “Dopotutto questa decisione coinvolge anche l’uomo che entrambi amiamo.”

*

John guardò il castello di carte che aveva appena costruito: sei piani, quasi due mazzi di carte. Notevole, considerato quanto aveva bevuto.

Era ora di cena, ma in casa regnava un silenzio spettrale e non si sentiva il benché minimo odore di cibo. 

Faceva freddo, e John si domandò confusamente perché, poi si ricordò di aver rotto il vetro di una finestra scagliandoci contro la foto incorniciata del suo matrimonio.

Sì, in effetti le ultime 24 ore erano state... problematiche.

Posò altre due carte sulla sua costruzione, tanto non aveva altro da fare.

_ John aprì la porta, udí i suoni consueti della casa e sospirò di sollievo. _

_ Sapeva che non poteva continuare per sempre a essere così teso, ma non poteva farne a meno, dopo aver inseguito sua moglie per mezzo mondo e aver avuto a che fare per davvero con i problemi del suo passato.  _

_ Era stato lui stesso a dirle che se ne sarebbe occupato, quando l’aveva perdonata lo scorso Natale, ma sarebbe stato ipocrita se avesse detto di non essersi pentito della sua scelta. _

_ Nelle sue intenzioni, quella riconciliazione natalizia avrebbe dovuto sistemare ogni cosa, ma era stato un ingenuo a pensarlo. _

_ Nonostante la nascita di Rosie, il rapporto con Mary si era lentamente ma inesorabilmente deteriorato. _

_ Si erano allontanati come due iceberg alla deriva, perché Mary sembrava un pozzo senza fondo di segreti e bugie, e perché lui in fondo le portava ancora rancore, al punto che, per un breve periodo, aveva avuto una relazione con un’altra donna, interrotta bruscamente quando Mary era scomparsa.  _

_ Ma anche dopo la fine della vicenda di Vivian Norbury, i problemi, accantonati per un po’ in un angolo, non erano scomparsi. _

_ “È troppo presto per chiedere il divorzio?” aveva detto mesi prima, per scherzo. _

_ Ma ora non suonava più come uno scherzo. _

_ Scosse la testa: il loro futuro non era roseo. _

_ “Sono a casa.” _

_ John fece per salire le scale e andare in bagno a rinfrescarsi, ma Mary lo fermò.  _

_ “Tesoro, puoi venire in cucina? Dobbiamo parlare.” _

_ “È successo qualcosa? Di nuovo?” sospirò John, raggiungendola e sedendosi al tavolo. Pregò con tutto il cuore che non fosse un altro killer dal suo passato. _

_ “Non ancora” disse Mary. Accennò un sorriso, ma John non ricambiò. _

_ “Ma si tratta di te, giusto? Del tuo precedente lavoro” chiese John senza tanti giri di parole. Dio, quanto era stanco di quella situazione. _

_ Mary si strinse nelle spalle, ma non assunse un’aria dispiaciuta o pentita. _

_ Come sempre, del resto.  _

_ “Ho fatto quel lavoro per più di vent'anni e non ci sono solo Ajay o Norbury nel mio passato. Devi sapere che ho preso parte a innumerevoli operazioni, anche peggiori di quella.” _

_ John si passò una mano sul viso: non esattamente quello che aveva bisogno di sapere, per la salute del loro rapporto. _

_ “Adesso la loro scomparsa verrà notata nell’ambiente, se non è già successo, e certe mie vecchie conoscenze faranno in fretta a fare due più due.” _

_ “Conoscenze?” _

_ Mary fece una smorfia. “Persone con cui ho avuto parecchie… divergenze e che ce l’hanno ancora con me.” _

_ “Chissà perché non faccio fatica a crederlo” sbottò John con voce che grondava sarcasmo. _

_ “Il punto è che i miei sforzi per difendere l’identità di Mary Morstan potrebbero non essere sufficienti. E ora non possiamo permettercelo. Questo lo capisci, vero?” _

_ “Cosa vuoi che faccia, che compri un kalashnikov e ingaggi una scorta a vita?” _

_ Era a tanto così da urlarle addosso che era tutta colpa sua, era ora che trovasse lei una soluzione.  _

_ Anche se era stupido credere che Mary non avesse già una soluzione. O due. _

_ “Questo non farebbe altro che attirare l'attenzione, invece noi dobbiamo scomparire completamente.” _

_ “E come? Ci diamo all’hikikomori?” [1] _

_ “John! Sono seria.” _

_ “Allora cosa proponi?” _

_ “C’è un’unica soluzione per far perdere le nostre tracce: cancellare le nostre vite attuali, non avere più alcun contatto con le persone che ne fanno parte, scomparire da un giorno all’altro senza nessuna spiegazione, nessun addio. Poi dobbiamo trasferirci in un altro Paese e assumere delle nuove identità.” _

_ Lo disse così, con calma e naturalezza, senza mostrare emozioni né turbamento, come una maestra che spiega una lezione di storia ai suoi alunni. _

_ Frastornato, John aggrottò la fronte. _

_ “M… ma che cazzo stai dicendo?” _

_ “Lo so, lo so che è una cosa improvvisa, ma non potevo prevedere cosa sarebbe successo - proseguì lei in tono pragmatico - adesso questa soluzione ti appare troppo drastica, ma l’ho già adottata altre volte e so che funziona. Con il tempo ti abituerai alla tua nuova vita.” _

_ “No… io… no!” balbettò John. Si rendeva conto che le sue parole sembravano quelle di un bambino capriccioso, ma era troppo sconvolto dalla disinvoltura con cui la moglie proponeva quell’idea folle per formulare una risposta più articolata.  _

_ “John, non è il momento di esitare: anche Sherlock è d’accordo con me che questa è l’unica via per tenere tutti e tre al sicuro. Mycroft mi ha fatto avere tre passaporti e carte d’identità in bianco, mi bastano cinque minuti con computer e stampante per decidere i nostri nuovi nomi, e prima di sera i nostri soldi saranno già su un conto bancario offshore.” _

_ “Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che pensa Sherlock! Sono stufo marcio di voi che continuate a complottare alle mie spalle e a decidere della mia vita!” gridò John, picchiando i pugni sul tavolo; Mary sussultò davanti alla sua reazione inconsulta e John trasse un meschino piacere nell’averla spaventata: forse così avrebbe capito che non era un burattino che poteva manovrare a suo piacimento, come se la sua volontà non contasse nulla. _

_ Mary assunse un’aria contrariata ed allargò le braccia. _

_ “Se hai un’idea migliore, sono ansiosa di ascoltarla.” _

_ “Tu non puoi chiedermi di buttare via la mia intera esistenza come se non fosse mai esistita.” _

_ “Hai sentito cosa ho detto? Esistono altre persone che potrebbero farci del male e ti sto semplicemente chiedendo di fare ciò che tu ti sei offerto spontaneamente di fare lo scorso Natale: proteggerci.” _

_ “Non osare rinfacciarmelo. Non osare!” _

_ Mary ebbe l’ardire di alzare gli occhi al cielo. _

_ “Calmati: sto solo cercando di farti ragionare. Sia io che Sherlock abbiamo vissuto sotto falso nome in passato, quindi sappiamo cosa fare e come muoverci per scomparire ed evitare i pericoli. Devi solo fidarti di me, ti spiegherò come fare per…” _

_ “Io non sono come voi due pazzi psicopatici, non posso cambiare identità come si cambia un vestito, io sono John Watson!” _

_ “Non puoi o non vuoi?” lo accusò lei, ora apertamente infuriata per la sua testardaggine. _

_ “Non cercare di farmi sentire in colpa, perché non funziona e non hai alcun diritto di farlo, non dopo aver abbandonato tua figlia senza troppi pensieri.” _

_ “Anche quello era per proteggerla, lo sai benissimo. E poi non mi sembra che tu abbia fatto di meglio, affidandola per mesi a una coppia di amici.” _

_ “Tu vorresti condannare Rosie a una vita di menzogne: non saprebbe nemmeno i nostri veri nomi.” _

_ “Ma Mary non è il mio vero nome - osservò lei - e se da domani mi chiamassi Susan o Christine non cambierebbe nulla. Ciò che sei davvero non conta niente.” [2] _

_ “Ti sbagli, per me è l’unica cosa che conta!” rispose John incrociando le braccia al petto: era irremovibile, non avrebbe preso parte a quella follia. _

_ Seguì un lungo silenzio; Mary sembrò riflettere profondamente e alla fine sospirò: “Va bene, mi arrendo.” _

_ D’improvviso sembrava stanca e rassegnata. _

_ “Oh bene, è la prima cosa sensata che dici da quando ho messo piede in casa.” _

_ “Voglio solo farti capire che ci ho provato con tutta me stessa, per il bene della nostra famiglia. Io ho desiderato davvero questa famiglia perché ti amo - disse, ma alle orecchie di John suonò come un’accusa invece che una dichiarazione d’amore - ma ho compreso da tempo che il sentimento non è reciproco, non più. Se mai lo è stato.” _

_ John piegò le labbra in una smorfia disgustata, ma non reagì alla provocazione. “Ti ho detto che farmi sentire colpevole non funziona. E comunque, se tu, o Sherlock, o l’intero governo inglese pensate di poter spostare mia figlia come se fosse un pacco postale, siete completamente folli.” _

_ Mary strinse le labbra: “È la tua ultima risposta? Pensaci bene: potremmo essere molto felici noi tre. In Australia, in Sudafrica, in una tranquilla cittadina di provincia americana, persino in Canada, anche se è troppo freddo per i miei gusti. Mi adatterei. Potremmo essere chi vogliamo, dove vogliamo.” _

_ “Non ho bisogno di pensarci: non ho intenzione di vivere una menzogna per il resto della vita o di farla vivere a Rosie. Le bugie non possono renderti felice.” _

_ “Sbagliato, quella è la verità.” _

_ “Tu non stai bene” sbottò John. _

_ Mary si zittì di nuovo; abbassò gli occhi e si udì un breve fruscio di carta, poi tornò a guardarlo. _

_ “Ricorda, l’hai voluto tu.” _

_ “Voluto cosa?” _

_ “Rosie non è tua figlia” scandì adagio. _

_ La bocca di John si fece secca all’improvviso, e dovette deglutire più volte prima di riuscire a parlare. _

_ “No, questa è solo l’ennesima bugia, perché credi che così la lascerò andare, ma non lo farò.” _

_ La donna sollevò un foglio che aveva tenuto posato in grembo tutto il tempo: era un test di paternità. _

_ Il mondo di John si disintegrò sotto i suoi piedi. _

_ “Non insulterò la tua intelligenza chiedendoti se lo sai leggere.” _

_ “Tu… come hai potuto, dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te!” _

_ “C’è stato un momento in cui sono stata incerta riguardo al nostro rapporto e…” _

_ “Stai cercando di giustificarti? Sul serio?” _

_ “Se vuoi veramente proseguire questa conversazione, allora ti chiederò di mostrarmi i messaggi sul tuo cellulare e di dirmi dove andavi il giovedì pomeriggio dopo il lavoro, qualche mese fa. Quello lo potresti giustificare?” _

_ John accartocciò il test di paternità e lo gettò a terra, si alzò di colpo e la sedia si rovesciò. La prese a calci perché gli intralciava il cammino ed uscì di casa senza proferire parola. _

_ Doveva farlo o non avrebbe risposto delle sue azioni. Era furioso come mai lo era stato in vita sua al punto che gli girava la testa, il sangue gli pulsava nelle orecchie, aveva voglia di urlare, di fare a pezzi qualcosa o fare a botte. Sperò di imbattersi in un rapinatore, fu sfiorato dall’idea di andare dove si riunivano gli spacciatori o i papponi, solo per spaccare le ossa a qualcuno. _

_ Invece camminò per ore, comprò due bottiglie di birra scadente ad una macchinetta, si sedette sul marciapiede, nascosto tra due automobili in sosta e le trangugiò l’una dietro l’altra. _

_ Una parte di lui lo sospettava, dopo aver scoperto chi fosse sua moglie in realtà, una parte di lui che quando guardava Rosie addormentata cercava in lei i suoi tratti somatici senza trovarli. Tuttavia aveva sempre accantonato quei dubbi, raccontandosi che erano solo paranoie, che Mary non sarebbe mai arrivata a tanto. _

_ In realtà aveva solo paura di scoprire se i suoi dubbi fossero veri. _

_ Quando rientrò in casa era quasi l’alba. _

_ Non c’era più nessuno. _

_ Alcuni cassetti erano aperti, ma pochi vestiti erano stati presi e nessun effetto personale, perché quando si incominciava una nuova vita, i ponti con il passato andavano recisi di netto, l’aveva detto lei stessa. _

_ La cornice d’argento che racchiudeva la foto del suo matrimonio scintillava beffarda nella luce grigia del mattino, almeno finché John non la fece volare dalla finestra. _

_ Poi prese il whisky, le carte da gioco, e iniziò a costruire il castello. _

Una raffica di vento si insinuò attraverso il vetro rotto ed il castello crollò in un attimo.

John non ne fu sorpreso: non era una vera costruzione, era solo un mucchio di carte da gioco impilate le une sulle altre, una finzione.

Solo l’ennesima finzione.

E Sherlock aveva avuto il fegato di incoraggiarla e di pensare che a John sarebbe andato tutto bene. Ma non era sorpreso nemmeno di quello: in fondo Sherlock e sua moglie erano uguali, per quello riuscivano ad andare d’accordo anche se lei gli aveva sparato. 

E adesso complottava con lei per spedirlo lontano, come un pacco postale, e privarlo della sua identità, senza una spiegazione né un addio.

Sherlock era stato importante per lui, la persona più importante della sua vita, al punto che John non riusciva a immaginare una vita dove lui non ci fosse, ma evidentemente lui non contava nulla per Sherlock, dato che era d’accordo con l’idea di Mary.

Non era suo amico, un amico non lo avrebbe lasciato andare così, senza una parola, senza nemmeno volerlo vedere un’ultima volta.

Il pensiero lo rese furibondo.

Era tutta colpa di Sherlock.

Rovesciò il resto della bottiglia di whisky sulle carte sparpagliate a terra (non molto, in verità) ed uscì di nuovo, pur sapendo che era una pessima idea.

Fermò un taxi.

“Baker Street” disse seccamente all’autista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Hikikomori è una parola giapponese che significa letteralmente “isolarsi”. Indica persone che decidono di vivere isolate nelle proprie abitazioni, mantenendo al minimo i contatti sociali con gli altri esseri umani. Fonte: wikipedia
> 
> [2] Citazione dalla 4x03


	3. 2. Ustioni da gelo

Sherlock sollevò gli occhi dal microscopio e prese appunti sul taccuino.

**_“Le ustioni da gelo lasciano sull’epidermide lesioni simili a quelle delle scottature.”_ **

Il cellulare sul tavolo rimase silenzioso.

Il giorno prima, Mary aveva espresso qualche dubbio sul fatto di riuscire a convincere John ad assumere una nuova identità.

“Se succede, fammi chiamare: gli parlerò io.”

Ma nessuno lo aveva chiamato, quindi John si era convinto che fosse la soluzione migliore per proteggere la sua famiglia e ora era impegnato a fare i bagagli e studiare i dettagli della sua nuova identità.

Né lui né Mycroft avrebbero saputo i loro nuovi nomi, né dove sarebbero andati a vivere: la donna aveva ritirato i passaporti e le carte d’identità in bianco e li avrebbe compilati lei stessa, nello stesso modo in cui si era creata l’identità di Mary Morstan. Così, se anche qualcuno fosse arrivato ai fratelli Holmes in cerca di indizi, la pista si sarebbe interrotta lì, e la famiglia ex-Watson sarebbe stata al sicuro.

Sherlock riprese a scrivere i suoi appunti sul congelamento dei tessuti.

**_“Tuttavia, mentre la reazione a una scottatura è immediata a causa del bruciore, l’essere umano impiega molto più tempo a reagire a un’ustione da gelo.”_ **

Mary lo aveva avvisato: non avrebbe atteso che qualche altro vecchio nemico si facesse avanti, avrebbe giocato d’anticipo, il più in fretta possibile.

John sarebbe scomparso così dalla sua vita, in silenzio, da un momento all’altro. Forse non avrebbero nemmeno avuto il tempo di dirsi addio questa volta.

**_“A causa di questo ritardo nella risposta del sistema nervoso simpatico, le ustioni da gelo sono in grado di provocare danni peggiori delle scottature.”_ **

E proprio come una ustione da ghiaccio il pensiero di perdere John, si mostrava sempre più doloroso con il passare delle ore.

John era la persona più importante della sua vita, lo sarebbe sempre stato. Per lui Sherlock avrebbe accettato di andare all’inferno e ritorno, e questa era la ragione per cui aveva acconsentito al piano di Mary, perché era la strada migliore per proteggerlo da nuovi Ajay o Vivian Norbury.

_ “Per proteggere l’uomo che entrambi amiamo.” _

Mary non aveva usato giri di parole, era stata diretta e lo aveva guardato negli occhi.

Lei sapeva, aveva sempre saputo, perché non era la prima volta che lo punzecchiava con una battuta di quel genere. Sherlock ricordava alla perfezione ciò che gli aveva detto il giorno del matrimonio:  _ “Oh Sherlock! Né tu né io siamo stati i primi, lo sai.” _

Ma non si era mai mostrata gelosa o arrabbiata per i suoi sentimenti, perché John aveva scelto lei, e lei ne era ben consapevole.

Il cellulare continuò a restare muto.

**_“Andremo ora a esaminare le più comuni cause delle ustioni da gelo.”_ **

Tornò a concentrarsi sull’articolo che stava scrivendo. Lo avrebbe pubblicato sul suo sito e anche su qualche rivista scientifica.

In questo modo, ovunque fosse nel mondo, John avrebbe potuto leggerlo. 

Certo, non avrebbe potuto rispondere, per proteggere la sua nuova identità, e non si sarebbe più nemmeno chiamato John, ma a Sherlock piaceva l’idea che, lanciando un messaggio in una bottiglia, il legame tra di loro non si sarebbe reciso del tutto. 

Sherlock pensò che avrebbe anche potuto partecipare a qualche concerto come primo violinista, o esibirsi come solista, in fondo era un musicista migliore di molti professionisti. [1]

E forse, mentre accompagnava Rosie all’asilo in macchina, nella loro nuova città, John avrebbe ascoltato la sua musica...

Era sciocco e sentimentale, ma non gli restava altro.

Il portone d’ingresso si aprì e dei passi pesanti pestarono i primi gradini. Non la signora Hudson, dunque, né un cliente, perché avrebbe suonato.

John?

I passi erano incerti e ogni tanto inciampavano.

Era ubriaco?

Ma era ancora mattino.

In tal caso aveva sbagliato completamente la deduzione: la conversazione con Mary non era andata bene, ma era stata un disastro. 

Sherlock si alzò abbottonandosi la giacca, pronto a fargli cambiare idea per il suo bene, per proteggerlo e renderlo felice, così come aveva promesso al matrimonio.

Quella era davvero l’unica promessa che avrebbe fatto in vita sua, e non poteva infrangerla.

John spalancò la porta e quando lo individuò, assottigliò gli occhi.

“John, cosa fai qui? Dovresti essere a casa a fare le valigie. Di sicuro Mary ti avrà spiegato che…”

Il pugno che lo colpì in pieno volto lo lasciò stordito. Barcollò all’indietro e si appoggiò al tavolo per non cadere.

“John, cosa..?”

“Taci! Non voglio più sentire una parola da parte tua! Avete finito di giocare con la mia vita.”

Il suo fiato era acre di alcool.

“John, voglio solo aiutarti.”

Gli arrivò un altro pugno, ancora più forte, e questa volta rovinò sul pavimento.

“Ti ho detto di tacere! Se mai mi trovassi nella posizione di dover chiedere aiuto a qualcuno, mi rivolgerei a chiunque altro, tranne che te.”

Quelle parole colpirono duro tanto quanto i suoi pugni, come lame di ghiaccio che si piantavano pesanti nel suo sterno.

Dopo molti mesi, la cicatrice del proiettile sotto al cuore tornò a pulsare dolorosamente.

“Perché?”

“A te non frega nulla di me, solo del tuo ennesimo, brillante piano. Be’, adesso apri bene le orecchie, perché queste sono le ultime parole che sentirai da me: io non sono un burattino e voi non siete quelli che manovrate i fili, non più. Io sono John Watson, non sarò mai nessun altro e non andrò da nessuna parte.”

“Anche se sei ubriaco fradicio, non puoi non capire che è per il tuo bene.”

Sherlock tentò di rimettersi in piedi, ma John lo strattonò per la maglietta, buttandolo nuovamente a terra.

“Al mio bene ci penso da solo, non ho bisogno di aiuto, tanto meno dell’aiuto di uno squilibrato come te. Tu mi hai rovinato la vita! Vorrei non averti mai conosciuto!”

Sherlock cercò di convincersi che era l’alcol a parlare, non John. Eppure sembrava estremamente lucido e razionale nella sua rabbia, ed era la cosa che faceva più male: era questo che John pensava davvero di lui, nonostante tutto ciò che aveva per proteggerlo?

“Non pensi a Rosie? Se restate qui lei sarà in pericolo.”

“Ci penserà il suo vero padre, o chiunque Mary riuscirà ad abbindolare con le sue bugie.”

Sherlock lo guardò stravolto.

“Lei non..? John… non ne avevo idea…”

“È questo il guaio nel vivere una vita fatta solo di menzogne: alla fine non le distingui più dalla verità. Ed è questo che siete voi due: menzogne, nient'altro.”

John lo guardò con un disprezzo tale da togliergli il respiro: mai era stato guardato da occhi così gelidi, nemmeno da Moriarty.

“Anzi, perché non te ne vai via tu con lei? Siete così uguali che sareste una coppia perfetta e vi divertireste insieme a rovinare la vita a qualcun altro.”

“Questo non è vero!” protestò Sherlock. Sapeva che era più saggio tacere, perché la rabbia cieca di John cercava solo un bersaglio per sfogarsi, e lui era lì, però qualcosa dentro di lui si ribellò. Lui non era come Mary, non poteva accettare di essere paragonato a lei.

Questa volta John gli allungò un calcio nelle costole, che lo fece accartocciare su se stesso dal dolore. Ma a far male più di ogni altra cosa, era il fiele che grondava dalle parole di John.

“Sì che lo siete! Tu hai iniziato a rovinarmi la vita, fingendoti morto per due anni come se fosse uno scherzo, e lei ha completato il lavoro inventandosi una famiglia che non è mai esistita. E chi ha detto che lei era perfetta per me? Sempre tu! È tutta colpa tua! Tu non sei mio amico, non lo sei mai stato, non sei Sherlock Holmes, sei solo una bugia senza nome, come lei. Addio.”

In un ultimo gesto di rabbia, John lo calciò di nuovo e scaraventò a terra tutto ciò che c’era sul tavolo.

Sherlock fu investito da una pioggia di vetri che lo costrinse a coprirsi la testa.

Poi uscì sbattendo la porta e scese i gradini barcollando.

Un foglietto di carta restò per un attimo in bilico sul bordo del tavolo, poi planò a terra, davanti ai suoi occhi.

**_“Le ustioni da gelo lasciano sull’epidermide lesioni simili a quelle delle scottature.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] In una orchestra, il primo violinista è uno degli elementi più importanti, perché guida gli altri elementi ed esegue le parti da solista delle melodie.


	4. 3. Zero gradi

John chiamò un operaio e fece riparare il vetro della finestra: non che gli importasse qualcosa, in realtà, ma aveva deciso di mettere in vendita la casa, e un vetro rotto faceva una pessima impressione.

L’operaio entrò, lo guardò in faccia e non chiese alcuna spiegazione su come si fosse rotto il vetro; lavorò in fretta e in silenzio, e di questo John gli fu grato.

Contattò via mail un’agenzia immobiliare e delegò a loro tutte le operazioni di vendita. Non fissò nemmeno un prezzo minimo di vendita, voleva solo sbarazzarsi della casa al più presto. L’unica condizione che pose era che non voleva incontrare i potenziali acquirenti, l’agenzia avrebbe dovuto gestire tutta la trattativa.

Mary affermava che altri nemici dal suo passato potevano venire a cercarla e, conoscendo le persone di quell’ambiente, non si sarebbero fatti scrupoli a torturare ed uccidere i nuovi padroni di casa per estorcere loro informazioni sui precedenti proprietari. Quindi, meno sapevano, meglio era per loro.

Per lo stesso motivo, non portò i vestiti di Mary a un ente di beneficenza: temeva che un sicario, vedendo una donna indossare un suo abito, avrebbe potuto sparare a bruciapelo senza accertarsi di chi fosse la persona che lo portava. E lui quel senso di colpa non lo voleva, grazie tante.

Decise quindi di bruciare ogni cosa.

Fu molto metodico: aprì armadi e cassetti di ogni stanza e tirò fuori tutti gli oggetti personali di Mary: vestiti, scarpe, fotografie, persino accappatoi e asciugamani, ammucchiandoli al centro del salotto.

Da militare, aveva vissuto circondato da battute sessiste sulle donne e sulla loro ossessione di accumulare scarpe e capi di abbigliamento, ma il mucchio del vestiario di Mary era molto piccolo in realtà, proprio come quello una persona che sempre pronta a fare le valigie e viaggiare leggera, e per la quale possedere molte cose era solo un inutile impiccio.

Mary l’aveva accusato di non averla amata abbastanza, e forse era vero, il suo tradimento era lì a testimoniarlo, ma lei era stata la prima a non credere sino in fondo a quel rapporto, a non credere che si sarebbe fermata e avrebbe riposto le valigie sul fondo dell’armadio per non usarle più.

Accese il camino, ricordando come fosse stato proprio quel particolare a far decidere a Mary di comprare quella casa e non un’altra.

“Mi piacciono le case con il camino - aveva detto - sono più calde.”

Ma probabilmente quella era solo l’ennesima bugia: il camino le veniva comodo per bruciare prove e documenti, e se anche quella casa era stata calda in passato, ora era fredda come il ghiaccio.

John iniziò a gettare sistematicamente gli abiti tra le fiamme, uno ad uno, a partire dal vestito da sposa, spostandoli con l’attizzatoio per fare posto a quelli nuovi. 

Quando il camino si riempì di cenere, aspettò che si raffreddasse, la spalò via, la chiuse in un sacco dell’immondizia che portò al cassonetto, poi ricominciò da capo; infine, esauriti i capi di abbigliamento, passò agli album di fotografie, strappando una pagina alla volta.

Credeva che sarebbe stato un compito doloroso, invece era soltanto monotono e noioso.

In uno degli album più vecchi, Mary aveva raccolto alcune fotografie personali di John: un compleanno di Harry, una rimpatriata con i suoi commilitoni, una serata al pub con Mike e Greg.

Ed anche tutte le fotografie insieme a Sherlock.

Per la prima volta le mani di John esitarono.

Dopo essere stato a Baker Street, John era tornato a casa ed era crollato addormentato sul divano, si era svegliato con tutti i postumi di una sbornia da manuale, si era dato una ripulita e aveva iniziato a svuotare gli armadi, ma aveva accuratamente evitato di pensare a Sherlock.

Non ricordava esattamente cosa gli aveva detto, né cosa aveva fatto, il suo cervello gli rimandava solo fotogrammi e brevi memorie, ma le sue nocche erano indolenzite, e sapeva di averlo picchiato, ma cercò di giustificarsi.

“È colpa sua, ogni disgrazia che mi è capitata nella vita è solo colpa sua!” esclamò nella stanza vuota. La sua voce, però, non aveva più alcuna traccia di rabbia, e non suonava nemmeno più così convinta.

La verità era che, sparita Mary, Sherlock era diventato il capro espiatorio perfetto per la sua mente sconvolta e ottenebrata dall’alcol.

Chiuse l’album di scatto e lo buttò nel camino, ma a causa del calore intenso, le pagine si sollevarono e si aprirono, rivelando volti sorridenti diventare contorti e grotteschi prima che il fuoco li cancellasse per sempre.

Ogni volta che la vita di John era andata in pezzi e lui aveva provato a ricostruirla, era arrivato Sherlock a fargli mancare di nuovo il terreno sotto i piedi.

Maledizione, aveva il diritto di odiarlo per quello e di essere furibondo con lui.

L’album di foto incenerì tra le fiamme e svanì.

O forse cercava solo una patetica scusa per giustificare se stesso e tenere a bada il senso di colpa per averlo picchiato, ma aveva la terribile sensazione che ciò che aveva fatto a Baker Street avesse distrutto per sempre il suo rapporto con Sherlock. La loro amicizia non esisteva più, svanita come quell’album.

In qualche modo, gli faceva sentire più freddo dell’idea di una figlia che non era sua.

Non c’era più nulla da bruciare in casa, il camino aveva funzionato ininterrottamente per ore e la temperatura nella stanza era salita di parecchio, ma per John, in piedi a guardare l’ultima testimonianza della sua amicizia con Sherlock ridotta in cenere, c’era ancora un freddo glaciale.

L’agenzia immobiliare lo chiamò: c’era già una giovane famiglia interessata all’acquisto della casa e voleva andare a vederla nel pomeriggio. 

Non era sorprendente: era una casa grande e il prezzo era ottimo, l’ideale per chi voleva costruire ed allargare la propria famiglia.

“Vi auguro più fortuna di quella che ho avuto io - mormorò John - Anche perché, meno di così, è davvero impossibile.”

Fece velocemente i bagagli e si trasferì in una piccola pensione non lontana dall’ambulatorio dove lavorava. L’edificio era datato e negli anni non aveva subito grandi ristrutturazioni, pur essendo decoroso. Un po’ come Baker Street.

La proprietaria era una donna minuta che aveva passato i settant’anni, e che gli ricordò la signora Hudson. Fu gentile e cortese, e gli propose quella che, a suo dire, era la stanza migliore della struttura.

“A prima vista non si direbbe, perché la finestra affaccia sul vicolo sul retro e non sulla strada principale, ma è sopra il locale caldaie e quindi d’inverno è la stanza più calda.”

John accettò e pagò un mese di affitto anticipato.

Disfò la valigia, mise in carica il cellulare e si sedette sul letto.

No, quella stanza non assomigliava per niente a Baker Street, era anonima, asettica e priva di personalità.

E nonostante le rassicurazioni della proprietaria, per John la temperatura era ancora ferma a zero gradi.


	5. 4. Brividi

Le dita che si muovevano rapide sulla tastiera del computer erano l’unico suono che si udiva a Baker Street.

**_“I brividi sono contrazioni involontarie di estesi gruppi muscolari, atte a incrementare la produzione di calore mediante l’incremento dell’attività muscolare, al fine di mantenere costante la temperatura corporea e scongiurare l’ipotermia.”_ **

Alla fine Sherlock aveva deciso di scrivere ugualmente il suo articolo sul congelamento: era scientificamente rigoroso, preciso, illustrava nel dettaglio cause e conseguenze, ed era migliore di molti testi universitari. Era un peccato cestinarlo.

L’unica differenza, rispetto al giorno prima, era che aveva la certezza che John non lo avrebbe mai letto.

John non si sarebbe più avvicinato a nulla che aveva a che fare con lui.

Mycroft non lo aveva contattato, ma a quest’ora aveva sicuramente già saputo che Mary e Rosie erano scomparse dai radar, mentre John era rimasto lì a Londra e non stava muovendo mari e monti per ritrovare la figlia, quindi aveva dedotto ogni cosa, ma una volta tanto aveva deciso di non intromettersi.

Sherlock gliene era silenziosamente grato: non era in grado di affrontare il fratello e il suo sarcasmo, adesso.

Dopo tante ore passate a scrivere al computer, decise di prendersi una pausa per preparare il tè, nella speranza che lo scaldasse.

Curiosamente, scrivere di congelamento gli faceva sentire freddo, e a tratti la pelle delle braccia si increspava a causa dei brividi. Si raccontò che era solo autosuggestione, e funzionava abbastanza come scusa, se non ci rifletteva troppo approfonditamente.

Spinse indietro la sedia e si coprì le costole con la mano destra, una smorfia di dolore dipinta sul volto.

Questa volta John non si era trattenuto, non era stato come quando gli aveva tirato un pugno sul retro della villa di Irene Adler.

Il motivo era semplice: John non lo considerava più un amico.

Lo odiava e glielo aveva dimostrato chiaramente.

Dal punto di vista meramente fisico, i colpi di John non gli avevano causato danni permanenti, aveva subito ben di peggio in Serbia; di fatti non era andato in ospedale, limitandosi ad assumere del paracetamolo per dormire meglio.

Dal punto di vista psicologico, invece…

Un brivido lo attraversò e il coperchio del barattolo del tè cadde a terra.

Sherlock lo fissò con odio e decise di lasciarlo lì: chinarsi era fuori discussione al momento.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che John potesse accanirsi su di lui anche mentre era a terra. Si domandò se la rabbia avesse offuscato a tal punto il dottore che era in lui, o se invece avesse fatto emergere i suoi veri sentimenti.

Tornò a sedersi con un po’ di fatica, appoggiò la tazza di tè sul tavolo, ma la sua mano tremò, rovesciandone un po’.

Riprese a scrivere.

**_“I brividi possono anche scatenarsi come reazione a un forte trauma o uno stato di shock.”_ **

Schioccò le labbra con fastidio e cancellò quello che aveva scritto: era vero, ma non era pertinente con il suo articolo.

Bevve una sorsata di tè, ma allontanò la tazza dal viso con una smorfia disgustata: distratto, lo aveva lasciato troppo tempo in infusione e ora si percepiva solo il gusto amaro e persistente dei tannini. Stomachevole, ma adatto al suo stato d’animo attuale.

Perché, accanto allo shock e al dolore seguiti alla consapevolezza che no, questa volta John non lo avrebbe perdonato, Sherlock provava anche rabbia per le accuse che gli aveva lanciato.

Lui non era come Mary, non era una finzione.

John lo aveva visto al suo meglio e, soprattutto, al suo peggio, lo aveva visto esaltato, infuriato, umiliato, sconfitto, strafatto di droghe, impaurito, vulnerabile, aveva visto la parte più nascosta e più autentica di lui. Sherlock si era fidato di John, si era aperto e gliela aveva mostrata.

Solo a lui.

Nemmeno Mycroft o i suoi genitori lo avevano visto così nudo.

E John aveva calpestato tutto quello paragonandolo a una donna senza nome, a un’assassina che non si faceva scrupoli a uccidere un uomo disarmato, un’assassina che Sherlock aveva protetto solo per la felicità di John.

Non meritava quelle parole, dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui, la persona più importante della sua vita, il suo unico amico.

Tremò di nuovo.

**_“Un eccesso di cortisolo e adrenalina nel sistema circolatorio può provocare l’insorgenza di brividi di rabbia.”_ **

Vero anche quello, ma di nuovo non pertinente per il suo articolo.

Batté ritmicamente il dito sul tasto backspace fino a cancellare l’intera frase.

Doveva concentrarsi, o non avrebbe concluso in tempo per il prossimo numero della rivista scientifica.

Quanto al resto, non c’era più nulla da fare. 

Poteva solo sperare che un giorno il freddo lasciato da John nella sua vita si sarebbe dissipato, che i brividi sarebbero cessati e che avrebbe dimenticato quanto era accaduto in quella stessa stanza.

_ “Tu non sei Sherlock Holmes, sei solo una bugia senza nome.” _

In quel momento, però, non stava accadendo. Al contrario, gli sembrava di non riuscire a smettere di tremare, perché l’eco delle parole crudeli di John risuonava ancora nell’aria.

Stoico, continuò a scrivere.

**_“C’è una cosa che il corpo ignora: i brividi indotti dalle contrazioni muscolari producono una quantità di calore assai esigua, che non è in grado di contrastare il freddo, né di proteggere efficacemente gli organi. Esposto alle basse temperature per un lungo periodo di tempo, il corpo umano non può fare altro che congelare e soccombere.”_ **

Questa volta non cancellò la frase.


	6. 5. Freddo pungente

_ “Cosa fai a Natale?” _

La domanda si ripeteva ogni dicembre, puntuale come l’esattore delle tasse.

In passato John la aveva accolta con indulgenza e non gli aveva mai dato fastidio. Dopotutto era perfettamente normale, Natale era un momento di festa per chiunque: le famiglie si riunivano, si telefonava ad amici che non si sentivano da tempo, si cercavano regali per dimostrare alle persone che si voleva loro bene; persino le persone più stronze si impegnavano per comportarsi in maniera civile.

E sebbene quella domanda a volte fosse un po’ esasperante e gli provocasse ansia, perché John procrastinava e poi faceva tutto all’ultimo istante, era piacevole pensare al Natale in arrivo.

Nonostante la sua famiglia fosse disastrata e poco unita, c’erano molti Natali che John ricordava con piacere: quando i suoi genitori gli avevano regalato la sua prima bicicletta, quando lui e Harriet aiutavano la madre a preparare i dolci della festa, quando aveva dato il suo primo bacio a una ragazza sotto al vischio appeso al portico, dopo averla riaccompagnata a casa.

Persino in Afghanistan lui e suoi commilitoni avevano sempre trovato il modo di festeggiare il Natale: i cuochi si ingegnavano a cucinare qualcosa diverso dal solito, qualcuno si faceva spedire delle ghirlande da casa per decorare le baracche. Una volta alcuni soldati erano addirittura riusciti a recuperare un piccolo abete di plastica dal mercato di Kabul da usare come albero di Natale. Pur nelle difficoltà e circondati costantemente dal pericolo, a Natale trovavano ragioni per cui sorridere.

_ “Cosa fai a Natale?” _

Era innegabile, quella domanda gli aveva sempre scaldato il cuore, perché evocava momenti felici della sua vita.

Questo fino all’anno prima.

Lo scorso Natale aveva portato il mesto tentativo di riconciliazione con Mary ed era culminato con un omicidio. L’omicidio di un bastardo, certo, ma comunque non era molto in linea con lo spirito della festa.

E quest’anno il Natale non avrebbe portato nulla, sarebbe stato solo un giorno uguale agli altri, niente da festeggiare, nessuna moglie a cui fare gli auguri, nessuna figlia a cui dare l’ennesimo giocattolo, nessuno Sherlock da invitare a una festa.

La magia del Natale non esisteva più, e nemmeno ripensare a quelli passati suscitava un piccolo moto di nostalgia. Non aveva senso aspettare con ansia una festa, se non c’era alcun motivo per festeggiare e nessuno con cui condividerla.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato di finire così.

Firmò per essere reperibile in ambulatorio quel giorno, e il suo capo non disse nulla. Aveva notato che dalla stanza di John erano scomparse tutte le fotografie della sua famiglia e lo sfondo del desktop del suo computer non era più la foto del suo matrimonio, ma una anonima spiaggia tropicale.

John non aveva spiegato cosa gli era successo e il suo capo non aveva chiesto nulla, ma non tutti i suoi colleghi erano così perspicaci, e insistevano a conoscere i suoi piani per il giorno di Natale.

_ “Cosa fai a Natale?” _

John tergiversava, inventava scuse, diceva che ancora non ci aveva pensato, rispondeva con un laconico “non lo so”, ma la verità era che adesso quella domanda gli provocava solo un freddo pungente dentro al cuore, un cuore che non sembrava più in grado di scaldarsi.


	7. 6. Desolato

**DESOLATO**

La padrona della pensione aveva fatto del suo meglio per decorare l’edificio per le festività natalizie, ma raramente John aveva visto qualcosa di più squallido.

Un abete striminzito, che già iniziava a perdere gli aghi, stava nell’ingresso, decorato con fiocchetti di plastica dal colore slavato, una fila di tristi lucine gialle serpeggiava attorno alla porta e a una finestra, mentre alle porte delle stanze occupate erano state appese ghirlande secche e polverose.

Ma l’odore di vecchio era sempre lo stesso, la moquette usurata, la tappezzeria si staccava dagli angoli, le pareti necessitavano di una tinteggiatura, e i decori natalizi non riuscivano minimamente ad abbellire lo stabile.

Un giorno dopo il lavoro, John si sedette sul letto e si guardò attorno: era allo stesso punto di quando era tornato dall’Afghanistan. Solo, senza prospettive, circondato dal nulla. Ne ebbe paura.

Si passò una mano sulla faccia e l’accenno di barba gli grattò il palmo: doveva radersi e magari sistemare i vestiti sparsi ovunque, perché di desolazione in quel posto ce n’era già abbastanza.

Il suo cellulare era muto dal giorno della visita a Baker Street. Sherlock non aveva provato a contattarlo e John non ne era sorpreso: era stato più che chiaro nel dirgli che non voleva più vederlo né sentirlo, e sembrava proprio che Sherlock lo stesse ascoltando, questa volta.

D’altronde, perché mai avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi di nuovo a qualcuno che lo aveva preso a calci e pugni?

Più passavano i giorni, più John si convinceva che era lui quello che avrebbe dovuto prendere il telefono, chiamarlo e scusarsi.

La sua rabbia era giustificata, perché nessuno aveva il diritto di manovrare la sua vita, ed era stanco dei complotti tramati alle sue spalle, ma nulla, né la furia né l’alcol, potevano giustificare la violenza con cui si era accanito contro Sherlock.

Un pugno, forse, o una scazzottata alla pari sarebbe stato ancora comprensibile, ma colpire un uomo a terra che nemmeno provava a difendersi, non lo era per nessuna ragione al mondo.

Tuttavia, non era solo la vergogna e il senso di colpa a frenarlo dal chiamare, era anche il pensiero che probabilmente aveva ragione: a Sherlock non importava nulla di lui.

Altrimenti avrebbe fatto un tentativo di chiamarlo, giusto?

Il pensiero lo lasciava sgomento.

Finché era stato il suo fedele cagnolino, che lo seguiva sulle scene del crimine e lo riempiva di lodi sperticate, Sherlock lo aveva tenuto al suo fianco, ma quando il gioco era salito di livello, John era stato lasciato indietro, inerme spettatore del suo finto suicidio prima, e dell’omicidio di Magnussen poi, senza mai poter intervenire, fare qualcosa o dire semplicemente la sua, come se fosse un peso, o un bambino troppo cresciuto a cui badare, perché da solo non ne era in grado.

Era più facile lasciar morire quel rapporto, se si convinceva che Sherlock non lo aveva mai considerato un amico, solo un conveniente aiutante. Così poteva andare avanti con la sua vita.

C’era solo una falla nel suo ragionamento: ora John aveva completamente in mano la sua vita, come aveva urlato di volere. Non aveva più una moglie, né una famiglia di cui essere responsabile, non era più il blogger dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo e non aveva più a che fare con i suoi arcinemici ed il suo mondo fatto di segreti e bugie, era libero di fare ciò che voleva, andare dove gli pareva, senza dover rendere conto a nessuno, senza doversi giustificare.

E non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa farne, della sua vita. 

Attorno a lui c’era solo desolazione.

Una falla non da poco, a dire il vero.

Spostò lo sguardo sul cellulare e per un attimo fu tentato di sbloccarlo e fare quella telefonata, invece lo prese e lo ripose nel cassetto della scrivania, accanto alla sua pistola.

Dedicò all’arma carica uno sguardo di troppo prima di chiudere il cassetto.

La signora Hudson era molto preoccupata per Sherlock.

Era in casa quando lui e John avevano litigato. Non era la prima volta che succedeva e non si era allarmata, finché non aveva sentito il rumore di vetri infranti e il portone di casa sbattere violentemente.

John era furioso, quanto lo era stato il giorno in cui aveva scoperto che Sherlock era vivo e gli aveva mentito per due anni.

Era corsa su per le scale, inorridita alla vista di Sherlock raggomitolato a terra e col volto tumefatto. Non era riuscita a cavargli una sola parola sull’accaduto e non si capacitava di cosa avesse fatto arrabbiare John a quel modo.

Aveva aspettato qualche giorno, coltivando la flebile speranza che i due potessero riappacificarsi, ma quando non era accaduto, era andata a casa di John per avere spiegazioni, solo per scoprire che non abitava più lì.

Una vicina di casa, che non vedeva l’ora di raccontare una succulenta storia di pettegolezzi a qualcuno, le disse che il dottore se ne era andato via “tutto solo”: la moglie e la figlia non si vedevano in giro già da qualche giorno.

Una parte di lei non era sorpresa: non aveva mai amato molto Mary, aveva sempre trovato qualcosa di artificioso e falso nei suoi atteggiamenti, ancor prima di scoprire la verità su di lei. 

In verità, saperla lontano e fuori dalla vita dei “suoi” ragazzi, era un sollievo.

L’unico al momento.

Sherlock da quel giorno si comportava come se nulla fosse successo, ma la signora Hudson lo percepiva sempre più cupo, come quando stava per cadere in uno dei suoi periodi di depressione. Meditò se parlarne con Mycroft, ma probabilmente l’intervento del fratello maggiore avrebbe solo fatto scappare Sherlock in uno dei suoi nascondigli segreti sparsi per Londra. 

Finora si era limitata a controllare l’appartamento in cerca di droghe, quando il suo inquilino era fuori.

Sherlock non la sottovalutava, ma nemmeno la riteneva un genio, però Martha Hudson era stata la moglie di un noto trafficante di droga e conosceva i possibili nascondigli per gli stupefacenti molto meglio di quel che pensava Sherlock.

In casa non c’era traccia di droga, comunque, ma la situazione restava preoccupante.

Sherlock lasciò Regent’s Park scalciando via le ultime foglie secche che gli spazzini non avevano raccolto.

Normalmente passeggiare nel grande parco vicino casa lo aiutava e calmava i suoi nervi quando era teso, ma adesso gli sembrava solo una desolata distesa di alberi secchi priva di qualunque fascino.

Inoltre le persone attorno a lui non facevano altro che parlare del Natale in arrivo e questo lo irritava profondamente.

Avrebbe voluto chiamare John e dirgli che si sbagliava, che non era lui a essere una finzione, ma tutti gli altri, quelli che si fingevano eccitati per stupida festa commerciale, che auguravano buon Natale meccanicamente a chiunque, senza pensarlo davvero, che dicevano di non vedere l’ora di sedersi a tavola con i parenti che non vedevano da tempo, quando in realtà odiavano ogni singola persona seduta a quella tavola e avrebbero voluto vederla morta.

Il suo cellulare era muto dal giorno in cui John lo aveva picchiato.

Il primo giorno ci aveva quasi sperato che, smaltita la sbornia, John lo avrebbe chiamato, per dirgli di aver sbagliato, che le scelte di Mary non erano colpa sua, e che lui non era una finzione.

Ma quella speranza era svanita in fretta: l’amicizia con John era scomparsa per sempre, lasciando dietro di sé un vuoto desolato nel suo cuore, che Sherlock aveva colmato con una rabbia sorda.

_ “Tu non sei Sherlock Holmes.” _

Quelle parole gli erano entrate in circolo come un veleno.

John non credeva più in lui, quindi poteva anche smettere di comportarsi come Sherlock Holmes. Perché darsi tanta pena per essere se stesso? Non importava a nessuno chi era davvero.

_ “La fragilità del genio: è perso senza un pubblico.” _

Le parole da lui stesso pronunciate tempo prima riaffiorarono beffarde dalla sua memoria.

Rientrò a Baker Street e controllò i messaggi lasciati sul suo sito, poi i quotidiani dell’ultima settimana: era da tempo che non aveva un caso decente e ora ne aveva un disperato bisogno.

No, non era vero: non era necessario che fosse un buon caso, doveva solo essere qualcosa in grado di placare l’agitazione di cui era preda. 

Sentiva i vecchi demoni riaffiorare prepotenti per prendere il controllo su di lui, ma non sarebbe ricorso alle droghe questa volta, perché non voleva affrontare di nuovo il calvario della riabilitazione.

E anche perché, dentro di sé, era consapevole che una nuova overdose ora sarebbe stata l’ultima.

Aveva bisogno di una alternativa.

Era furioso con John anche per questo: attribuiva a lui e alle sue parole crudeli la colpa per la brama di cocaina che gli bruciava nel sangue.

Dopo qualche minuto, la signora Hudson salì portandogli il pranzo.

“Trovato un bell’omicidio per tirarti su il morale, caro?” domandò, passandogli alle spalle.

“No, però ho appena scoperto una rete di possibili trafficanti di organi umani.”

Si appuntò velocemente un indirizzo delle Chiltern Hills, nel Buckinghamshire.

“Cielo, che cosa terrificante. Stai attento - gli batté una mano sulla spalla - quella è gente molto pericolosa.”

Sherlock sbottò una risata irosa che la fece sussultare.

“Oh, Sherlock Holmes sarebbe sicuramente attento: si travestirebbe, li seguirebbe per giorni e dedurebbe in silenzio le loro vite, raccogliendo le prove sotto il loro naso, e non si accorgerebbero di nulla, ma io non sono Sherlock Holmes - Sherlock balzò in piedi, alzando la voce - e questo è solo uno spreco di tempo!”

“Caro..?” domandò la signora Hudson, inclinando la testa, sorpresa da quella reazione.

“Basta andare nel loro covo, minacciarli con la pistola e fargli confessare ogni cosa - gridò Sherlock, sempre più agitato - e poi trascinarli alla polizia a mani nude!”

Non gli importava più di nulla, dentro lui c’era solo desolazione.

“Mi sembra un metodo grossolano” obiettò la signora Hudson, sempre più stranita dal suo comportamento.

Sherlock afferrò il fermacarte sulla mensola del camino e la conficcò nello schienale della poltrona di John.

“Sherlock! Cosa stai facendo?”

Sherlock si accanì sul vecchio cuscino con la bandiera inglese, spargendo l’imbottitura ovunque.

“È esattamente quello che farò. La finezza è inutile! Usare il cervello è inutile! Il metodo di Sherlock Holmes è inutile. E, dopotutto, io non sono Sherlock Holmes!”

Gettò il cuscino a terra e lasciò l’appartamento, sotto lo sguardo atterrito della sua padrona di casa.


	8. 7. Ibernazione

Iniziò a nevicare appena Sherlock salì in macchina.

E non era quel nevischio misto a pioggia che ogni tanto cadeva su Londra solo per il gusto di esacerbare il traffico, era una vera nevicata, fitta e intensi, con grandi fiocchi bianchi che attecchivano subito a terra.

La radio iniziò immediatamente a diffondere comunicati allarmistici, invitando la gente a restare in casa e a uscire solo in caso di improrogabile necessità.

Sherlock ignorò l’avviso e imboccò l’autostrada, diretto nelle Chiltern Hills, deciso a trovare ed affrontare di petto i trafficanti di organi, esattamente come aveva spiegato alla signora Hudson.

Si chiese cosa avrebbe pensato John, se avesse letto sul giornale della vicenda, se avesse visto davvero Sherlock Holmes non comportarsi da Sherlock Holmes. Quella nuova versione di sé poteva andar bene?

Le sue mani strinsero il volante sino a far scricchiolare la pelle e il piede destro schiacciò l’acceleratore più a fondo di quanto fosse raccomandabile, date le condizioni del fondo stradale che si andava coprendo inesorabilmente di neve.

La verità era che era stanco di tutto.

Era stanco di sentirsi così, smanioso, agitato e rabbioso senza un bersaglio contro il quale sfogare la frustrazione; ed era stanco delle parole di odio di John, che continuavano a rimbombargli in testa e che non riusciva a cancellare, nonostante ci provasse ogni giorno.

I sentimenti che provava per lui erano così forti che non riusciva a lasciarli andare, nemmeno dopo l’ultimo, doloroso strappo.

Uscì dall’autostrada e prese una strada che correva in mezzo alla campagna, un susseguirsi ininterrotto di dolci colline ed avvallamenti, punteggiati qua e là da un ovile o una casupola. Non c’era traffico, non incrociò né superò altri veicoli e ormai il paesaggio era ricoperto da un consistente manto bianco, uniforme e silenzioso. 

Sherlock si concesse di distrarsi un attimo dalla guida, osservando la campagna fuori dal finestrino.

Sarebbe stato meglio, pensò, potersi ibernare, come l’erba sotto la neve, dimenticare tutto e risvegliarsi solo quando le cose fossero cambiate.

Cioè probabilmente mai.

In tal caso, il luogo che più gli si addiceva erano i ghiacci perenni dell’artico.

Tornò a rivolgere la sua piena attenzione alla strada: meglio non farsi distrarre, perché la nevicata aveva assunto le proporzioni di una vera tempesta.

Qualcuno bussò con insistenza alla porta della sua camera.

John uscì dal bagno, aprì la porta e si trovò davanti la signora Hudson, visibilmente agitata.

“Come ha fatto a trovarmi?”

“Ho chiesto all’ambulatorio dove lavori. John, ascoltami…”

“Mi dispiace - rispose lui, cercando di chiudere la porta - ho da fare.”

C’era una sola ragione per averlo cercato e quella ragione era qualcosa a cui John non voleva più pensare: Sherlock.

Basta così, aveva deciso che quel capitolo era chiuso per sempre, finito. 

Tuttavia la donna non accettò di essere liquidata così sbrigativamente e oppose una resistenza sorprendente alla chiusura della porta.

“Si tratta di Sherlock.”

“Lo so, ed è per questo che ho altro da fare.”

“Sherlock è come impazzito: ha farfugliato che non è più Sherlock Holmes, poi è corso via. Sta andando nel covo di alcuni trafficanti di organi, disarmato.”

“Non mi interessa: se si sta drogando e ha perso la testa…”

“Non si sta drogando, lo tengo sotto controllo e so che non è così.”

Se lo diceva la vedova di un trafficante di droga, doveva essere vero, ma John scrollò le spalle e spinse nuovamente la porta.

“Qualunque cosa abbia non è affar mio.”

“John - insisté la donna, per nulla intimorita dalla sua reazione brusca - Devi trovarlo e devi aiutarlo! Non mi importa perché avete litigato e fatto a botte. Sì - aggiunse, davanti al suo sopracciglio alzato - nonostante l’età ci sento ancora bene.”

“Allora capisce che non è il caso che…”

“E so anche che sei arrabbiato perché Mary se n’è andata via con Rosie.”

“Chi glielo ha detto?”

“Ringrazia la tua ex vicina di casa impicciona per questo pettegolezzo. Che cosa stai facendo, John? Lo stai incolpando? Non essere assurdo, Sherlock ha fatto molti sbagli, ma questo non è colpa sua. Devi raggiungerlo, prima che si metta nei guai. Ha bisogno di te!”

“Qualcun altro. Non io, non ora.”

“Ascoltami per una volta nella tua stupida vita! - sbottò la signora Hudson - Capisco che tu sia arrabbiato per tutto ciò che ti è successo, capisco che tu abbia il cuore spezzato, ma non puoi incolparlo per le decisioni di Mary. E se perdi anche Sherlock, chi ti rimarrà?”

“Io non…”

“Perché una cosa è certa: io non ci sarò!” [1]

Gli premette un foglietto e le chiavi della sua auto in mano e se ne andò.

John chiuse la porta e restò a fissare a lungo l’indirizzo del Buckinghamshire, appallottolò il biglietto e lo gettò nel cestino, poi spostò lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra: nevicava sempre più forte, non erano assolutamente le condizioni per mettersi in viaggio.

Ripescò il biglietto dal cestino, sedette alla scrivania e si prese la testa tra le mani: non sapeva cosa fare, ma era preoccupato, non poteva negarlo.

Una parte di lui voleva ibernarsi sotto la neve e dimenticare ogni cosa: la sua ormai ex moglie, il litigio con Sherlock, l’averlo picchiato, ma un’altra parte di lui sapeva che non sarebbe mai successo, che non avrebbe mai dimenticato. Sherlock era stato una parte troppo importante della sua vita, per essere dimenticato o ignorato.

_ “E se perdi anche Sherlock, chi ti rimarrà?” _

Nessuno, questo lo aveva già capito.

Prese le chiavi dell’auto della signora Hudson e le fece oscillare tra le dita.

Non sarebbe corso da Sherlock solo perché aveva paura di sentirsi solo, aveva bisogno di un altro motivo.

Si morsicò le labbra in preda alla frustrazione e alzò la testa verso il soffitto, gemendo come un animale ferito: perché doveva essere tutto così doloroso e difficile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Parte del dialogo tra John e Mrs. Hudson è preso da quello di The Lying Detective.


	9. 8. Magia di Natale (1)

Avrebbe dovuto marcare in rosso quel giorno sul calendario: non accadeva spesso che Sherlock Holmes riconoscesse di aver fatto qualcosa di sciocco.

Perché mettersi in viaggio in direzione della campagna sotto la più fitta nevicata degli ultimi quarant’anni non era stata una buona idea.

La luce era ormai calata, i fiocchi che cadevano incessanti rendevano difficile vedere e il manto stradale era estremamente scivoloso. Ormai gli era chiaro che non avrebbe raggiunto il covo dei trafficanti di organi prima di sera e anche arrivare al più vicino villaggio non sarebbe stato semplice.

“Puoi tranquillamente dire che è stata l’idea più stupida e senza senso che tu abbia mai avuto, perché è la verità.”

A parlare era stato un uomo, seduto sul sedile del passeggero.

Fino a un secondo prima non c’era nessuno e ora c’era un uomo accanto a lui.

Un uomo avvolto in una specie di strana veste rituale di colore blu, con un vistoso amuleto attorno al collo, i cui tratti somatici erano identici ai suoi, se si eccettuava il pizzetto e i capelli lisci spruzzati di grigio sulle tempie.

Sherlock si domandò se fosse entrato nel suo Palazzo Mentale senza rendersene conto, ma alcuni dettagli non quadravano: solitamente in quel luogo mentale vedeva se stesso come un investigatore di epoca vittoriana, non si era mai immaginato come una specie di stregone, non aveva motivo per farlo.

Si morse le labbra e strizzò gli occhi: non era quello il punto più importante, ora. Non poteva rifugiarsi nella sua mente mentre stava guidando su una strada innevata: rischiava di finire fuori strada o avere un incidente.

Tuttavia, quando riaprì gli occhi, l’altro uomo era ancora seduto al suo posto e lo guardava con le braccia conserte e un’espressione assolutamente serafica, come se la sua presenza lì fosse del tutto normale.

“Sì, faresti bene a guardare la strada: in passato ho avuto un incidente d’auto e non mi va di ripetere l’esperienza - disse con voce calma - Mio marito non la finirebbe più di lamentarsi.”

Anche la voce di quell’uomo era uguale alla sua, solo l’accento era diverso. Americano, probabilmente del Nebraska.

“Esatto, anche se speravo di aver perso quell’accento terrificante con gli anni - disse lui, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero - Dovresti comunque guardare la strada e non me.”

“È quello che sto cercando di fare. Sparisci!”

Era la prima volta che si trovava bloccato nella sua mente contro la sua stessa volontà e non riusciva a uscirne: la sensazione di impotenza che stava provando era terrificante.

L’uomo appoggiò una mano guantata sul volante, per correggere delicatamente la traiettoria dell’auto.

“Oh, forse inizi a capire.”

“Capire cosa?”

“Ci arriveremo. Comunque, non sei nel tuo Palazzo mentale.”

“Cosa? Certo che sono bloccato nella mia mente: nella realtà le persone non compaiono dal nulla e non vanno in giro vestite come te.”

“Non in questa realtà, te lo concedo, ma io posso viaggiare attraverso il multiverso. Vuoi vedere?”

“No, voglio solo che tu sparisca.”

“Mi aspettavo una risposta del genere, ma vedi Sherlock, non sei tu a decidere questa volta.”

L’uomo schioccò le dita e Sherlock fu catapultato dal sedile della sua auto nello spazio cosmico, circondato da sfere dai colori abbaglianti, nubi di gas vorticanti e galassie intere che si scontravano fra loro.

 _“Allucinazioni da sostanze psicotrope”_ fu la prima spiegazione a cui pensò.

Eppure non aveva assunto né lsd né mescalina: aveva provato gli psichedelici in gioventù, ma li aveva scartati perché non avevano gli effetti desiderati sulla sua mente. Producevano solo allucinazioni e incubi, e lui li odiava perché non ne aveva il controllo.

Cercò freneticamente di ricordare se avesse ingerito o fosse venuto in contatto accidentalmente con degli alcaloidi, ma lo escluse. Qualche settimana prima aveva condotto un esperimento sul muscimolo usando un’amanita muscaria, ma aveva ripulito e sanificato ogni strumento utilizzato.

Non riusciva a darsi una spiegazione per quel terribile trip da allucinogeni.

Agitò gambe e braccia come se stesse nuotando, per avanzare nell’aria, ma non appena gli sembrò di poter coordinare gli arti e i movimenti, lo scenario cambiò di nuovo e si ritrovò ad annaspare su un pavimento in legno, come un pesce tirato a riva.

L’altra versione di se stesso era in piedi davanti a lui e si grattava il pizzetto con aria perplessa.

“Mh, il giro nel multiverso avrebbe dovuto convincerti che non ti stai immaginando niente, ma non avevo considerato i tuoi trascorsi con la droga. Pessima abitudine, tra l’altro, ed estremamente deleteria per quel cervello a cui tieni tanto.”

Sherlock si alzò in piedi e osservò l’ambiente attorno a lui: un palazzetto lussuoso ma non pacchiano, con librerie cariche di libri antichi, il parquet lucidato a specchio, folti tappeti persiani; oltre le finestre colorate in stile art nouveau, taxi gialli sfrecciavano sulla strada e il chiacchiericcio dei passanti dall’accento inconfondibile giungeva fino a loro: era a New York.

Quel luogo non aveva alcun significato per lui, gli oggetti che lo circondavano non gli erano familiari in alcun modo, non facevano parte dei suoi ricordi né delle sue esperienze, pertanto non avevano ragione di essere nel suo Palazzo mentale.

Quindi il suo alter ego aveva ragione: non era nella sua mente, era tutto vero.

Riportò lo sguardo su di lui, studiandolo attentamente: era un dottore, anche se non esercitava più, e soffriva di tremori intermittenti alle mani.

Proprio come John.

“Sì, la trovo anch’io una coincidenza bizzarra, ma considerato il numero di universi paralleli esistenti, può capitare - disse l’uomo - Everett ne è rimasto sbalordito, comunque.”

“Chi sei tu? E come fai a leggermi nel pensiero?”

“Il mio nome è Stephen Strange, sono lo Stregone supremo e il maestro delle arti mistiche, e no, non ti leggo nel pensiero - affermò, portando le mani dietro la schiena - Deduco, esattamente come fai tu: gli universi sono molto diversi tra loro, ma le persone mantengono sempre alcuni tratti caratteristici. Comunque, non è per questo che siamo qui.”

“E allora per cosa?” domandò Sherlock. Fece per sedersi su una poltrona vuota, ma Strange schioccò le dita di nuovo e li trasportò in un’altra stanza dell’edificio, dove non c’erano sedie, e Sherlock si ritrovò a picchiare dolorosamente il sedere per terra.

“Ti diverti?” domandò furioso, rialzandosi in piedi ed avanzando minaccioso verso di lui: stregone o meno, iniziava a stancarsi di quei trucchetti.

Strange cambiò di nuovo scenario e Sherlock si ritrovò alla fine di un corridoio che pareva allungarsi all’infinito.

“Credimi Sherlock, con un marito come il mio, ho modi migliori per passare il tempo: faccio questo per colpa della tua incredibile stupidità.”

“Io non ti conosco e non ti ho fatto nulla!” Sherlock cercò un’altra volta di raggiungerlo, ma Strange lo trasportò nei sotterranei del palazzo e lo mandò a sbattere contro un muro di pietra.

“No, non a me.”

“Parla

chiaro

una

volta

per

tutte

e

smettila

di

fare

così!” urlò Sherlock, frustrato ed esasperato, perché ad ogni sua parola, Strange alzava un sopracciglio o muoveva un dito e si trovavano in una stanza diversa di quel palazzo che sembrava infinito.

Era come un burattino che lo stregone muoveva a suo capriccio e raramente si era sentito così impotente.

“Puoi urlare quanto vuoi, non serve a nulla.”

“Molto bene, allora.” Il detective decise quindi di cambiare strategia: si sedette a terra a gambe incrociate e si chiuse in uno stretto mutismo, fissandolo con ostilità. Avrebbe ignorato lo stregone finché non si fosse stancato di giocare.

“Nemmeno questo serve a qualcosa - lo avvertì Strange - Come ti ho detto, non sei tu a decidere come si svolge questa visita.”

Poi, tramite l’ennesimo incantesimo, trasportò Sherlock in un campo di granturco perfettamente ordinato che si estendeva a perdita d’occhio; dietro di loro c’era una casupola, un fienile e nient’altro. L’unico suono che si udiva era il frusciare del vento tra le pannocchie mature, ma non c’erano cicale a frinire in quel campo, né uccelli che volavano in cielo.

“Ti piacerebbe vivere qua?” domandò Strange.

Sherlock mantenne il suo ostile silenzio, ma la risposta ovviamente era negativa: non c’era nulla da fare in quel luogo, se non guardare una sfilza di pannocchie tutte uguali, non avrebbe vissuto lì nemmeno se lo avessero ricoperto d’oro.

“Comunque sia - disse Strange, disegnando un cerchio di luce dorata nell’aria, al di là del quale si vedeva il palazzo di New York - ho deciso che da oggi questa è la tua casa e il tuo nuovo lavoro: coltiverai granturco sino alla fine dei tuoi giorni. Addio.”

Detto questo si ritrasse e il portale scomparve prima che Sherlock avesse il tempo di balzare in piedi e fermarlo.

“Stai scherzando? Torna indietro!” urlò al nulla, ma la sua voce si disperse nel vento.

Che diavolo aveva fatto per essere preso di mira da uno stregone psicopatico? Non riusciva a capacitarsi di quello che gli stava succedendo.

Frastornato, entrò prima nella casetta e poi nel fienile, alla ricerca di un computer, un telefono, o un qualunque strumento di comunicazione, ma non trovò nulla. Non c’era nemmeno la luce elettrica o l’acqua corrente, solo un piccolo pozzo con una carrucola.

“È una follia” mormorò, una follia alla quale non intendeva prendere parte. Si tolse il cappotto, la sciarpa e la giacca e si incamminò lungo il campo, schiaffeggiando rabbiosamente le piante lungo il suo percorso.

Era certo che prima o poi avrebbe trovato una strada, un’altra fattoria, o qualche segno di civiltà, ma camminò per ore senza incontrare anima viva, c’era solo mais, mais ovunque girasse lo sguardo. Tuttavia non si arrese e continuò ad avanzare sotto il sole, col sudore che gli colava lungo la schiena, nonostante la sete, i piedi che dolevano ed anche il panico di essere immerso in un labirinto senza apparente via di uscita.

Quando le gambe non lo ressero più si sdraiò a terra per riprendere fiato, poi, non appena ebbe recuperato un minimo di forza, afferrò la pianta di mais più vicina e la sradicò dal terreno, usandola come una mazza per distruggere quelle circostanti: non si sarebbe mai piegato ai capricci di Strange.

“So che puoi vedermi - urlò - guarda bene quanto mi importa della tua decisione!”

Un attimo dopo era di nuovo nel salotto di Strange; lo stregone era seduto davanti a una grande vetrata rotonda e lo guardava con le mani giunte sotto al mento.

“Fosse stato per me, ti avrei tenuto lì ancora molto a lungo, ma quelle povere piante di mais non meritavano la tua furia.”

“Si può sapere che ti ho fatto?”

“Assolutamente nulla.”

“Allora perché…?”

“Perché ti ho trattato come un burattino? Per farti capire quanto sia tremendo non essere padroni della propria vita. Ora forse riesci a capire come si è sentito John, quando gli è stato detto che avrebbe dovuto buttare via la sua esistenza e iniziarne una nuova.”

Sherlock si irrigidì: “È stato John a chiederti di fare questo?”

Strange scosse la testa: “No, è stata una mia iniziativa… be’, mia e di mio marito. A dire il vero, le leggi che regolano il funzionamento del multiverso mi impedirebbero di intervenire, ma la vostra colossale imbecillità è troppo penosa da sopportare, dovevamo fare qualcosa.”

“Ma io volevo solo tenerlo al sicuro dai pericoli, possibile che nessuno lo capisca!” proruppe Sherlock.

“Io volevo fare la stessa cosa con te - replicò Strange - in quel campo di mais nessuno ti avrebbe mai fatto del male: niente casi, nessun assassino né nemesi da combattere, niente smog, nessuna fonte di stress e nemmeno un’automobile che poteva investirti.”

“Non sta a te decidere come devo vivere la mia vita o se posso correre pericoli.”

“Precisamente” mormorò lo stregone con aria serafica.

Sherlock deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo, come folgorato da una intuizione: era stato frustrante ogni dire venir sballottato da Strange da un luogo all’altro e poi abbandonato in mezzo al nulla. Era così che si era sentito John, ogni volta che aveva fatto qualcosa alle sue spalle senza dirgli nulla?

“Non è piacevole, vero?” incalzò Strange.

“No” sussurrò Sherlock.

“Certo, questo non giustifica John per aver alzato le mani su di te: infatti anche lui sta ricevendo una lezione.”

Sherlock raggiunse lo stregone in due passi e lo afferrò per la veste.

“Che cosa hai fatto a John?”

“Ti importa ancora? Non hai detto a te stesso che lo odiavi e volevi dimenticarti di lui?”

Sherlock allentò leggermente la presa: era ancora arrabbiato con John, ma ora capiva i suoi sentimenti ed il motivo della sua rabbia. Ma odiarlo? John era la persona più importante della sua vita, l’unica per la quale avesse mai provato sentimenti profondi e sinceri, non lo avrebbe mai odiato.

“Mi importerà sempre di John - ammise Sherlock con un sorriso amaro - anche se a lui non importa più di me. Cosa gli stai facendo?”

“Nulla di male - lo rassicurò Strange - Qualcosa di simile a quello che è successo a te.”

Sherlock lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi: “Ma alla fine a cosa sarà servito? A farci fare un bagno di umiltà? Ormai...”

“Capirai anche questo. Lo capirete entrambi, spero - rispose Strange, sistemandosi la veste - Ora ti riporto dov’eri.”

“E poi?”

“E poi un solo consiglio: quando accade, togli le mani dal volante.”

“No, aspetta: quando accade cosa?”

Ma Strange aveva già schioccato le dita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessuna pannocchia di granturco è stata maltrattata durante la realizzazione di questo capitolo.


	10. 9. Magia di Natale (2)

John stava ancora guardando le chiavi dell’auto della signora Hudson, quando una voce alle sue spalle lo fece sussultare.

“Se le guardi ancora un po’ finirai per consumarle. Che ne dici di usarle, invece?”

John si voltò di scatto, trovandosi davanti a un uomo che aveva il suo stesso viso, indossava un completo grigio chiaro e portava appoggiato sulle spalle un mantello rosso ampio e vistoso, che strideva terribilmente col resto dell’abbigliamento.

Ancor prima di domandarsi se fosse sveglio, se stesse sognando o se qualcuno l’avesse drogato, la mano di John corse al cassetto della scrivania dove teneva la pistola, ma lo trovò vuoto.

“Cercavi questa?” domandò il suo alter ego.

Il mantello, che apparentemente si muoveva da solo, agitò la sua pistola, stretta in un lembo.

“Come diavolo ci sei riuscito?”

“Oh no, io non ho fatto niente: la magia è il suo campo - l’uomo indicò il mantello con il pollice - non il mio.”

John si accasciò pesantemente sulla scrivania: era un infarto, oppure un tumore cerebrale, non c’era altra spiegazione a quella allucinazione. Stava dunque per morire così? In una squallida pensione di infimo ordine, solo come un cane? Quanti giorni sarebbero passati prima che qualcuno si domandasse dove fosse?

“Non hai niente - lo rassicurò l’altro uomo - Sei un idiota e anche uno stronzo, ma la tua salute non ha niente che non va.”

A quelle parole John si alzò di scatto, perché allucinazione o meno, non si sarebbe fatto insultare, e si lanciò contro di lui, ma il suo alter ego lo schivò con una facilità disarmante e lo fece cadere con una perfetta tecnica militare, inchiodandolo a terra con un ginocchio sulla schiena.

“Non provarci nemmeno, posso prevedere le tue mosse e sono molto più allenato di te.”

Il braccio stretto dietro la schiena gli faceva un male infernale e la moquette polverosa gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi: era tutto troppo reale per essere una allucinazione, c’era davvero un uomo con un mantello magico apparso dal nulla.

“Chi diavolo sei e cosa vuoi da me?” urlò.

“Il mio nome è Everett Ross e voglio solo portarti a fare un giro lungo il viale dei ricordi.”

“Fanculo, io non vengo da nessuna parte” ringhiò John.

“Sei sempre così rancoroso? Be’, allora non mi stupisce che tu sia finito qua.”

Ross lo lasciò andare e John si rialzò in piedi, allontanandosi di qualche passo e guardandolo con ostilità.

“Tu non sai un cazzo di me!”

“Ho avuto modo di vedere fin troppo della tua vita e avrei fatto volentieri a meno di questa visita, credimi, ma la vostra stupidità doveva essere arginata. Spero solo che Sherlock non sia così sgradevole con Stephen. Chiamami pure all’antica, ma non apprezzo chi tratta male mio marito.”

“Sherlock? Questa follia riguarda lui? Dovevo immaginarlo - sbuffò John allargando le braccia - C’entra sempre lui.”

“No - ribatté Ross, e il suo sguardo si fece acuto e severo - questa cosa riguarda voi.”

“Non esiste più un noi” sibilò John.

“Già - Everett fece un giro su se stesso, osservando la stanza - Ed è bellissimo, non è vero?” domandò con voce che grondava sarcasmo, incrociando le braccia al petto.

John inspirò, storcendo le labbra, ma non aveva argomenti per contraddire quell’uomo, e lo squallore che lo circondava parlava da sé.

“Perché sei qui?”

“Ci sono cose su Sherlock che non sai e cose che ti sei rifiutato di vedere.”

“Quel che è stato, è stato - sbottò John - Saperlo non cambierebbe nulla.”

“O forse sì: ti lamenti perché tutti ti tengono all’oscuro e ti manovrano, ma tu vuoi davvero conoscere la verità o preferisci crogiolarti nel ruolo di vittima? - stese un braccio verso di lui, la mano aperta, il palmo all’insù - Visto che odi così tanto essere manovrato, non ti costringerò a fare niente, sarai tu a decidere se venire con me o meno.”

A quelle parole il mantello si agitò, ma Ross lo accarezzò come a dirgli che sapeva ciò che faceva.

“Davvero? Te ne andresti semplicemente così, dopo essere apparso dal nulla con le tue diavolerie magiche?”

“Sì.”

John ponderò le sue parole, ma rimase in silenzio troppo a lungo, perché Ross si rivolse di nuovo al mantello: “Andiamocene, è chiaro che qui stiamo solo perdendo tempo.”

“Aspetta! - lo fermò John - Dove mi porteresti?”

“A rivedere alcuni episodi del tuo passato, e poi ovunque tu vorrai.”

“Dove siamo, in Canto di Natale?”

“Se preferisci vederla così, per me va bene.”

John tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra: non accennava a smettere di nevicare, anzi, i fiocchi cadevano sempre più copiosi.

“Alla fine ti porterò da Sherlock, se lo vorrai, oppure di nuovo qui: la scelta è solo tua John, te lo giuro.”

In fondo, non aveva nulla da perdere e di sicuro nulla di meglio da fare. 

“Va… va bene. Cosa devo fare?”

“Non potrai fare niente, a dire il vero, solo guardare.”

In un attimo John si trovò catapultato in un lungo corridoio: l’odore di disinfettante gli diceva che era un ospedale. Da una stanza alla loro destra, provenivano voci concitate a lui ben conosciute: erano lui e Sherlock ed era appena arrivata la notizia del finto ferimento della signora Hudson.

“È il giorno in cui Sherlock è saltato dal tetto - esalò John con filo di voce - Possono vederci?”

“No, siamo come fantasmi e non possiamo interagire con loro.”

“Perché mi hai portato qui? Cosa vuoi da me?”

“Lo capirai” rispose Ross.

“Sei una macchina - urlò il John Watson del passato - Al diavolo! Resta pure qui da solo.”

Il John del presente sussultò: in quel momento era sconvolto, vero, ma aveva rivolto a Sherlock parole profondamente crudeli.

“La solitudine è ciò che ho. La solitudine mi protegge” mormorò Sherlock.

“No, gli amici ti proteggono.”

John vide l’altro se stesso lasciare l’edificio, furibondo, poi guardò Sherlock.

“Mi sono sempre domandato perché mi rispose a quel modo.”

“Magari ora lo scoprirai” rispose Ross.

Non appena John fu uscito, Sherlock chiamò Mycroft.

“Hai trovato i sicari?”

“Quello di Lestrade è già stato neutralizzato, quelli della signora Hudson e di John sono sotto controllo.”

“Moriarty non deve accorgersi che sappiamo ogni cosa.”

“Io non sono ancora completamente d’accordo con il tuo piano - proseguì Mycroft - Instabile com’è, Moriarty potrebbe anche ordinare al sicario di sparare a te all’ultimo istante.”

“L’importante è che non spari a John” rispose Sherlock, chiudendo la comunicazione, poi si alzò per raggiungere Moriarty sul tetto.

“Strane parole, per una macchina” osservò Ross, seguendolo.

Alle sue spalle, John non disse nulla.

Si trasferirono sul tetto, dove John poté assistere al confronto tra Sherlock e la sua nemesi.

Dopo essere tornato, Sherlock gli aveva raccontato perché aveva dovuto fingersi morto e cosa era accaduto su quel tetto, ma John dovette riconoscere che vivere la situazione in prima persona era ben diverso: la folle lucidità di Moriarty metteva i brividi, e si ritrovò a sudare freddo mentre spingeva Sherlock in un angolo.

“Se non ti butti, moriranno tutti quanti” minacciò Moriarty.

“John” mormorò Sherlock.

Ross si sedette sul basso parapetto e lo osservò.

“Non lo conosco, ma visto da qui non sembra una persona a cui non importa nulla di te.”

Di nuovo John non disse nulla, ma sapere che la prima persona a cui Sherlock aveva pensato era lui, lo colpì nel profondo.

Ross si alzò: “Da qui in poi sai come è andata e io non sono così crudele da farti rivivere quel momento, andiamo.”

L’attimo dopo il mantello li trasportò in una piazza di quella che sembrava una città del nord Europa. I negozi erano addobbati con luminarie natalizie e i tetti delle case erano coperti di neve.

“Dove siamo?” domandò John guardandosi intorno.

“Oslo - rispose Ross - la vigilia di Natale di qualche anno fa.”

Sherlock sedeva su una panchina e parlava al cellulare con Mycroft della sua ultima missione.

“Ho finito. Riparto domani per San Pietroburgo.”

“Domani è Natale - osservò Mycroft - Non vuoi riposarti? Lavori ininterrottamente da due mesi.”

“No, non mi serve - rispose seccamente, chiudendo la comunicazione - Più in fretta finisco, più in fretta tornerò a Londra.”

John credeva che Sherlock si fosse divertito in quei due anni, a giocare a fare l’agente segreto in giro per il mondo, ma seduto su quella panchina sembrava solo un uomo con una grande nostalgia di casa.

Una ragazza che beveva dello champagne direttamente dalla bottiglia passò davanti a Sherlock, si fermò e gli sorrise, accennando a passargli la bottiglia.

“Buon Natale!” esclamò ad alta voce.

Sherlock ricambiò con un cenno, ma declinò l’offerta.

“Oh andiamo - insisté la donna - Non ti va di divertirti un po’?”

Di nuovo Sherlock scosse la testa e la ragazza scrollò le spalle.

“Sei tu che ci rimetti, tutto solo la vigilia di Natale.”

Quando si fu allontanata, Sherlock mormorò: “La solitudine è ciò che ho, senza di lui.”

Aveva un’aria diversa dal solito, meno sicura ed arrogante, quasi malinconica.

“Senza di lui? Si riferisce a me?” domandò lentamente John, sedendosi di fianco a Sherlock sulla panchina, anche se sapeva che non poteva vederlo.

“Tu che ne dici, genio?” ironizzò Ross.

John strinse i pugni: “Avrei potuto essere al suo fianco in quei due anni, se solo me ne avesse dato la possibilità. Era mio diritto scegliere.”

“Hai ragione, ma credo che a quest’ora Stephen gliel’avrà fatto capire.”

John sollevò la testa di scatto: “Anche Sherlock…?”

“Sta vivendo qualcosa di simile a quello che stai vivendo tu. Credo… con mio marito non si può mai dire. Ma stai tranquillo - aggiunse davanti all’espressione allarmata di John - non gli farebbe mai del male: non è il nostro scopo. E anche Sherlock, non ha mai agito per farti volontariamente del male, anche se è accaduto.”

“Dovrei ringraziarlo?”

“No, ma potresti provare a capirlo.”

Il mantello si agitò e lo scenario cambiò di nuovo: erano al matrimonio di John e Mary, mentre lui stava parlando con Sholto.

Ross girò attorno a lui e il suo ex comandante con aria interessata.

“Conosco quel sorriso ebete: è lo stesso che ho io quando non vedo mio marito da un po’ di tempo.”

John si strinse nelle spalle.

“Avemmo una breve storia durante una missione all’estero, ma lui era il mio superiore ed era troppo complicato. Quando tornai in Inghilterra per una licenza, finì tutto. Ma ovviamente mi fece piacere rivederlo.”

Anche Sherlock li guardava da lontano, in silenzio, con la stessa aria malinconica che aveva sulla piazza di Oslo.

Quel giorno, frastornato dalla festa, John non lo aveva notato, ma ora che lo guardava bene, si rendeva conto che non aveva la faccia di un amico contento per lui.

“Perché è così?” domandò, rivolgendosi a Ross.

Quasi a voler rispondere alla sua domanda, in quel momento Mary si avvicinò a Sherlock, guardò prima John e Sholto, poi lui, e un sorriso stirò le sue labbra. Un sorriso che il John dell’epoca avrebbe giudicato “radioso”, mentre lui che osservava il suo passato e sapeva chi era veramente quella donna, lo vedeva per ciò che era realmente: sottilmente crudele.

Era lampante che Mary avesse capito immediatamente cosa c’era stato tra John e Sholto. Molte cose potevano essere dette su di lei, ma non che fosse stupida.

“Oh, non fare quella faccia Sherlock, nessuno di noi è stato il primo” ridacchiò la donna con fare allusivo.

John aggrottò la fronte: perché Mary paragonava la sua posizione a Sherlock? Lei era sua moglie e lui il suo migliore amico… sollevò lo sguardo verso Ross e allargò le braccia.

“Non capisco.”

“La gente ragione, dovresti davvero fartelo stampare su una maglietta” sospirò Everett, riuscendo a stento a trattenersi dall’insultarlo. Stephen gli avrebbe fatto una ramanzina, altrimenti.

La scena avanzò velocemente fino alla sera, quando Sherlock annunciò agli invitati che Mary era incinta, e per John fu surreale rivedere quel momento: la prima, istintiva reazione del se stesso del passato non fu di gioia, ma di shock, mentre Mary doveva aver già realizzato che Rosie poteva non essere sua figlia e già pensava a come mantenere il segreto.

“Questa farsa avrebbe dovuto finire qui, in questo momento” sospirò il John del presente: ora gli appariva chiaro che quel rapporto non aveva un futuro.

Poco dopo aver dato l’annuncio, mentre John e Mary ballavano, Sherlock scivolò via silenziosamente dalla festa, stretto nel suo cappotto come se fosse uno scudo, senza mai guardarsi indietro. Sul suo cellulare apparve un messaggio di Mycroft: “è per questo che ti ho detto di non farti coinvolgere.”

“A quel tempo non mi ero accorto che fosse andato via così presto - mormorò John - e anche dopo, pensai che fosse solo perché odiava le feste. Ma ora…”

“Ora cosa ti sembra questo, John?” domandò Everett.

“Sembra un addio.”

John allungò una mano verso Sherlock, per trattenerlo, perché non sopportava di vederlo così, ma Ross lo fermò: “È inutile, non può vederti.”

La scena successiva li catapultò in ospedale, dopo il ferimento di Sherlock da parte di Mary: era appena uscito dalla sala operatoria ma era ancora in gravi condizioni. Everett e John erano in piedi, di fianco al suo letto, e anche se in quel momento Sherlock non poteva né vederlo, né sentirlo, John avrebbe voluto stringergli la mano, incoraggiarlo e fargli sentire che lui era lì.

D’un tratto qualcuno socchiuse silenziosamente la porta: era la sua ex moglie, travestita da infermiera.

“Cosa… cosa ci fai lei qui?”

Istintivamente, si frappose tra Mary e il letto di Sherlock, ma la donna gli passò attraverso come se fosse un fantasma.

“Cosa stai facendo? - urlò John - ha appena rischiato di morire per mano tua! Lascialo in pace, vattene!”

“Te l’ho detto: non possono sentirci né vederci, non siamo qui per davvero” gli ricordò Ross, ma John non lo ascoltò.

“Come puoi essere così crudele - le sibilò, a pochi centimetri dalla faccia - Su una cosa avevi ragione: se avessi saputo chi eri veramente, non mi sarei mai innamorato di una persona come te.”

“Sherlock - sussurrò Mary con voce severa - Sherlock, svegliati.”

John si ritrasse, una smorfia di disgusto dipinta sul volto: “Alla piscina, durante il confronto con Moriarty, Sherlock gli disse di non avere un cuore, ma si sbagliava. Lui ha un cuore enorme, sei tu quella che ha un vuoto al centro del petto.”

Mary toccò la spalla nuda di Sherlock per indurlo a svegliarsi e lo chiamò ancora.

Le ciglia di Sherlock sfarfallarono e aprì gli occhi a fatica. Subito Mary si chinò su di lui, fredda e cinica: “Non dirlo a John. Mi senti? Non devi dirlo a John - lo minacciò - o la prossima volta non sarai così fortunato. Posso sbagliare mira una volta, ma non due.”

John crollò in ginocchio e si coprì la bocca con una mano. 

Il mantello sulle spalle di Ross accennò ad accarezzargli le spalle in un gesto di conforto.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Everett, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui.

“No, non va un cazzo bene: Sherlock non mi ha mai raccontato questo. Mi disse solo che era stata Mary a sparargli, ma non che l’aveva minacciato mentre ancora lottava tra la vita e la morte. E quel colpo di pistola - deglutì e prese un profondo respiro, lottando contro la nausea che gli attanagliava lo stomaco - non è mai stata un’operazione chirurgica: Mary voleva ucciderlo per davvero. Ma allora perché mi ha spinto a tornare da lei?” domandò John balzando in piedi.

Il mantello li trasportò in una stanza vuota dalle pareti bianchi, dove presero a scorrere altre istantanee della sua vita: John che usciva con Sarah, poi con Jeanette, poi con un’altra donna di cui adesso non ricordava il nome, John che ribadiva a Irene Adler di non essere gay, che diceva ad Angelo di non essere il ragazzo di Sherlock senza notare che il suo viso si rabbuiava, John che perdonava Mary nonostante tutto e tornava con lei.

_ “Tu hai scelto lei.” _

“Oh…”

Sherlock lo aveva spinto da Mary perché credeva fosse ciò che voleva davvero, perché forse era rassegnato al fatto che John non avrebbe mai voluto altro nella vita. Sicuramente non lui.

Ed infine Everett e John si trovarono nell’ufficio di Mycroft. L’uomo aveva appena consegnato a Mary i tre passaporti in bianco.

“È la soluzione migliore - ribadì la donna guardando verso Sherlock - John sarà al sicuro e avrà la vita che ha sempre desiderato.”

L’espressione sul suo viso era quasi di trionfo, come un generale che esce vittorioso da una guerra.

“È stato un piacere conoscervi, signori Holmes” concluse Mary, prima di lasciare la stanza. Nessuno dei due uomini le rispose, ma dopo un attimo, Mycroft allungò una sigaretta al fratello.

Sherlock la accese senza esitazione.

“Non lo rivedrai mai più. Ti sta davvero bene?” domandò Mycroft, dopo qualche minuto di pesante silenzio.

“Quello che voglio io non conta, conta solo che John e ciò che ama siano al sicuro. E comunque lui se n’è già andato, in un certo senso.”

Spense la sigaretta e uscì.

Non era vero che a Sherlock non importava di lui, ma lo aveva lasciato andare perché pensava che John se ne fosse già andato per conto suo.

E tutto ciò che Sherlock aveva fatto, l’aveva fatto pensando al suo bene, credendo che sarebbe stato felice. Aveva sbagliato e non avrebbe dovuto prendere quelle decisioni al posto suo, ma Ross aveva ragione: non aveva mai voluto fargli volontariamente del male.

Invece era stato lui a fargli male, fisicamente e nell’animo, ferendolo con i suoi pugni solo per sfogare la rabbia, e colpendolo con parole piene di disprezzo, negando quanto fosse importante, quando non c’era mai stata una persona più importante di Sherlock nella sua vita.

“Il viaggio finisce qui” annunciò Everett.

“Avevi ragione, sai?”

“Riguardo a cosa?”

“Sono un idiota e anche uno stronzo.”

Ross sbuffò una risatina: “Non all’ultimo stadio, dato che te ne rendi conto. Dove vuoi andare?”

“Portami da lui” rispose John senza esitare.

“Subito. Solo un consiglio: fai attenzione alla strada.”

“Cosa?”

Ma Ross e il mantello erano già scomparsi.


	11. 10. Ghiaccio invisibile

**GHIACCIO INVISIBILE**

“Quando accade cosa?” ripeté Sherlock, ma quando riaprì gli occhi, non era più nel palazzo di Strange. Era nuovamente seduto nella sua auto, mentre guidava nel Buckinghamshire, e sul sedile del passeggero non c’era più nessuno.

Sherlock rallentò, accostò al bordo della strada e spense il motore, appoggiandosi allo schienale del sedile.

Aveva sognato tutto? Era stata una allucinazione?

Abbassò lo sguardo e, sulle ginocchia, trovò un post it giallo ripiegato.

“Non è una allucinazione, idiota” c’era scritto in una grafia elegante e allungata.

Quindi era tutto vero: era stato rapito da uno stregone e sballottato ovunque come un pacco.

Era ancora stranito dall’esperienza, ma ora capiva come si era sentito John, inerme in balia degli eventi, mentre lui e Mary decidevano del suo futuro senza dirgli nulla.

Si era comportato in modo orribile con John, non era un problema ammetterlo.

E adesso, cosa doveva fare?

Strange era sembrato fiducioso che, grazie a quella illuminante esperienza, le cose tra loro due si sarebbero aggiustate, ma lui non lo era altrettanto: aveva capito di aver sbagliato con John, tuttavia quella consapevolezza non serviva a nulla.

Anzi, alla luce della nuova consapevolezza, la situazione gli appariva ancor più irrimediabile: John aveva delle ottime ragioni per odiarlo e volerlo fuori dalla sua vita, e non c’era nulla che potesse fare per cambiare il passato e ciò che gli aveva fatto.

Poteva chiedergli scusa, ma dopo tutte le bugie che gli aveva raccontato negli anni, non c’era ragione per cui John gli credesse. 

E Sherlock non pensava sarebbe stato piacevole rivederlo, dopo il loro scontro a Baker Street.

Tuttavia, quale era la sua alternativa? Continuare a guidare, seguire un caso di cui nemmeno gli importava e fare finta di nulla, ma anche quello sarebbe stato un po’ come continuare a mentire a John.

No, doveva sapere la verità: che ora Sherlock capiva di aver sbagliato e voleva chiedergli scusa per il male che gli aveva fatto. Però John doveva anche sapere quanto Sherlock fosse rimasto ferito e arrabbiato dalle sue parole.

La verità aveva due facce.

Avevano diritto entrambi alla sincerità e a un chiarimento definitivo, anche se fosse stato l’ultimo, e John non lo avesse perdonato. Ma almeno non avrebbe avuto più rimpianti e avrebbe potuto andare avanti sul serio con la sua vita. O almeno, poteva provare.

Prese il cellulare, ma si accorse che in quel punto non c’era campo e, piuttosto che avventurarsi ulteriormente nella campagna, decise di tornare indietro.

Azionò i tergicristalli, perché nel breve periodo in cui si era fermato, quasi due dita di neve si erano accumulate sul parabrezza, e invertì il senso di marcia.

Mentre guidava, la sua mente continuava a pensare al modo in cui Strange gli aveva aperto gli occhi: era stato davvero cieco a non vedere quanto il suo comportamento avesse ferito John, e profondamente egoista nell’averlo escluso da decisioni importanti che riguardavano la sua vita.

Non avrebbe dovuto scegliere lui di dargli una nuova identità e, anni prima, non avrebbe dovuto tenerlo all’oscuro del suo piano contro Moriarty.

E pensare che sarebbe bastato parlargli, e ora le cose sarebbero state molto diverse. John era sempre stato al suo fianco, avrebbe appoggiato qualunque suo piano, non gli avrebbe mai voltato le spalle.

Sherlock strinse il volante: come aveva potuto non accorgersi degli sbagli colossali che aveva commesso?

D’improvviso la macchina slittò, avvicinandolo pericolosamente al ciglio della strada; d’istinto Sherlock controsterzò ma, a causa della velocità, la macchina partì in testacoda come una trottola impazzita.

_ “Ghiaccio invisibile” _ fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a pensare Sherlock in quei secondi.

Era ironico: così come nel suo rapporto con John, avanzava sicuro delle sue decisioni, dritto per la sua strada, e alla fine scivolava su qualcosa che non era riuscito a vedere.

Priva di controllo, l’auto uscì di strada, schiantandosi contro una grossa quercia; ma Sherlock ricordò le parole di Strange: “quando accade, togli le mani dal volante”, e seguì il consiglio, un attimo prima che l’airbag si gonfiasse.


	12. 11. Tempesta di neve

Invece che nella pensione, John si ritrovò seduto al volante della Aston Martin della signora Hudson, ferma in una piazzola di sosta dell’autostrada; sul navigatore satellitare erano impostate le coordinate del luogo dove era diretto Sherlock.

Everett Ross e quello strano mantello magico erano scomparsi nel nulla, così come erano apparsi, ma c’era un post it azzurro appoggiato sulle sue ginocchia, che riportava un imperioso messaggio: “Muoviti a trovarlo!”

“Cristo - esalò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli - è successo davvero.”

Fuori città la nevicata era ancora più intensa e ben poche auto si avventuravano lungo la strada.

Sarebbe stato molto più saggio tornare indietro, ma dopo aver visto il suo passato da una nuova angolazione, John voleva raggiungere Sherlock e parlargli. Voleva chiedergli scusa per come si era comportato, ma anche per fargli capire che non avrebbe dovuto decidere della sua vita. Sentiva che entrambi avevano diritto a chiarimento onesto.

Tuttavia John non credeva che sarebbe servito a ricucire il loro rapporto, come Ross sembrava credere. Su quello aveva ormai perso le speranze: se anche Sherlock aveva provato qualcosa per lui in passato, dopo quello che gli aveva fatto John, non poteva che provare odio per lui.

Provò a chiamarlo, per chiedergli dove fosse esattamente, ma il suo numero risultava irraggiungibile, quindi a John non restò altro da fare che mettere in moto l’auto della signora Hudson, seguire le indicazioni del navigatore e sperare di raggiungerlo in tempo, prima che commettesse una follia di troppo.

La signora Hudson aveva detto che Sherlock sragionava perché diceva di non essere più lui, ma John sapeva il perché di quelle parole: era stato lui a urlargliele contro quando lo aveva picchiato.

_“Tu non sei Sherlock Holmes, sei solo una bugia senza nome.”_

La neve cadeva incessante e il vento sferzava la campagna; era in corso una vera e propria tempesta e, nonostante fosse molto concentrato sulla guida, John si ritrovò a pensare che il turbinio della neve assomigliava molto ai suoi sentimenti attuali: agitati, confusi, burrascosi.

Everett Ross aveva ragione: c’erano cose di Sherlock che non sapeva, che erano rimaste sepolte in profondità, come questi campi sotto la neve, cose che non aveva saputo vedere.

Col tempo, e a causa degli eventi che si erano succeduti senza sosta nella sua vita, John aveva coperto l’immagine di Sherlock di pregiudizi, come strati e strati di neve: Sherlock era una macchina, non provava sentimenti, mentiva e manipolava chiunque senza motivo, solo per il gusto di farlo, non lo aveva mai considerato un amico.

John aveva così finito per celare ai suoi stessi occhi, la vera natura di Sherlock, che in realtà aveva visto e conosceva: Sherlock era l’uomo che l’aveva salvato da un abisso di solitudine e depressione quando era tornato a Londra dopo l’Afghanistan, era l’uomo che gli aveva trasformato la vita, che si era sacrificato per la sua felicità, che lo aveva anteposto a ogni cosa, anche alla sua stessa salute.

John lasciò l’autostrada, immettendosi in una strada secondaria, e pregò che fosse quello il percorso scelto anche da Sherlock.

Aveva chiesto a Ross di essere portato da lui e dubitava che l’uomo lo avrebbe messo su una falsa pista, perché sembrava davvero interessato a che lui e Sherlock si chiarissero, anche se John non ne capiva il motivo.

Tuttavia di Sherlock non c’era traccia e la neve caduta a terra aveva coperto eventuali tracce di altri pneumatici.

Una folata di vento colpì l’auto di lato, facendola sbandare, ma John non si fermò: aveva paura di restare bloccato o finire in un fossato, ma anche Sherlock era là fuori, e se portava avanti quella follia, allora l’avrebbe fatto anche lui.

_“Sono pronto quando lo sei tu.”_

Tra di loro era stato così un tempo e John desiderò che le cose non fossero cambiare.

La giornata volgeva al termine e la notte avanzava veloce; oltre alla neve adesso si aggiungeva anche il buio a rendere il viaggio difficile.

Illuminata dai fari azzurrini dell’auto, la campagna aveva un aspetto spettrale; mentre avanzava lentamente, vide davanti a sé i fari di un’altra auto, tuttavia il veicolo era fermo: forse qualcuno era rimasto bloccato nella neve.

Quando fu più vicino si accorse che era molto peggio di così: un’auto, ora quasi completamente coperta dalla neve, era uscita di strada, sbattendo contro un albero. Non a velocità elevatatissima, grazie al cielo, dato che i fari erano rimasti accesi ed il cofano non era troppo danneggiato, ma era comunque un brutto incidente.

Il conducente aveva comunque avuto fortuna, perché senza quei fari accesi, John probabilmente non si sarebbe accorto del veicolo fuori strada.

Portò l’auto vicino all’albero e cercò di chiamare i soccorsi, ma non c’era campo.

“Merda!” sibilò, poi uscì dall’auto e venne investito dall’aria gelida.

“Ehi! Ehi, tutto bene?”

Nessuna risposta: o il conducente del veicolo era già uscito e stava cercando aiuto, o non era un buon segno.

Spazzò via la neve dal finestrino con la mano e si paralizzò per lo shock quando vide che l’uomo incosciente seduto al posto di guida era Sherlock.

“Sherlock!” picchiò i pugni sul vetro, ma non ottenne risposta, allora provò ad aprire la portiera, ma era chiusa dall’interno. Fece il giro dell’auto e usò un grosso ramo spezzato per colpire ripetutamente il finestrino del lato passeggero fino a mandarlo in frantumi, e finalmente sbloccò le portiere dall’interno.

“Sherlock… Sherlock, ti prego, no…” sussurrò mentre avvicinava due dita alla sua carotide. Sentì le pulsazioni forti e regolari e il sollievo lo invase, poi passò a valutare i danni: la cintura di sicurezza era allacciata e l’airbag si era gonfiato, non aveva ferite evidenti, se non un ematoma sulla tempia sinistra, che doveva aver sbattuto contro la portiera.

“Sherlock!” John provò a chiamarlo di nuovo e questa volta ricevette un debole mugolio in risposta; qualche attimo dopo gli occhi di Sherlock si aprirono e misero lentamente a fuoco l’ambiente circostante.

La testa gli pulsava dolorosamente e qualcosa stringeva il suo polso destro in una morsa ferrea: era una mano. Sherlock risalì con lo sguardo lungo il braccio cui apparteneva, fino a incontrare il viso pallido e preoccupato di John.

“Cos’è, un altro test? Ti ho detto che ho capito, puoi smetterla” mormorò infastidito, credendo si trattasse di un’altra trovata di Strange.

“Test? Dev’essere la botta in testa” disse John, che non fece caso più di tanto alle sue parole: era normale che fosse confuso dopo l’incidente.

“Qual è lo scopo di farmi vedere questa illusione?” domandò Sherlock, rivolto apparentemente al tettuccio dell’auto.

“Non ti agitare - pregò John poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla - ricordi cos’è successo?”

“Stavo tornando a Londra, la macchina è scivolata su una lastra di ghiaccio e sono uscito di strada. E devo avere una commozione cerebrale, a giudicare da quanto è persistente questa allucinazione.”

“Non sono un’allucinazione” lo rassicurò John, ma Sherlock sbuffò, contrariato: “Certo che lo sei: è impossibile che John sia qui.”

Le sue parole avevano un tono ruvido e amareggiato e, per un istante, John non seppe cosa dire, poi gli strinse di nuovo la spalla.

“Sono qui per davvero: la signora Hudson mi ha detto dove stavi andando.”

Ometté di nominare Ross e il mantello, perché quello che gli era accaduto era così folle che nessuno gli avrebbe creduto. E comunque ora non era importante, contava solo che Sherlock stesse bene.

Finalmente Sherlock sollevò una mano e la posò su quella di John.

“Sei… sei qui… sei davvero qui.”

“Sì, sono qui.”

Una raffica di vento gelido riempì l’abitacolo di fiocchi di neve: doveva portare Sherlock in ospedale per un controllo.

“Ascoltami: riesci a muovere le gambe? Senti dolori o formicolii da qualche parte?”

Sherlock stese le gambe senza problemi e mosse le braccia.

“Sto bene, ho solo un bernoccolo.”

“Questo lascialo decidere a me. Aspetta qui e non muoverti.”

John scese dall’auto e si allontanò di qualche passo con il cellulare in mano, sperando di veder comparire una tacca di campo, ma quella zona sembrava non essere minimamente coperta.

Quando si voltò, vide che Sherlock aveva disatteso il suo consiglio, era sceso dall’auto e stava muovendo qualche passo.

“Perché non mi ascolti mai? - urlò, andandogli incontro a grandi passi - Ti avevo detto di restare seduto in macchina!”

Nella mente di Sherlock si riaffacciò l’immagine di John che lo colpiva con un pugno, mandandolo a terra e, istintivamente, si allontanò da lui, appiattendosi contro l’auto.

Anche a John tornò immediatamente in mente lo stesso episodio e sgranò gli occhi, inorridito: Sherlock pensava che l’avrebbe colpito di nuovo e aveva paura di lui.

Sentendo la vergogna bruciargli dentro, John abbassò lo sguardo a terra.

“Hai… hai avuto un incidente, d-devi stare attento” balbettò a mo’ di scusa.

“Sto bene, non devi preoccuparti per me.”

 _“Ma io mi preoccupo_ \- pensò John - _e vorrei dimostrartelo. Invece, sembra che ormai io sia capace solo di terrorizzarti.”_

Il freddo pungente e la neve che si era posata sulle sue scarpe in pochi minuti gli ricordarono che dovevano andarsene.

“Vieni, torniamo a Londra” mormorò.

John lo superò senza guardarlo in faccia e raggiunse l’auto.

“La signora Hudson ti ha lasciato la sua Aston Martin?” Doveva essere molto preoccupata per lui e Sherlock si appuntò di chiederle scusa, una volta a casa.

John sbuffò una risata: “Non avevo idea che avesse una macchina… una macchina del genere, poi! Come può permettersela?”

“È pur sempre la vedova di un trafficante di droga” osservò Sherlock, aprendo la portiera.

John scosse la testa, ancora incredulo: “Dio, preferivo non saperlo.”

Anche Sherlock rise e, per un istante, fu come tornare indietro nel tempo, a una sera trascorsa a cena da Angelo o a ridacchiare sulla scena di un crimine, un breve squarcio di sereno nel mezzo di una tempesta di neve.


	13. 12. Bloccati dalla neve

John azzardò una fugace occhiata in direzione di Sherlock e si rilassò quando vide che non era più spaventato, poi mise in moto, ma le ruote girarono a vuoto nella neve alta e soffice.

“Oh, andiamo…”

Inserì la retromarcia e l’auto si spostò all’indietro di qualche centimetro, ma quando John provò a ripartire, si impantanò di nuovo, scodando di lato.

“Siamo bloccati.”

“Fammi provare di nuovo.”

John pigiò al massimo il pedale del gas, ma l’auto slittò sul posto senza avanzare di un metro.

“Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo! - John picchiò i pugni sul volante - Va bene: mettiti al posto di guida, mentre io spingo.”

“La neve è troppo alta, non ce la farai” obiettò Sherlock, ma John era già sceso.

“Fai come ti ho detto!”

Sherlock scosse la testa, ma si spostò e mise in moto, mentre John spingeva su tutte le sue forze. Fu inutile: le ruote continuarono a girare a vuoto e, spostata tutta la neve sotto di loro, trovarono un terreno fangoso e fradicio d’acqua, sul quale non trovarono appiglio: era chiaro che l’auto non si sarebbe mossa di lì, senza l’aiuto di un carro attrezzi.

John si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte, teso e preoccupato: era vero che Sherlock era lucido e si muoveva senza difficoltà, ma le concussioni erano subdole e le complicanze potevano insorgere all’improvviso. Ormai era notte e la temperatura, già gelida, era precipitata ulteriormente: il rischio di ipotermia non era così remoto.

“Non è possibile…” mormorò: aveva dei progetti in mente, voleva chiarirsi con Sherlock, non aveva alcuna intenzione di morire assiderato in mezzo alla campagna.

Risalì in macchina e accese il riscaldamento, e fu grato a Sherlock che si astenne dal commentare con un  _ “te lo avevo detto” _ .

“Qualcuno dovrà passare prima o poi, non siamo in una landa isolata.”

“Le autorità hanno consigliato alla cittadinanza di non uscire di casa.”

“Esisterà qualcun altro pazzo che se ne infischia dei consigli.”

Sherlock sbuffò sonoramente: “Come noi? Non credo.”

“Allora per stanotte resteremo in macchina: il riscaldamento ci impedirà di congelare.”

Sherlock tuttavia non era d’accordo: “La tempesta è ancora al culmine: in breve tempo seppellirà l’automobile e non potremo farci niente. Se il tubo di scappamento si ottura, moriremo soffocati dal monossido di carbonio. Dobbiamo trovare un altro riparo.”

I nervi già tesi di John cedettero e picchiò un pugno sul cruscotto: “Piantala di contraddirmi! Perché bisogna fare sempre come dici tu?”

Questa volta Sherlock non sussultò di paura davanti alla sua scenata, ma si infuriò a sua volta.

“Maledizione John, non è un gioco, sto cercando di non farti morire. Io cerco solo di… - schioccò le labbra e scosse la testa - Non funziona… senti, fai come vuoi.”

Detto questo aprì la portiera, accese la torcia del cellulare e si allontanò nella neve che gli arrivava alle ginocchia, apparentemente senza una meta. Ormai non riusciva più ad avere una conversazione normale con John, perché qualsiasi cosa usciva dalla sua bocca lo irritava, non si sarebbero chiariti e non avrebbero parlato di nulla. 

Strange era stato un illuso a sperare che il suo intervento servisse a qualcosa.

John si massaggiò le tempie e ringhiò una bestemmia.

Sherlock aveva ragione: quando era in Afghanistan era incappato in una tempesta di sabbia che aveva ingolfato il motore del loro blindato e John sapeva che una tempesta di neve aveva gli stessi effetti: restare in macchina probabilmente li avrebbe uccisi.

_ “Dopo ciò che hai visto, sei davvero così ottuso da pensare che ogni sua parola abbia lo scopo di manipolarti? Che vantaggio ne avrebbe in questa situazione?” _

Uscì dall’auto e lo seguì, annaspando nella neve e incespicando.

“Dove vai?” gli urlò, ma Sherlock non gli rispose.

“Cos’è, morire qua fuori è meglio che morire in auto?” continuò John.

“Prima dell’incidente, ho notato un casolare alla fine di questo campo. Nessuna luce accesa, quindi sarà disabitato, ma penso sia un riparo migliore.”

“Oh… va bene” mormorò John, sentendosi davvero idiota a questo punto, e lo seguì.

No, non andava per niente bene: iniziavano a litigare non appena aprivano la bocca e sembrava che Sherlock non sopportasse più nemmeno l’idea di averlo vicino.

Non poteva dargli torto.

La casetta era in effetti disabitata, probabilmente usata stagionalmente dai pastori che badavano alle greggi di pecore; per fortuna c’era un caminetto e trovarono un po’ di legna in una vecchia cassapanca, così poterono riscaldare la stanza e far asciugare i pantaloni e le scarpe bagnati di neve.

Sherlock si appoggiò alla parete di fianco al camino, portò le ginocchia al petto e chiuse gli occhi.

“Con una concussione sarebbe meglio non dormire” gli ricordò cautamente John dopo minuto, mentre spostava le braci nel camino per far posto ad altra legna.

“Lo so: non sto dormendo.”

“Cioè, puoi farlo se sei stanco, ma ti devo svegliare tra un paio d’ore per controllare che non peggiori.”

“Non serve, resterò sveglio” rispose Sherlock, e alle orecchie di John suonò come un  _ “non ho bisogno di te.” _

Non ne era sorpreso.

Si alzò e andò alla finestra: era buio pesto e non si vedeva nulla, si udiva solo la neve picchiettare sui vetri, ma restò lì, fingendo di guardare il paesaggio, perché non sapeva cosa altro dire. Era partito con l’intenzione di chiarirsi con Sherlock, ma ora l’impresa sembrava impossibile, era evidente che ormai lo odiava e quindi non avrebbe ascoltato nulla di ciò che John aveva da dire.

Invece Sherlock credeva fosse John quello che lo odiava: dedusse che era venuto a cercarlo solo perché glielo aveva chiesto la signora Hudson, ma dalla sua postura rigida, dal modo in cui gli dava le spalle e lo evitava, anche in uno spazio così ristretto, era chiaro che rimpiangeva quella decisione e che avrebbe voluto trovarsi ovunque, ma non lì con lui. Dopotutto, era stato John a uscire dalla sua vita e a dire che non voleva più rivederlo: essere costretto a farlo di nuovo non rientrava certo nei suoi programmi.

E di tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli, nemmeno una uscì dalle sue labbra.

Erano bloccati lì, fisicamente e metaforicamente e nessuno dei due aveva idea di come uscire dall’empasse.


	14. 13. Scongelamento

I minuti si allungavano, densi e appiccicosi, e sembravano non trascorrere mai.

Quando le gambe iniziarono a dolere per essere rimasto troppo a lungo in piedi, anche John si sedette di fianco al camino, dal lato opposto di Sherlock.

Potevano vedersi, ma era come se tra di loro ci fosse un muro invalicabile.

Da sotto la suola delle scarpe, la neve si sciolse e colò sul vecchio pavimento di legno, evaporando o scomparendo tra le fessure.

La stessa cosa che era successa a loro.

“Come siamo arrivati qui?”

John non aveva avuto intenzione di dirlo ad alta voce, ma le sue parole riempirono l’aria.

Sherlock schioccò le labbra e parlò lentamente: “Sai, non è un pensiero piacevole, ma di tanto in tanto ho la terribile sensazione che alla fine siamo solo umani.”

“Anche tu?”

“No. Anche tu.” [1]

John fece per protestare, ma poi annuì lentamente: Sherlock aveva ragione, alla fine erano esattamente quello. Non due supereroi, non due leggende, non i personaggi delle storie del suo blog, ma solo due esseri umani pieni di difetti.

Azzardò un’occhiata fugace in direzione di Sherlock: illuminata dalle fiamme inquiete del camino, il suo viso appariva di colpo invecchiato e profondamente infelice.

“Senti…”

“Sono stanco” biascicò Sherlock, interrompendolo.

“Lo sono anch’io - disse John - ma proprio per questo penso che dovremmo parlare.”

“Ci riusciremo? O finiremo di nuovo per urlarci addosso?”

John guardò le sue mani appoggiate in grembo e si strinse nelle spalle: “Possiamo provare.”

“E se non funziona?”

A John parve di intercettare una nota di paura nella voce di Sherlock, e lo capì, perché se non funzionava, dovevano arrendersi. Ma in fondo al cuore, John non voleva farlo, dopo ciò che Ross gli aveva fatto vedere, ed era guidato dalla speranza che anche Sherlock non volesse abbandonare tutto senza fare un ultimo tentativo.

“Non lo sapremo mai, se non proviamo.”

Restarono in silenzio ancora, ascoltando la neve che picchiettava sui vetri sporchi, infine fu Sherlock a farsi coraggio e parlare. Dopotutto era ciò che voleva fare, dopo il suo incontro con Strange, anche se aveva paura dell’esito di quella conversazione.

“Io non so davvero come siamo arrivati a questo - indicò loro due con un gesto della mano - ma sono quando è cominciato, ed è stata colpa mia. Non avrei dovuto nasconderti il mio piano per sconfiggere l’organizzazione criminale di Moriarty, invece ti ho trattato come se tu fossi solo una pedina in un gioco di scacchi, come se tu non avessi alcuna importanza. Non solo,dopo quella volta l’ho rifatto ancora, e solo di recente ho aperto gli occhi e ho capito come questo ti ha fatto sentire. Mi dispiace e di questo ti chiedo scusa, anche se non mi credi.”

Non parlò di Strange: John avrebbe pensato soltanto che era impazzito per via della botta alla testa, e comunque era irrilevante ora.

“Chi lo dice che non ti credo?”

“L’hai detto tu, l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti: io sono solo una bugia senza nome. È questo ciò che pensi di me, quindi perché dovresti credermi ora?”

Sherlock allungò le gambe davanti a sé e appoggiò la testa al muro, rassegnato.

Questa volta non c’era una bomba da disinnescare tra di loro, né pericoli, e John percepì che non c’erano inganni nelle sue parole e non lo stava manipolando. C’era solo la verità nuda, quasi ridicola nella sua semplicità: _‘Mi dispiace e di questo ti chiedo scusa’_.

In fondo era solo questo che John voleva: che Sherlock aprisse gli occhi, che lo vedesse e realizzasse quanto gli aveva fatto male sentirsi invisibile agli occhi del suo migliore amico.

“A volte mi sono sentito come se non avessi alcun controllo sulla mia vita e la mia volontà non contasse più nulla, come se io non contassi nulla. Era come andare alla deriva, e questo mi ha mandato in bestia” spiegò John.

Sherlock storse le labbra in una smorfia: grazie all’intervento di Strange ora capiva perfettamente quello che provava.

“E ti credo” aggiunse John.

“Sherlock si sporse oltre il camino per guardarlo in viso: “Davvero?”

Sembrava genuinamente sorpreso.

“Sì, davvero.”

“John, non ho mai voluto farti del male e non ti ho mentito con l’intenzione di farti sentire così: la situazione era pericolosa e volevo che tu fossi al sicuro, ma alla fine ho sbagliato tutto.”

“Posso capire perché lo hai fatto, ma dovevi lasciare che fossi io a decidere.”

“Ora lo so.”

“Sono stato un soldato, Sherlock: davvero pensavi che non fossi in grado di aiutarti?”

“No, non ho mai pensato questo. Ma Moriarty ti aveva messo nel mirino di un sicario e a quel tempo non avevo idea di cos’altro avesse in serbo la sua organizzazione criminale. Poteva essere ancora più pericoloso.”

“Tu l’hai affrontata, però.”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle: “Ho pensato che se avessi fallito, per te non sarebbe cambiato nulla, poiché mi credevi già morto.”

John si coprì il volto con le mani e gemette: lo stesso spirito di sacrificio che lo aveva portato a proteggere Mary quando gli aveva sparato, o ad uccidere Magnussen per proteggerli.

L’opposto di una macchina.

“Non va bene?” chiese Sherlock con esitazione, percependo il suo disagio.

“È incredibile quanto tu riesca a essere allo stesso tempo altruista ed egoista. Non sto dicendo che i sacrifici che hai fatto per me sono da disprezzare… nessuno ha mai fatto per me quello che hai fatto e di questo ti sarò sempre grato, ma devi avere più cura della tua vita: ci sono persone che soffrirebbero se tu morissi.”

Sherlock emise un verso gutturale, come a dire che non ne era molto convinto, ma John insisté: “Ne soffrirebbero enormemente.”

Era incluso anche lui nell’elenco, ma non ebbe il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce.

“Prometto che non ti manipolerò mai più e non prenderò decisioni al posto tuo” rispose Sherlock evasivamente, perché sapeva benissimo che se un domani John si fosse trovato di nuovo in pericolo di vita, non avrebbe esitato a rischiare la propria per salvarlo.

“Grazie. Visto? Non chiedevo molto.”

“Bene, allora ci siamo chiariti - disse Sherlock, tornando ad appoggiarsi al muro - Vero?”

John si alzò e recuperò altra legna da bruciare, poi si inginocchiò davanti al camino, più vicino a dove sedeva Sherlock.

“No, non del tutto: ora tocca a me.”

“A fare cosa?”

“A scusarmi. Non avevo alcun diritto di picchiarti a quel modo: non importa se ero furioso, non importa se ero ubriaco, non dovevo permettermi. E tu dovresti denunciarmi, non appena torniamo a Londra.”

Sherlock non disse nulla, limitandosi a fissare la punta delle sue scarpe infangate: certo, i pugni di John erano stati dolorosi, ma più di tutto era rimasto ferito dalle sue parole. Non lo capiva?

“E le cose che ti ho detto… - mormorò John nascondendo il viso tra le mani - come ho potuto paragonarti a lei? Tu non sei come Mary, non l’ho mai pensato, devi credermi. È solo che in quel momento desideravo ferirti in ogni modo possibile.”

“Va tutto bene” lo rassicurò Sherlock, perché era vero: in qualche modo John aveva compreso ciò che gli aveva fatto male per davvero.

John scosse veementemente la testa: “Non va tutto bene.”

“No, ma è quel che è.” [2]

“È uno schifo - sbuffò John accigliandosi - quello che ci siamo fatti a vicenda. Ma ti prometto che diventerò una persona migliore di così: tornerò dalla mia terapista e non alzerò mai più un dito su di te. Non voglio essere una persona di cui hai paura.”

John azzardò uno sguardo veloce in direzione di Sherlock e lo vide schiudere le labbra per lo stupore.

“Tu non mi credi. Lo capisco, è normale.”

“No, non è quello.”

“E allora cosa?”

“Noi non viviamo più assieme, né ci frequentiamo. Non ci saranno più occasioni in cui il mio comportamento potrebbe farti perdere le staffe, quindi, se lo fai per me…”

“Lo faccio anche per me stesso, perché quello che ho fatto è sbagliato. Te l’ho detto: merito la galera per aver alzato le mani su di te. Comunque ti capisco, se non vuoi più avere nulla a che fare con me.” John deglutì, cercando di sciogliere il nodo che gli stringeva la gola.

“Non è quello che vuoi tu?” domandò Sherlock.

John rigirò l’attizzatoio nelle braci ardenti.

“No, non più. Credo di non averlo mai voluto, in effetti. Mi sono subito pentito di ciò che ti ho fatto, ma mi vergognavo anche e non trovavo il coraggio di chiamarti e chiederti scusa.”

“Vorrei che lo avessi fatto” confessò Sherlock.

John posò una mano sulla sua caviglia, l’unica parte di lui che poteva raggiungere senza muoversi.

“Perdonami” sussurrò.

Dopo un attimo, Sherlock si allungò in avanti e coprì la mano con la sua.

“Anche tu.”

John ruotò il polso e strinse appena le sue dita, nel gesto più intimo e delicato che avesse mai avuto nei suoi confronti, e sentì la rabbia, il dolore e la frustrazione sciogliersi lentamente e scivolare via, come neve al sole.

“Stai tremando, vieni davanti al fuoco.”

Sherlock strisciò vicino a lui silenziosamente e rimase a guardare le fiamme, la spalla che sfiorava quella di John ad ogni respiro. La stanchezza provocata dall’incidente, ma anche dalla irrequietezza dell’ultimo periodo, calarono su lui; chiuse gli occhi e quando li riaprì era sdraiato su un fianco, coperto non solo dal suo cappotto, ma anche dal giaccone di John.

Il vento aveva smesso di soffiare e stava albeggiando.

“Ah, sei sveglio - disse John, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla finestra - Come ti senti?”

“Meglio - rispose Sherlock, tastandosi la tempia - il mal di testa è passato.”

“Ha smesso di nevicare, ma siccome è finita la legna da ardere, penso che dovremmo muoverci per cercare aiuto.”

“Mh.”

Lasciarono il loro riparo e tornarono sulla strada. Finalmente, qualche chilometro più avanti, tornò il segnale del cellulare e poterono chiamare un carro attrezzi per far rimorchiare entrambi i veicoli.

“Dove vi lascio?” chiese l’autista del mezzo.

Sherlock diede l’indirizzo di Baker Street, poi fece un cenno a John.

 _“Ovvio_ \- pensò l’ex soldato - _non possiamo tornare a vivere insieme di punto in bianco.”_

Si erano chiariti e perdonati a vicenda, ma le cose non potevano tornare subito come erano prima con uno schiocco di dita, ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, quindi diede l’indirizzo della pensione dove stava, anche se l’idea di tornare lì non gli sorrideva molto, ora.

“Hai venduto la casa?” domandò Sherlock con una punta di stupore.

“Sì, lì non potevo più restare.”

Il carro attrezzi si fermò a un semaforo rosso, poi ripartì.

“Non ti manca?”

“No - rispose John, senza esitazione - lì non c’era nulla di mio.”

“Mi dispiace” esalò Sherlock in un sospiro.

“Non farlo, non devi scusarti per cose che non hai fatto.”

“Tu non volevi che andasse così, mi dispiace per quello.”

John si strinse nelle spalle e ripeté le parole di Sherlock: “È quello che è,” riuscendo a strappargli un sorriso.

“Ci vediamo?” domandò Sherlock, davanti al portone di Baker Street.

Una speranza.

Un desiderio.

La ricerca di una conferma che tra loro poteva funzionare di nuovo.

“Sì - rispose John - ti chiamo nei prossimi giorni, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] [2] Da The Lying detective.


	15. 14. Influenza

Appena messo piede in casa, Sherlock si scusò con la signora Hudson per averla fatta preoccupare e lei lo perdonò subito, vedendo che ora stava meglio (e che la sua preziosa Aston Martin era tornata indietro intatta).

Poi chiamò Lestrade perché si occupasse lui del caso dei trafficanti: non gli era mai interessato davvero, aveva solo seguito un impulso dettato dalla frustrazione, e ora che aveva la possibilità di riavvicinarsi a John, gli interessava ancor meno.

Tuttavia, dopo una veloce doccia, iniziò ad avvertire i sintomi di un malessere, contratto a causa del freddo che aveva patito.

Inizialmente fu solo un fastidioso pizzicore in gola, che Sherlock cercò di alleviare con del miele, poi sopravvenne un insistente cerchio alla testa che gli fece passare la voglia di stare al computer.

Consumò un pasto leggera, perché non mangiava nulla dal giorno prima ed era discretamente affamato, ma dopo cena, una forte pesantezza di stomaco si aggiunse agli altri sintomi.

Si rifugiò sotto le coperte, sospirando irritato: odiava stare male, il suo mezzo di trasporto faceva le bizze, non funzionava più a dovere e questo lo faceva sentire impotente e miserabile.

Si rigirò nel letto senza riuscire a prendere sonno, mentre il mal di stomaco aumentava e si trasformava in una nausea che gli rese quasi difficile respirare.

Si alzò e scatto e corse in bagno un attimo prima di vomitare la cena nel gabinetto; fu scosso da brividi di freddo e un attimo dopo la sua pelle si ricoprì di sudore. Si toccò la fronte, trovandola bollente, e si trascinò fino all’armadietto dei medicinali; prese due compresse di paracetamolo e bevve un sorso d’acqua direttamente dal rubinetto, ma il suo stomaco si ribellò di nuovo.

Restò inginocchiato sul water finché non fu sicuro che non avrebbe vomitato di nuovo, poi si rialzò in piedi a fatica, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta perché gli girava terribilmente la testa, e si trascinò a fatica di nuovo a letto.

Rabbrividiva ad ogni respiro e si sentiva sempre più male, con le ossa che dolevano e gli impedivano di riposare.

Gli tornò alla mente un episodio di quando era bambino: era rimasto a giocare e correre troppo tempo sotto la neve e finì per ammalarsi. In quell’occasione, Mycroft si limitò ad alzare brevemente gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo.

“Ti avevo avvertito che ti saresti ammalato, Sherlock - sentenziò con la sua voce calma e indolente - saresti dovuto rientrare in casa quando te l’ho detto. Ora affronterai le conseguenza della tua stupidità. Ogni nostro gesto ha una conseguenza, Sherlock. Devi impararlo.”

I suoi genitori furono meno aridi, ma gli dissero solo che avrebbe dovuto avere pazienza ed aspettare che la febbre passasse.

“Ma io sto male.”

“Guarirai Sherlock, è solo un’influenza, non la fine del mondo,” gli offrì sua madre, prima di tornare al suo lavoro.

Ma lui era solo un bambino, la corazza che si era costruito negli anni ancora non l’aveva, e lui desiderava soltanto che qualcuno gli tenesse la mano e gli dicesse: _“Mi dispiace se stai male, resto qui con te finché non starai meglio, e anche dopo, se vorrai.”_

Nel suo agitato dormiveglia, quel ricordo si tramutò in un incubo, confondendosi con frammenti della sua immaginazione, ove sprofondava nell’asfalto al centro di una grande piazza, nell’indifferenza degli anonimi passanti senza volto che gli camminavano attorno, e altri ricordi della sua giovinezza, di lui sdraiato su un materasso sudicio in una casa diroccata, ad attendere che l’eroina facesse effetto e che calasse l’oblio.

Ma poi gli incubi cessarono, cacciati via dalla sensazione gradevole di una mano fresca sulla fronte, un sapore dolce e caldo sulla lingua e una voce familiare che sussurrava rassicurante: “Non preoccuparti, ci sono io con te.”

Ovviamente era un sogno anche quello, una consolatoria illusione creata dalla sua mente, perché non c’era nessuno lì con lui.

“Ma sarebbe bello se fosse vero” mormorò nel suo delirio febbricitante.

La mano si posò sui suoi capelli.

“Se fosse vero cosa?” chiese la voce.

“Se ci fosse qualcuno.”

Si addormentò subito dopo e non poté sentire la risposta strozzata, quasi affranta, della voce.

“Sono qui.”

Sherlock riposò tranquillo diverse ore e quando si svegliò, un pallido sole invernale filtrava dalle tende e il traffico cittadino era all’apice: doveva essere molto tardi.

Stava ancora male, la gola era infiammata al punto che gli faceva male deglutire, ossa e muscoli erano ancora indolenziti, ma la febbre era calata e il mal di testa receduto ad un fastidio sopportabile.

Sul comodino trovò un bicchiere d’acqua e due compresse di paracetamolo. Non ricordava di averli messi lì, anche se era possibile che lo avesse fatto: aveva ricordi piuttosto confusi della notte precedente.

Si alzò con cautela, ma fortunatamente anche le vertigini erano cessate. Voleva fare un bagno a tutti i costi e lavare via il sudore e il senso di sporcizia che l’influenza gli aveva lasciato addosso, poi però udì uno starnuto e un colpo di tosse provenire dal salotto.

Erano suoni decisamente maschili. Non la signora Hudson, dunque. Lestrade? Mycroft?

Incuriosito, indossò la vestaglia e uscì dalla camera da letto, ma l’uomo in piedi in cucina, intento a soffiarsi il naso, non era né l’ispettore di Scotland Yard, né suo fratello, era John.

Fu come se gli ultimi anni non fossero mai trascorsi e a Sherlock sembrò di tornare ai primi tempi della loro convivenza, quando la presenza di John in quella casa era naturale, e ogni cosa era più semplice e leggera.

“John…” mormorò con voce rauca.

John ripose il fazzoletto nella tasca con aria quasi imbarazzata.

“Ah, scusami. Ti ho svegliato?”

“No - lo rassicurò - ero già sveglio.”

“Come ti senti?”

“Non bene, ma meglio di ieri.”

“So che probabilmente non hai appetito, ma dovresti cercare di fare colazione e bere almeno un tè caldo molto zuccherato, ti aiuterà a sentirti meno debole, poi vorrei che tornassi subito a letto: ti sei mosso e prevedo che nelle prossime ore la febbre salirà ancora, quindi…”

“Perché sei qui?” domandò Sherlock, interrompendolo.

“Ieri sera, dopo che il carro attrezzi mi ha lasciato alla pensione, mi è scoppiato il raffreddore: quando siamo rimasti bloccati nella neve abbiamo patito molto freddo, i nostri abiti erano umidi ed era inevitabile che accadesse. Poi ho pensato che tu eri rimasto svenuto in auto diverse ore e che probabilmente stavi peggio di me. Infatti è così.”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, cercando di ricordare la notte precedente, dopo che aveva vomitato ed era tornato a letto.

“Sei qui da ieri notte?”

“Sì: ho provato a chiamarti sul cellulare e non hai risposto, ma la signora Hudson mi ha confermato che eri a casa, così sono venuto a vedere come stavi, e non stavi bene.”

“È solo influenza, passerà” disse Sherlock, ripetendo ciò che gli aveva detto sua madre quando era bambino.

“Cosa vuol dire? Adesso stai male. Te l’ho già detto: devi avere più cura di te stesso.”

“Ho provato a farlo - protestò Sherlock - ho preso del paracetamolo, ma ho vomitato.”

“Sì, ho visto. Per questo, da dottore, ti ho dato della Novalgina in gocce sciolta nel tè caldo, ma eri talmente febbricitante che non te ne sei accorto.”

Sherlock si domandò quanto, della notte precedente, fosse vero e quanto fosse solo frutto della sua immaginazione: John era lì, e quello era un fatto, ma gli aveva davvero accarezzato i capelli e detto che era lì con lui?

Non ebbe il coraggio di chiederlo ad alta voce e d’altronde gli sembrava impossibile: era vero che avevano fatto pace e si stavano riavvicinando, ma quello sembrava troppo e troppo presto.

“Dove hai dormito? - domandò invece - Stai male anche tu e il divano non fa bene alla tua schiena.”

“Ecco... ho dormito nella mia vecchia stanza al piano di sopra. Spero non ti dispiaccia.”

“Perché mai? Hai fatto bene” rispose Sherlock. John non si fermava a dormire a Baker Street da quasi un anno, ma l’idea che fosse tornato era semplicemente giusta. Quel luogo e la sua stessa vita erano più completi con la presenza di John, perciò sarebbe sempre stato il benvenuto.

“Non è cambiata” osservò John dopo una breve pausa, posando la sua tazza di tè nel lavandino.

“Non ho l’hobby dell’arredatore di interni - borbottò Sherlock scrollando le spalle - Perché avrei dovuto cambiarla?”

“Non intendevo questo: c’è ancora il letto e ogni mobile è nella stessa posizione del giorno in cui me ne sono andato - John si grattò la testa - Ad essere sincero credevo che l’avessi trasformato in un laboratorio aggiuntivo da parecchio tempo.”

“No, non l’ho fatto.” Quella stanza era un memoriale del periodo più bello della sua vita, per questo non l’aveva usata e non aveva mai cercato altri coinquilini, che l’avrebbero violata. Quella stanza sarebbe sempre appartenuta a John, anche se lui non fosse mai tornato.

 _“Perché_ \- voleva domandargli John - _perché hai lasciato tutto così, come se io dovessi tornare da un momento all’altro? Come se mi stessi ancora aspettando, nonostante tutto? Nonostante io non lo meriti?”_

Tuttavia, non disse nulla: il loro rapporto, appena ricostruito, era ancora fragile come cristallo e in qualche modo sentiva che non era il momento giusto, con Sherlock che non stava bene.

Ma quella notte aveva riposato bene nel suo vecchio letto, nonostante il raffreddore, come non riposava da tempo, da molto prima di trasferirsi in quella pensione.

“Va bene, no? - chiese Sherlock con esitazione - Così hai avuto un letto dove dormire.”

“Sì, va bene. È perfetto, a dire il vero.”

Tornare a dormire a Baker Street dopo tanto tempo lo aveva fatto sentire a casa.


	16. 15. Cioccolata calda

“Dunque, la colazione. Ti va di mangiare qualcosa?” domandò John.

Sherlock sentiva ancora la gola come carta vetrata e la sola idea di masticare del pane gli dava fastidio, mentre il suo stomaco non voleva saperne di uova e prosciutto per ora.

“Della cioccolata calda.”

Era l’unica cosa che gli andava: più dolce e sostanziosa del tè, ma non troppo pesante per lo stomaco.

John scosse la testa, sulle labbra un sorriso a metà tra il divertito e l’esasperato.

“Prova ancora a negare che hai un debole per i dolci.”

“Forse… ah!”

“Cosa?”

“Mi sono ricordato che non ho cioccolata istantanea in casa. Non importa, berrò un tè.”

“La cioccolata istantanea fa schifo - protestò John arricciando il naso - Se hai latte, una tavoletta di cioccolato, cacao e zucchero te la preparo io.”

“Sei capace?”

“Sì, è semplicissima da preparare, mi bastano cinque minuti.”

John aprì gli armadietti della cucina, alla ricerca di ciotole e ingredienti, e non poté fare a meno di sorridere, quando dovette spostare un vecchio microscopio per raggiungere il cacao: “Vedo che metti ancora tutto dove capita.”

Sherlock si sedette e scrollò le spalle: non amava i cambiamenti. Spesso li subiva, ma non li incoraggiava.

John si mise al lavoro: fece a pezzi il cioccolato e lo sciolse al microonde, mise il pentolino del latte a bollire sul fuoco e setacciò il cacao, che probabilmente non veniva usato da molto ed era pieno di grumi.

Sherlock lo osservava attentamente e in silenzio, e dopo un po’ John rise nervosamente: non era infastidito, ma il suo comportamento era strano, non si era mai interessato alla preparazione del cibo.

“Sono davvero uno spettacolo così degno di attenzione?”

“Sì: non hai mai preparato la cioccolata calda.”

Non era solo quello, a dire il vero: era bello riavere John a casa e poterlo vedere dal vivo, invece che doversi rifugiare nel suo Mind Palace, per vivere momenti come quelli.

“Cosa? - protestò John - Ma se quando vivevo qui cucinavo solo io!”

“Non la cioccolata calda” insisté Sherlock.

“Come fai a dirlo?”

“Me lo ricordo.”

John smise per un attimo di mescolare il latte e il cacao: Sherlock lo aveva osservato con tanta attenzione quando vivevano insieme, da ricordare ogni suo gesto?

Non se n’era mai accorto, ma d’altronde non aveva mai capito tante cose, e adesso era felice di avere la possibilità di fare ammenda.

“Comunque non è una gran cosa - disse John scrollando le spalle - Insomma, anche tua mamma l’avrà preparata qualche volte a te o a Mycroft.”

“No, c’era solo quella istantanea a casa nostra. Ce la preparava la baby sitter ogni tanto.”

A John sembrò incredibilmente triste. “Oh... nemmeno a Natale?”

“No. Avrebbe dovuto?”

“Be’... è una bevanda tipica delle feste di questo periodo. Ad esempio, nostra mamma la preparava a Harry e me la mattina di Natale al posto di latte e cereali. E per quanto mi impegno, non riesco a farla buona come la sua: aveva un ingrediente segreto che non ci ha mai svelato. Ho fatto diversi tentativi usando noce moscata, cannella, scorza d’arancia, ma niente funziona.”

John si perse nei ricordi mentre finiva la preparazione, ma quando allungò la mano verso il barattolo dello zucchero, Sherlock lo fermò.

“Puoi usare il miele, invece?”

“Se vuoi, ma non ho mai provato, non so che sapore avrà.”

“Potrebbe diventare il tuo ingrediente segreto.”

“Va bene.”

John versò due tazze di cioccolata calda e densa, le addolcì con il miele che trovò in casa e assaggiò: era un sapore diverso dallo zucchero, molto aromatico e meno dolce di quello che pensava. Lo sorprese, perché in realtà pensava che sarebbe stato dolce in modo quasi nauseante.

“Ehi, niente male.”

Non era come la cioccolata di sua madre ma, come diceva Sherlock, era qualcosa di suo.

“Che miele è? Ha un gusto particolare.”

“Miele di lavanda.”

“Dove l’hai preso? Non e qualcosa che trovi abitualmente al supermercato.”

John assaggiò un altro cucchiaio di miele: aveva un retrogusto quasi acido e molto persistente. Non aveva mai assaggiato nulla di simile in vita sua, aveva quasi il sapore di un nuovo inizio, come il suo rapporto con Sherlock in quel momento.

Sperò fosse di buon auspicio.

“Non l’ho comprato, è il regalo che mi ha fatto un cliente del Sussex pochi mesi fa, per aver risolto un caso. Era a malapena un caso da quattro e scoprire che era un apicoltore è stata probabilmente la parte più interessante di tutta la vicenda.”

“Da quando accetti casi da quattro?” chiese John ridendo.

Sherlock appoggiò la tazza vuota sul piattino e si strinse nelle spalle: “Non avevo nulla da fare e mi annoiavo molto. Sembrava un modo come un altro per far passare il tempo.”

Prima di conoscere John, Sherlock avrebbe trovato qualcosa di meglio da fare: un esperimento, uno studio, tormentare Molly per condurre un’autopsia. Ma dopo che John era entrato ed uscito dalla sua vita, molte cose avevano perso il loro fascino e nemmeno dedicarsi a ciò che aveva amato in precedenza sembrava più molto interessante, l’entusiasmo lavato via dall’opprimente solitudine lasciata dall’assenza di John.

 _“È così che hai vissuto quando non c’ero, facendo passare il tempo?_ \- si domandò John con tristezza - _Quanto ti sei sentito solo?”_

“Comunque ci ho guadagnato un ottimo miele, quindi alla fine non è stato del tutto tempo sprecato.”

John corrugò la fronte: “Qualche mese fa, hai detto? Non ricordo di averti sentito raccontare questo caso.”

Sherlock si mosse sulla sedia, giocherellando nervosamente con la tazza vuota e all’improvviso smise di guardarlo in faccia.

“Non… non credevo ti interessasse più. Avevi altri impegni, non volevo intromettermi e creare ulteriori problemi.”

Altri impegni… un matrimonio da rimettere in piedi e una figlia, che credeva sua, di cui occuparsi; Sherlock si era tenuto ai margini, camminando in punta di piedi per non turbare quel fragile equilibrio, che poi si era rivelato illusorio.

“Sì, be’... visto come è andata a finire, era meglio annoiarsi in due con un caso da quattro.”

“John…”

“No Sherlock, i problemi si sono presentati lo stesso, perché non eri tu a crearli.”

D’improvviso, anche la cioccolata aveva un sapore più amaro, e John storse la bocca.

“Un altro cucchiaio di miele? - offrì Sherlock, spingendo il vasetto verso di lui - A volte aiuta.”

“La mia glicemia non ringrazierà, ma… perché no?”

Si stava lasciando il passato alle spalle e, per quanto fosse stato terribile scoprire che Rosie non era sua figlia, venire a sapere la verità era stata la cosa migliore. Avrebbe voluto rivedere Mary solo per quel motivo: dirle che aveva torto, che la verità era sempre l’opzione migliore.

Proprio la verità, infatti, lo stava aiutando a ricostruire il rapporto con Sherlock, e nulla gli sembrò più importante di quello.


	17. 16. Caminetto

Sherlock fu attraversato da un brivido e John allungò una mano per toccargli la fronte: era calda.

“Lo sapevo, sei rimasto alzato troppo a lungo e la febbre è salita di nuovo: devi prendere altra Novalgina e tornare a letto.”

“Sono in piedi da meno di un’ora” protestò.

“Lo so, ma stai male, quindi fai come ti ho detto e fine delle discussioni.”

“Ma…”

“Vuoi tornare a stare male come ieri notte?”

Sherlock fece una smorfia disgustata: “No, certo che no.”

“Allora prendi la medicina: ti farà riposare e combatterà la febbre.”

Davanti alla determinazione di John, Sherlock si arrese, anche perché si sentiva ancora stanco e debilitato.

“Va bene.”

John si soprese della sua arrendendevolezza e capì che stava peggio di quello che dava a vedere.

“Non preoccuparti: verrò in camera tua di tanto in tanto a vedere come stai.”

A quelle parole la bocca di Sherlock si schiuse in una piccola ‘o’ di stupore, e fece ridere John nervosamente.

“Cosa?”

“Pensavo che tornassi a casa: anche tu non stai bene e hai bisogno di riposare.”

“Ho solo un leggero raffreddore e posso riposare qui - rispose John, guardando il vecchio tavolo, macchiato da ogni genere di sostanza chimica - a meno che tu non preferisca che io vada via.”

Dopotutto, quella era solo casa di Sherlock, adesso.

Anche Sherlock stava guardando il tavolo, come se quello schermo rendesse più facile la conversazione.

“Me la sono cavata in situazioni peggiori, non sei costretto a restare per farmi da dottore.”

John si raddrizzò sulla sedia: “E se volessi restare? Non come medico, ma come…”

_ ‘Amico’ _ avrebbe voluto dire, ma si bloccò, mordendosi le labbra: non sapeva se aveva ancora il diritto di considerarsi tale.

Finalmente anche Sherlock alzò lo sguardo e gli venne in soccorso: “Allora resta.”

“Bene - la tensione di John si stemperò con un sorriso - Comunque, Sherlock…”

“Sì?”

“Devi sempre tornare a letto.”

Anche Sherlock sorrise, poi tornò in camera sua, mentre John lavò i piatti. Poi si rese conto che Sherlock non faceva un vero pasto dal giorno precedente, quindi scese dalla signora Hudson a chiedere se avesse del pollo: voleva bollirlo e preparare a Sherlock del brodo.

“E poi?” volle sapere la donna. Non aveva un tono di voce particolarmente amichevole, ma sulle prime John non lo notò.

“Ehm, nient’altro, almeno per oggi. Sa, ieri Sherlock ha vomitato e non può mangiare troppo.”

La signora Hudson gli comunicò con lo sguardo che lo giudicava davvero ottuso, e sospirò: “Non mi riferisco al pranzo: gli preparerai il brodo di pollo e poi cosa farai, tornerai nella tua pensione?”

John si massaggiò le tempie. “Signora Hudson, le cose sono ancora complicate: io e Sherlock ci siamo fatti del male a vicenda per le ragioni più sbagliate, questo non si può cancellare né cambiare. Abbiamo bisogno di tempo entrambi per far funzionare di nuovo le cose tra noi.”

“Sette anni mi sembrano un tempo più che sufficiente. O volete aspettarne altri sette?” domandò, sfidando John a contraddirla con lo sguardo.

Sette anni… in quel momento John realizzò che era davvero moltissimo tempo, tempo in cui avevano avuto molte occasioni per aggiustare le cose e prendere un’altra strada, ma se le erano lasciate scappare tutte e non sarebbero più tornate. Quante occasioni avrebbero avuto ancora? Questa poteva essere davvero l’ultima volta.

Guardò la sua vecchia padrona di casa ed annuì: capiva il senso del suo discorso.

“Il tempo scorre in un’unica direzione, John” lo ammonì.

“Lo so.”

La signora Hudson prese un pentolone e lo riempì di acqua calda, verdure e pezzi di pollo.

“Posso farlo io - protestò debolmente John - Non dice sempre che non è la nostra governante?”

“Non sono un detective come Sherlock, ma non mi è sfuggita la tua voce nasale: nemmeno tu stai troppo bene: hai bisogno di riposare e anche di darti una sistemata.”

John si passò una mano sulla guancia ispida di barba e fece una smorfia.

“Ha ragione: torno alla pensione per qualche ora. Se Sherlock si sveglia, può dirgli dove sono?”

“Certo.”

John tornò alla pensione, telefonò all’ambulatorio per comunicare che stava male e sarebbe stato assente qualche giorno, si lavò e sbarbò, poi aprì l’armadio e si sedette sul letto: poteva davvero già tornare a Baker Street? Certo, Sherlock gli aveva detto che poteva restare, se era quello che voleva, ma era ancora tormentato dal dubbio di stare correndo troppo.

D’altronde aveva ragione anche la signora Hudson: continuando a procrastinare la decisione e temporeggiare, c’era il rischio di restare in un limbo per sempre, mentre il tempo scorreva veloce.

“Ho paura” ammise a mezza voce. Un soldato che era stato in guerra e aveva affrontato i terroristi, aveva una paura dannata di far fallire nuovamente il suo rapporto con Sherlock.

Poi si ricordò delle sue parole, sul fatto che erano solo umani: in fondo la paura era un sentimento molto umano, non doveva vergognarsi. E le paure si vincevano affrontandole, non fuggendo.

Se le cose fossero andate in pezzi di nuovo, rifletté mentre prendeva la valigia e la posava sul letto, non si sarebbe rimproverato di non aver provato. Ma dopo ciò che Everett Ross gli aveva mostrato e aver capito di più i sentimenti di Sherlock, era più fiducioso.

Chiuse la valigia con un sorriso: chissà se un giorno avrebbe avuto il coraggio di raccontare a Sherlock l’esperienza pazzesca che aveva vissuto.

Si ripresentò a Baker Street e la signora Hudson gli lanciò una sguardo di approvazione quando vide che aveva con sé la valigia.

“Questa la lascio qui per ora - spiegò John - prima devo parlare con Sherlock.”

“Come vuoi. Io ho appena portato di sopra il brodo di pollo e Sherlock si è svegliato: fa’ in fretta, prima che si raffreddi.”

“Grazie ancora.”

Sherlock mostrava un colorito più sano e la febbre era scesa; John era molto sollevato perché, se trascurata, quella influenza avrebbe facilmente potuto degenerare in polmonite, vista la poca cura che Sherlock aveva di sé.

Il pollo in brodo era buonissimo, l’ideale in una giornata così fredda, tanto che Sherlock nemmeno protestò quando John versò una seconda porzione nel suo piatto.

Dopo pranzo, John si spostò nel soggiorno, ma si accorse che era più freddo rispetto alla cucina; toccò il termosifone, trovandolo freddo, e indirizzò uno sguardo interrogativo a Sherlock.

“Sì, è guasto: l’ho smontato per risolvere un caso, ma una volta rimontato stranamente non ha più funzionato e perdeva acqua, quindi l’ho lasciato lì.”

“Stranamente, dici?”

“Non una delle mie mosse migliori.”

“È pieno inverno, la stanza non può restare fredda.”

“Possiamo accendere il camino.”

“Giusto.”

John accese il fuoco, avvicinò le due poltrone al caminetto e si sedette sulla sua. Ricordava la spiacevole sensazione che aveva provato quando era tornato a Baker Street un mese dopo il suo matrimonio e aveva scoperto che Sherlock l’aveva portata via.

Si era sentito rifiutato, messo in un angolo come una cosa che non serviva più: nella sua testa, la sua poltrona doveva restare in salotto, perché era il suo posto, perché così John avrebbe ritrovato il suo, di posto, ogni volta che tornava a Baker Street. 

Ripensandoci ora, mentre guardava le fiamme rosse e gialle che danzavano nel camino, il fatto che l’assenza della poltrona l’avesse colpito così tanto raccontava molte cose, su dove volesse essere in realtà, sullo stato del suo matrimonio (e questo ancor prima di scoprire chi fosse Mary veramente) e su quale fosse il luogo che veramente considerava casa. Avrebbe dovuto cogliere tutti quei segnali, avere il coraggio di guardare dentro di sé e prendere una decisione.

Invece all’epoca si era molto risentito nei confronti di Sherlock e non aveva capito che l’aveva tolta perché era il ricordo costante che John non abitava più lì e probabilmente la sua vista gli era insopportabile.

Eppure, dopo la sua infantile protesta, la poltrona era tornata al suo posto, davanti al camino, pronto ad accoglierlo ogni volta che voleva, anche quando non lo meritava.

E ora? Ora lo meritava?

Non ci fu bisogno di domandarlo, perché Sherlock si sedette sull’altra poltrona, allungò le lunghe gambe verso le fiamme e disse semplicemente: “Vai a disfare la valigia, John: i vestiti si sgualciscono, se restano piegati troppo a lungo.”


	18. 17. Coperta

“Mercoledì mattina è perfetto, grazie Ella.”

John chiuse la telefonata e segnò l’appuntamento con la sua terapista su un post it che appese allo specchio della sua camera.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta.

“Avanti.”

Era Sherlock e gli portava una pila di asciugamani puliti gialli e verdi e un accappatoio a strisce bianche e blu.

“Queste cose erano tue: a un certo punto la signora Hudson, facendo il bucato, ha sistemato tutto nel mio armadio.”

John stese le braccia: “Grazie, li metto via subito.”

Non commentò il fatto che Sherlock avesse bussato: se non si sbagliava, non l’aveva mai fatto prima d’ora, era sempre stato un tornado che irrompeva, spalancava la porta e gli gridava di seguirlo perché avevano un caso.

Non gli dispiaceva un po’ di rispetto della privacy e delle regole di civile convivenza, ma uno Sherlock che si muoveva attorno a lui in punta di piedi non era l’uomo che aveva conosciuto e John non voleva fosse sempre così, d’ora in avanti.

_“Forse ha paura di nuovi scatti d’ira da parte tua.”_

Se era così, non poteva biasimarlo.

Nel frattempo Sherlock aveva notato il post it azzurro appeso allo specchio.

“Sì, torno da Ella, come ti ho detto - confermò John - A dire il vero, non ho mai smesso di andarci, almeno finché Mary non è sparita di punto in bianco scappando per il mondo, costringendomi a interrompere le sedute per inseguirla.”

“Ma…”

“Sì?”

“Quando abitavi qui non sei mai andato dalla terapista.”

“No, non ne sentivo il bisogno. Non c’era nulla che non andasse nella mia vita in quel periodo.”

“Hai ripreso quando finsi il mio suicidio.”

“Sì. Fu davvero un brutto colpo per il mio equilibrio psichico” ammise John apertamente. Ora, se qualcosa lo feriva, non lo teneva più nascosto dentro di sé, accumulando tensione fino a esplodere, ma ne parlava di volta in volta. Era più faticoso, non facile, per uno col suo carattere, ma era sicuramente la strada giusta.

“Perdonami” sussurrò Sherlock, abbassando gli occhi a terra.

“Credevo ci fossimo già perdonati per il male che ci siamo fatti a vicenda, e io vorrei provare ad andare avanti. Che ne dici?”

Sherlock annuì, poi sorrise: “Sei sicuro che ti serva la psicologa? A me sembri già molto saggio.”

“No - rispose John ridendo - non lo sono, e devo ancora fare un lavoro importante su me stesso.”

_“Non voglio più essere qualcuno di cui hai paura, non potrei sopportarlo.”_

“È tutto lì quello che hai?” domandò Sherlock dopo un po’, guardando l’armadio aperto.

John aveva portato la valigia al piano di sopra, riappropriandosi dei suoi spazi: il portatile sulla scrivania, in ricarica, la biancheria nei cassetti, i vestiti appesa con precisione militare e la valigia sotto al letto.

Ci aveva impiegato meno di un’ora e quando Sherlock era salito a portargli gli asciugamani, aveva già finito.

John si sedette sullo stipite della finestra con la schiena appoggiata al vetro.

“Sai, erano molte più le cose che volevo lasciare indietro e poi, una volta svelate tutte le bugie, non restava niente di vero da portare con me, solo qualche vestito.”

Sherlock si sedette sul letto ed accarezzò il copriletto: una parte di lui faticava ancora a credere che John fosse lì per davvero, in fondo poteva essere uno scherzo crudele del dottor Strange, e aveva bisogno di altre risposte.

“Anche io ti ti ho raccontato molte bugie.”

“Sì, è vero.”

“Allora in cosa siamo diversi io e lei?”

Era quello che tormentava Sherlock? Il paragone con Mary? Nella mente di John riemerse chiaro il ricordo della sua sfuriata: _“Tu sei come lei.”_

Si massaggiò gli occhi con le dita e sospirò.

“So che ti ho paragonato a lei, ma non lo pensavo sul serio. Come ti ho detto, in quel momento volevo solo ferirti. È uno dei motivi per cui torno in terapia” spiegò, indicando con un cenno del mento il post it.

“Sei sicuro?”

“Di questo sono certo. Se sono tornato qui è perché, sotto le bugie, c’è qualcosa di autentico, c’è una base solida, qualcosa che mi ha fatto provare il desiderio di restare per ripartire da capo. Con Mary la situazione era diametralmente opposta: non c’è mai stato alcun fondamento fin dall'inizio, e che futuro poteva mai esserci per noi, visto che non mi ha nemmeno usato la cortesia di dirmi il suo vero nome? Invece il nostro rapporto non è nato da una menzogna: noi sappiamo chi siamo davvero e questo è tutto ciò che conta.”

 _“Tu sei Sherlock Holmes_ \- disse lo sguardo sincero di John - _Non avrei mai dovuto metterlo in dubbio.”_

“Grazie.”

“No, grazie a te per avermi dato un’altra possibilità.”

Le parole di John furono come una calda coperta che lo avvolse e lo schermò, allontanando i sentimenti negativi che ancora non lo avevano abbandonato, e il dubbio che John credesse davvero che lui e Mary erano lo stesso tipo di persona.

“Bentornato a casa, allora.”

Sherlock si alzò e per un istante fu sul punto di avvicinarsi a John ed abbracciarlo, ma all’ultimo si fermò: manifestazioni fisiche di affetto non erano mai state parte del loro rapporto e non sapeva se John avrebbe gradito il suo gesto.

Aveva compreso da tempo di nutrire per John sentimenti profondi che andavano oltre l’amicizia, era e sarebbe sempre stato la persona più importante della sua vita; per lui aveva messo in gioco la sua carriera, la sua sanità mentale e la sua stessa vita: non l’avrebbe fatto per nessun altro, ma per John l’avrebbe rifatto altre mille volte.

A volte lui stesso era spaventato dalla forza delle sue emozioni, pertanto pensava che John ne sarebbe stato terrorizzato. Inoltre, John non credeva che provasse gli stessi sentimenti per lui e quando parlava di ricostruire il loro rapporto si riferiva senza dubbio alla loro amicizia. Era già molto e se lo sarebbe fatto bastare.

Tuttavia John intuì il suo conflitto interiore, perché inclinò la testa da un lato, facendosi serio.

“Cosa c’è?”

“La tua stanza è parecchio fredda d’inverno e questo copriletto è troppo leggero: ti do una delle mie coperte.”

“Ah… grazie, in effetti stavo giusto per chiedertelo.”

“Vado subito a prenderla.”

Quando Sherlock lasciò la stanza, l’espressione seria non lasciò il viso di John: per un attimo gli era sembrato che Sherlock volesse andargli incontro, abbracciarlo persino, e quella della coperta sembrava una scusa.

Se fosse successo, John non avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire, anzi, si scoprì a desiderare un contatto fisico tra di loro, ma dopo tutte le idee sbagliate che si era fatto su di lui, preferiva non fare ipotesi prima di avere certezze, per evitare altri dannosi equivoci.


	19. 18. Spazzaneve

Raccontare a Ella cosa gli era accaduto negli ultimi mesi non fu facile.

Prima di tutto, anche se la terapista era tenuta al segreto professionale, John non poteva certo raccontarle del passato da assassina di Mary o del fatto che avesse tentato di uccidere Sherlock. Né tantomeno poteva dirle di essere stato rapito da un suo sosia con un mantello magico che gli aveva mostrato la verità: per quanto Ella fosse comprensiva, l’avrebbe fatto dichiarare infermo di mente seduta stante.

Si mantenne quindi sul vago, parlando di differenze tra lui e Mary diventate inconciliabili col tempo, ma comunque fu difficile aprirsi e parlare del suo stesso tradimento, della scoperta che Rosie non era sua figlia e di come aveva sfogato la sua rabbia su Sherlock.

“Qual è la cosa che ti fa più paura, in questo momento?” chiese la donna mentre prendeva appunti.

John tamburellò con le dita sul bracciolo della poltrona: anche quella era una domanda molto difficile; come soldato, gli era stato insegnato ad affrontare la morte e non mostrare mai le proprie paure al nemico.

“Credo… di arrabbiarmi di nuovo.”

“Perché?”

“Perché quando mi arrabbio, perdo il controllo, specie se bevo. Ho paura di alzare di nuovo le mani su Sherlock. Dopo quell’episodio ci siamo faticosamente rinconciliati e io ho davvero paura di rovinare tutto un’altra volta.”

“John, so che quello che sto per dirti non ti piacerà e che sarai contrario, ma ritengo sia molto utile, quasi indispensabile, che oltre alle nostre sedute, tu frequenti anche qualche riunione degli alcolisti anonimi. Posso consigliarti un circolo frequentato da persone che non ti metterebbero a disagio” aggiunse, per convincerlo, ma John, sorprendentemente, annuì subito.

“No, hai ragione, devo farlo: è un problema che ho ignorato per troppo tempo. Anche di quello avevo paura, sai, paura di scoprirmi più simile a Harry di quel che pensassi.”

Il viso di Ella tradì un impercettibile stupore, poi la donna riprese a scrivere.

“È una buona cosa?” domandò John.

“Sì, molto. Spesso, e in particolar modo durante le nostre prime sedute, ho avuto l’impressione che tu non credessi affatto nella terapia e che venissi qui solo perché dovevi, ma non avevi alcuna speranza di avere degli effetti positivi, tant’è che non ti sei mai aperto davvero con me.”

“Potrei aver avuto un atteggiamento scettico” ammise John.

“Ma ora ti percepisco molto determinato e questo va benissimo.”

“Lo sono: ho giurato che non avrei più alzato le mani su di lui.”

Ella scrisse di nuovo il nome di Sherlock: dall’inizio della seduta John lo aveva nominato ben quindici volte, contro le cinque di Mary, e sebbene sapesse che il detective aveva un ruolo importante nella vita di John, le sembrava strano che avesse parlato così poco della ex moglie. Credendo che fosse un dolore che John si rifiutava di affrontare, decise di incoraggiarlo a parlarne.

“Mettiamo da parte la tua rabbia per un attimo. Dimmi, ti sei concesso di piangere?”

Come molti altri uomini che Ella aveva incontrato in quella stanza, John si nascose dietro una alzata di spalle, sbuffando una risatina. Si aspettava persino di sentire una frase che molti suoi clienti ripetevano: _“Io non piango, non è una cosa da uomini,”_ quando per molti di loro era proprio l’ignorare dolore e tristezza che li portava nel suo studio.

“A dire il vero, quando ci siamo perdonati è stato un momento molto intenso, quasi commovente, ma no, non ho pianto.”

Ella corrugò la fronte: perdonati? Ma John le aveva appena detto che Mary se ne era andata. Prima che potesse chiedere un chiarimento sul punto, John proseguì.

“Cerco di non mostrarmi troppo triste: a causa delle cattiverie che gli ho detto, Sherlock si sente terribilmente responsabile per il mio stato emotivo. Se mi mettessi a piangere, si sentirebbe ancora più in colpa e sai, lui non è come tutti gli altri, fa davvero fatica a gestire e comprendere i sentimenti, specie se intensi, e ha passato quasi tutta la vita a cercare di evitarli. Come ti ho detto, non voglio più ferirlo, in nessun modo.”

Di nuovo Sherlock e non Mary: a questo punto la terapeuta pensò che forse aveva sbagliato la sua valutazione iniziale. Forse la ex moglie non era così importante per lui, non quanto il suo migliore amico. E, da un punto di vista psicologico questo era molto interessante e raccontava molte cose, ma Ella dubitava che John se ne rendesse conto.

“Veramente io non mi stavo riferendo a Sherlock, volevo sapere se hai pianto quando Mary ti ha detto che Rosie non è tua figlia e l’ha portata via con sé. Forse non te ne rendi conto, ma la separazione che hai subito è simile a un lutto.”

Questa volta John scosse la testa con aria profondamente disincantata.

“No. La verità è che dopo aver scoperto che Mary non era stata sincera con me riguardo al suo passato, in un angolo della mente ho sempre avuto il dubbio che tra di noi sarebbe potuta finire. Se mi aveva mentito sul chi era veramente, poteva benissimo aver mentito anche su altre cose, come in effetti ha fatto.”

“E riguardo a Rosie?”

“Certo, per qualche istante ho sperato che Mary lo dicesse solo per far sì che la lasciassi, ma poi ho realizzato che la nostra famiglia non era mai esistita davvero, era solo l’ennesima bugia su un cumulo di falsità.”

“Nemmeno in quel momento ti è venuto da piangere?”

John rifletté a lungo, ripensando all’ultimo confronto con la sua ex moglie.

“No - disse poi lentamente - sono rimasto profondamente amareggiato e sconvolto, mi sono infuriato e ho preso a calci dei mobili, ma successivamente ci ho riflettuto e sono arrivato alla conclusione che è giusto che Rosie cresca con il suo padre biologico, piuttosto che con un individuo instabile come me. Inoltre il mio rapporto con Mary si era completamente deteriorato ed era ormai irrecuperabile: questo avrebbe avuto ripercussioni negative su di lei. È una bambina innocente, non merita di subire dei traumi inutili.”

“Tu non hai mai desiderato essere padre, vero?” domandò Ella, spiazzandolo.

Per la prima volta da quando era entrato nello studio, John non rispose, fissando la punta della sue scarpe e mordendosi nervosamente le labbra.

“Non è un crimine - lo rassicurò Ella, percependo la sua vergogna - a differenza di quel che pensano molti, il desiderio di genitorialità non è insito in tutti gli esseri umani.”

“Ho amato Rosie fin dal primo istante - si affrettò a dire John - La amo ancora adesso, anche se so che non è mia figlia. Se mai avesse bisogno di me, la aiuterei in ogni modo.”

“Nessuno lo mette in dubbio.”

L’ex soldato sospirò pesantemente: “Ma se mi stai chiedendo se io e Mary avevamo in programma di allargare la famiglia, hai ragione, la risposta è no, non ne avevamo mai parlato. Per questo scoprire che non è mia figlia è stato più scioccante che doloroso.”

“Capisco. Posso chiederti allora quale ritieni sia stata la cosa più dolorosa di tutte?”

“Questo non lo so, davvero. Sembra quasi che tu stia cercando una ragione per farmi piangere a tutti i costi.”

“Piangere è un’azione catartica, serve per purgare le emozioni negative, come uno spazzaneve che pulisce la strada, perché tu possa ripartire e guidare senza pericoli. Ti aiuterebbe.”

“È il mio compito per la settimana?”

“No, solo una speranza per te, anche se ti sembra strano.”

In effetti John era molto dubbioso, sia sull’efficacia terapeutica delle lacrime, sia sul fatto che avrebbe pianto. Era stato un soldato, i soldati non piangono.

“Le lacrime sono potenti - insisté Ella - trovano sempre un modo per affiorare. Potrebbero essere scatenate anche da una motivazione che alla parte razionale di te sembra sciocca, ma ti prego di tenere a mente il mio consiglio: se senti il bisogno di piangere, non reprimerlo e non sentirti in imbarazzo. Ci vediamo settimana prossima.”

“Non mancherò.”

Tuttavia, mentre tornava a casa, John era sempre più scettico: piangere… la sola idea gli sembrava ridicola. E poi, se non aveva pianto dopo tutto quello che gli era capitato, non credeva proprio che l’avrebbe fatto adesso.

Quando mise piede in casa, si accorse che Sherlock aveva passato l’aspirapolvere e messo a scaldare in forno il pollo arrosto che aveva preparato la signora Hudson.

John sorrise: voleva godersi quei momenti di gioia ritrovata e non aveva voglia di piangere.

Un paio di giorni più tardi, John rientrò a Baker Street dopo il lavoro ed incrociò l’idraulico che stava lasciando il palazzo.

“Qualche problema?” chiese alla signora Hudson: voleva farsi una doccia e sperava davvero che la caldaia non fosse rotta.

“Questa volta no, grazie a dio, l’ho chiamato solo per un controllo: d’inverno, col freddo, le tubature possono ghiacciare, e non voglio che si ripeta quello che è successo l’ultima volta.”

“L’ultima volta?”

“Qualche mese fa si è rotto un tubo in un muro, ha bagnato tutta la libreria e allagato il mio salotto.”

“Che seccatura.”

“Davvero, e poi è stato un dispiacere enorme dover buttare via tutti i libri e gli album di fotografie che si erano rovinati.”

“Lo immagino” disse John, annuendo con comprensione.

“Mi ero data così da fare a radunare tutte le foto di Sherlock in un album, sapendo quanto lui si disinteressa di queste cose, ed è stato un vero peccato averle perse per sempre. Ma ormai, non ci si può fare più nulla.”

Per qualche incomprensibile ragione, quell’ultima notizia colpì molto John.

“Tu-tutte?” balbettò.

La sua padrona di casa si strinse nelle spalle: “Tutte, purtroppo. Qualcosa non va, John? - aggiunse - Sei pallido.”

“No, no, sto bene. Buona serata.”

“Anche a voi.”

John aveva avuto la copia di molte foto di Sherlock, scattate quando ancora viveva lì a Baker Street, insieme ai ritagli di giornale che parlavano del consulente investigativo e del suo blogger, almeno finché non aveva deciso di buttarle via, seguendo un impulso rabbioso e vendicativo, senza dedicarci un pensiero di troppo.

Ed ora non c’erano più.

John sentì una strana oppressione gravargli sul petto e, se non fosse stato un medico, avrebbe pensato ad un infarto.

Quando entrò in casa, Sherlock stava suonando il violino, e John lo guardò in silenzio. La sua figura era ancora alta e slanciata, ma rispetto a sette anni prima, non restava più sveglio giorni interi per seguire un caso e dormiva di più; qualche filo grigio iniziava a comparire fra i suoi capelli nerissimi, la sua bocca e i suoi occhi erano contornati da rughe lasciate dal tempo e dagli eventi, e quella mattina a colazione, John aveva notato delle piccole macchie sulle sue mani.

Percependo la sua presenza, Sherlock smise di suonare e si voltò a guardarlo.

“Qualcosa non va?” domandò, riponendo via il violino e muovendo un passo esitante verso di lui.

“Sei invecchiato” mormorò John con aria greve, come se lo avesse realizzato solo in quel momento.

“Non sono un alieno immortale - replicò Sherlock con tono leggermente piccato - gli anni passano anche per me.”

Sette anni fa, Sherlock era diverso: più giovane, meno stanco, inarrestabile; ricordi e momenti di quegli anni erano stati fissati sulla carta, ma lui li aveva distrutti.

Com’era esattamente il viso di Sherlock sette anni fa e come era cambiato negli anni? Com’erano i suoi sorrisi quando si erano conosciuti? Senza le fotografie, John non riusciva a ricordarlo chiaramente: la sua memoria non era così buona.

D’improvviso gli sembrò di aver perduto qualcosa di immensamente prezioso e insostituibile, che non avrebbe riavuto mai più a causa della sua stupidità, e si sentì come se avesse distrutto l’opera di un artista.

Razionalmente si rendeva conto di essere troppo drammatico, perché in fondo erano solo fotografie, ma poi gli tornarono in mente le parole di Ella: _“basta una piccola sciocchezza per farti piangere”_ , e infatti si accorse con orrore di essere sull’orlo delle lacrime e di non poter fare nulla per fermarle.

Sherlock gli si avvicinò ancora, ora apertamente preoccupato dal suo silenzio e dalla sua aria sconvolta.

“John, stai bene?”

John guardò il suo viso, quel viso che era cambiato negli anni e che non riusciva a ricordare com’era un tempo, quando la loro vita era solo una continua avventura piena di adrenalina e senza tanti pensieri. Buttando tra le fiamme l’album delle foto, si era lasciato soffocare dalla rabbia e aveva perso qualcosa di importante. Aveva accusato Sherlock di essere la rovina della sua vita, ma in realtà era bravissimo a distruggerla da solo.

“Sono… sono stato così stupido - balbettò, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano - ho bruciato tutte le tue foto e adesso non ci sono più…”

Poi iniziò a singhiozzare e piangere.

Nonostante le raccomandazioni di Ella di non trattenersi, cercò di non cedere con tutte le sue forze, ma alla fine le lacrime si rivelarono inarrestabili. Pianse per ciò che aveva buttato via, pianse per il rimorso e per il tempo che non sarebbe più tornato, pianse perché non si era mai concesso di farlo, pianse senza un vero motivo, solo perché si sentiva incredibilmente triste.

Sherlock non disse nulla, non provò a razionalizzare, non gli disse che era stupido e che si stava comportando come un bambino o uno squilibrato, perché aveva imparato la lezione: non dava più per scontata la presenza di John nella sua vita, non passava sopra i suoi sentimenti come un carroarmato, non sminuiva le sue emozioni.

Senza sapere perché, gli venne in mente una parte dei tradizionali voti matrimoniali: _“nella buona e nella cattiva sorte”_ , e non importava che non fossero una coppia, era questo che voleva essere per John.

Si comportò come la persona che voleva essere, come un amico vero che c’è in qualunque momento, non solo quando si tratta di buttarsi in una nuova avventura, ma soprattutto nei momenti più difficili. Gli si avvicinò lentamente, gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita, l’altro dietro la nuca e lo attirò a sé, appoggiando il mento tra i suoi capelli. Non cercò di smettere di farlo piangere, ma gli fece capire con il suo corpo che lui c’era e lo sosteneva.

Lentamente, i singhiozzi divennero meno frequenti e le lacrime smisero di cadere; John abbassò la mano che gli copriva il viso e Sherlock si allontanò da lui, seppur con riluttanza, ma probabilmente ora John aveva bisogno di spazio.

Una parte di John provava vergogna per aver pianto come un bambino, ma Ella aveva ragione: era come se con le lacrime avesse pianto via anche una tristezza infida e nascosta, che non aveva visto fino a quel momento e, proprio come uno spazzaneve, avevano portato via quel peso.

“Non so cosa mi è preso” mormorò, ma Sherlock scosse la testa: “Non scusarti, va tutto bene.”

“Però mi dispiace davvero per quelle foto. Cristo, sono stato davvero un idiota a buttarle via.”

“Se ti consola, c’è un luogo dove esistono ancora.”

“E dove?”

Sherlock si toccò la tempia con l’indice.

“Nel tuo Palazzo Mentale? Le hai conservate?”

“Ho conservato ogni momento della nostra vita insieme” rispose Sherlock con solennità.

“Nonostante tutto?”

“Nonostante tutto.”

Questa volta, quando le lacrime tornarono, John non provò nemmeno a fermarle; tuttavia erano lacrime diverse, non più di dolore ma di gratitudine e le sue braccia scivolarono attorno alla sua vita sottile, mentre l’abbraccio di Sherlock divenne più caldo e forte.

Somigliava moltissimo a un “ti amo.”


	20. 19. Pan di zenzero

Il mattino seguente John si svegliò riposato, rilassato e felice, come non gli accadeva da moltissimo tempo.

Scese al piano di sotto e trovò Sherlock già sveglio che stava preparando la colazione.

“Buongiorno John, hai dormito bene?”

“Sì, e tu?”

“Perfettamente.”

Quando aveva smesso di piangere, il giorno prima, non c’era stato alcun imbarazzo tra loro, avevano accettato quell’ulteriore momento di chiarimento ed avvicinamento e trascorso il resto della giornata come al solito.

A dire il vero, un piccolo cambiamento c’era stato: quella sera non si erano seduti sulle rispettive poltrone, ma sul divano, perché trasmettevano un documentario sui funghi che Sherlock voleva assolutamente guardare, e aveva passato la serata a illustrare a John i diversi tipi di tossine contenute nei funghi e come potessero essere utilizzate per un omicidio, con lo stesso entusiasmo di un tempo.

Era stata una bella serata e John sperò che d’ora in avanti, tutte le loro giornate potessero essere così, finalmente: più leggere, più felici, con i pesanti fardelli lasciati definitivamente alle spalle.

“Sto preparando dei french toast - disse Sherlock, riportandolo al presente - ne vuoi?”

“Sì. Posso aiutarti?”

“Ho quasi finito, prendi solo i piatti.”

Sherlock portò i toast in tavola e si sedette sulla “sua” sedia, quella che dava le spalle al lavandino, mentre John, invece di prendere posto davanti a lui come sempre, usò la sedia accanto alla sua. Lo fece senza pensarci e si rese conto della sua scelta solo perché Sherlock lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati.

Temendo di aver valicato un confine invisibile, John fece per alzarsi, ma Sherlock si affrettò a passargli la teiera e il piatto con i french toast, invitandolo silenziosamente a restare.

Sembrava che, inconsciamente, John volesse avvicinarsi di più a lui, e a Sherlock stava bene, stava più che bene.

“Dio mio! - esclamò John alzando gli occhi sul calendario - manca solo una settimana a Natale.”

“Con tutto quello che è successo, me ne ero completamente dimenticato.”

John nascose una risatina dietro il tovagliolo e Sherlock inclinò la testa da un lato, sorridendo a sua volta, contagiato dal buon umore di John, senza sapere nemmeno perché.

“Cosa?”

“Te ne saresti scordato in ogni caso.”

“Sì, hai ragione” ammise.

“Non ti interessa o proprio non ti piace?” chiese John, incuriosito. Non avevano mai parlato di certe banalità quotidiane, ma con la nuova direzione che stava prendendo il loro rapporto, poteva scoprire cose di Sherlock che non sapeva. Ma voleva saperle, voleva sapere ogni cosa di lui.

Sherlock si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia: “Ricordi quando scopristi che Mycroft era mio fratello?”

“Non è qualcosa che si dimentica facilmente.”

“In quell’occasione, Mycroft disse che potevi immaginarti le nostre cene di Natale. Non era un’esagerazione, le nostre festività sono sempre state degli incubi ed entrambi ci impegnavamo al massimo per renderle tali. Quindi no, non ho mai amato molto il Natale.”

Così come per la cioccolata calda, John trovò la risposta di Sherlock molto triste: non c’era da stupirsi se era cresciuto considerando sentimenti ed emozioni come qualcosa di alieno.

“Per te invece è importante?”

John sorrise: “Sì, mi piace: l’ho sempre associato con ricordi positivi, be’... almeno fino a qualche anno fa.”

“Sì, gli ultimi Natali sono stati disastrosi, anche per i miei standard” mormorò Sherlock, ma John rise di nuovo, perché adesso non faceva più male.

“Puoi dirlo.” Poi gli venne un’idea improvvisa: “Ehi, che ne dici se quest’anno festeggiamo un Natale con tutti i crismi?”

“Cioè?”

“Al diavolo mia sorella, che sicuramente sarà ubriaca, al diavolo Mycroft e le tue terribili cene in famiglia, restiamo qui, io e te soli e rendiamo questa festa memorabile.”

John era dispiaciuto per lui: credeva che fosse stato privato della magia del Natale, che sarebbe stato suo diritto avere.

Un leggero rossore salì alle guance di Sherlock, davanti a un John così entusiasta di trascorrere le feste insieme. Era quasi troppo bello per essere vero, e fino a un paio di settimane prima, l’avrebbe reputato impossibile, ma d’altronde reputava impossibile anche essere rapito da uno stregone e trasportato in un’altra dimensione, eppure era accaduto.

E non voleva farsi scappare quella occasione.

“Sì, è una bella idea, ma... - Sherlock guardò il salotto spoglio e disadorno, senza nemmeno una decorazione o qualche luce appesa alla finestra - siamo ancora in tempo?”

“Tranquillo - rise John - non deve diventare il salone delle feste di Buckingham Palace, non ci vorrà molto per rendere l’appartamento festivo.”

Sherlock appoggiò le mani sul tavolo, palmi in alto: “Mi affido a te, maestro.”

John rise di nuovo e piegò la testa in un inchino scherzoso. “Ne sono onorato, ti regalerò una autentica esperienza natalizia.”

Certo, nessuno dei due era più un bambino innocente e il Natale non avrebbe avuto lo stesso sapore di un tempo, ma John credeva fermamente che entrambi meritassero qualcosa di bello.

“Da dove cominciamo?”

Preso in contropiede, John esitò, poi chiuse gli occhi e nella sua mente riaffiorò il profumo di cannella, zucchero e dolci al forno.

“Faremo una casetta di pan di zenzero.”

Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio, tradendo il suo scetticismo.

“Sei sicuro? Non sarebbe meglio qualcosa di più semplice?”

“Semplice non sarebbe divertente - proclamò John alzandosi dal tavolo - Adesso vado a comprare gli ingredienti e poi ci mettiamo subito al lavoro.”

“Vengo con te.”

“Tu detesti fare la spesa.”

“Sì, be’ - borbottò, stringendosi nelle spalle - l’esperienza natalizia non sarebbe completa, senza.”

In realtà voleva solo trascorrere quanto più tempo possibile vicino a John, e forse la sua voce o il suo linguaggio del corpo tradirono le sue intenzioni, perché lo sguardo che gli rivolse John era quello di chi la sa lunga.

John temeva che Sherlock si sarebbe comportato come suo solito al supermercato, lamentandosi che era noioso e implorandolo di andar via, invece fu estremamente calmo: aiutò un bambino a prendere una scatola di cereali da uno scaffale troppo alto per lui, attese pazientemente in coda alla cassa ed aiutò persino una anziana davanti a loro a mettere via la spesa nelle buste (anche se solo per velocizzare l’operazione).

“Lei è davvero una persona squisita, giovanotto” esclamò la donna, e John rise sotto i baffi: non avrebbe pensato la stessa cosa se avesse aperto il frigorifero del loro appartamento.

“Di nulla” si schermì lui.

“È anche modesto! Ah, se solo avessi vent’anni di meno…” sorrise, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso

“Faccia anche quaranta” mormorò Sherlock a voce bassisima, girandosi verso John, e l’ex soldato dovette ricorrere a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non scoppiare a ridere. Lo toccò con la spalla, chiedendogli silenziosamente di smetterla, o non si sarebbe trattenuto. 

Vedendo quello scambio di gesti, l’anziana si rivolse a lui: “Non se la prenda, ovviamente scherzavo: non ho intenzione di rubarle il fidanzato.”

Questo era sempre stato il momento in cui John balbettava una serie di risposte più o meno indignate:  _ “Non stiamo insieme, non è il mio ragazzo, non sono gay, si sbaglia,”  _ ma stavolta si limitò a sorridere e augurare buona giornata alla signora, poi appoggiò la spesa sul nastro. Non aveva scordato ciò che Everett Ross gli aveva fatto vedere, e quanto i suoi continui dinieghi avessero ferito Sherlock in passato.

Per la sorpresa, a momenti Sherlock fece scivolare a terra il cartone delle uova, ma John lo afferrò prontamente.

“Attento: dobbiamo fare i biscotti, non una frittata.”

“S-sì.”

Una volta a casa e disposti tutti gli ingredienti sul tavolo, John si rese conto che Sherlock aveva esagerato con le dosi.

“Ce n’è abbastanza da preparare pan di zenzero per l’intero vicinato.”

“Non si sa mai.”

“Sherlock Holmes - esclamò John, portando scherzosamente le mani sui fianchi - dubiti che il primo tentativo non vada a buon fine?”

“Anche il secondo. Ammettiamolo, John: non abbiamo mai cucinato nulla di più complicato dell’aprire un vasetto di cetriolini sott’aceto.”

“È solo cucina, non ingegneria aerospaziale.”

“Tu sei l’ottimista, io il pragmatico.”

In effetti John si sentiva ottimista, e non solo per la ricetta: la giornata fino a quel momento era stata perfetta, lui e Sherlock avevano riso e scherzato come un tempo e nemmeno un’ombra si era insinuata tra loro.

“Lo sono - confermò, guardandolo negli occhi, poi indicò gli ingredienti - Su, mettiamoci al lavoro, il pan di zenzero non si preparerà da solo.”

Mescolarono la farina con le spezie, ma a John il composto sembrava pallido rispetto a quello che ricordava da bambino, ed aggiunse altra cannella.

“Non è troppa?”

“Non esiste mai troppa cannella. Ed abbonda anche con lo zenzero: quello in polvere non sa di niente rispetto a quello fresco.”

Poi dovevano aggiungere il burro freddo a cubetti e l’impasto, secondo il libro di ricette, avrebbe dovuto assumere una consistenza sabbiosa, ma il loro sembrava più un mucchietto di pietre laviche.

“Non può già essere andata storta - esclamò John - abbiamo appena iniziato!”

“Forse migliorerà una volta aggiunto l’uovo” suggerì Sherlock.

“Tu dici?”

“Non ne ho idea: non ho mai preparato un impasto in vita mia.”

“No, no, hai ragione: ho letto da qualche parte che aiuta a legare gli ingredienti.”

Tuttavia, poco migliorò anche con l’aggiunta dell’uovo: l’impasto si rifiutava categoricamente di compattarsi, sgretolandosi sotto le loro mani. E più lo lavoravano, peggio era.

Sherlock si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte. “Forse le dosi non vanno bene.”

“Giusto, aggiungiamo un altro po’ di farina e un altro uovo. Male non può fare.”

Dopo l’aggiunta, per lo meno la frolla stava insieme, quindi si affrettarono ad avvolgerla nel cellophane e a metterla a riposare in frigorifero, poi si dedicarono alla preparazione della glassa che avrebbe dovuto tenere assieme i vari pezzi della casetta.

Dovettero rifarla tre volte, perché la prima era troppo liquida e la seconda così solida che sarebbe servita una cazzuola da muratore per spalmarla, mentre l’ultima riuscì decentemente.

“Non capisco - esclamò Sherlock, incredulo - abbiamo usato le stesse dosi ogni volta, perché è venuta in tre modi diversi? È scientificamente impossibile.”

“Una cosa è certa: in un’altra vita non eravamo pasticceri” sbuffò John, guardandosi intorno: sembrava che in cucina fosse passato un tornado, c’erano gusci d’uovo a terra, zucchero e cannella rovesciati ovunque, tracce di farina sul frigo e su ogni armadietto che avevano toccato, una pila incredibile di ciotole e posate sporche nel lavello, e dovevano ancora cuocere la frolla e montare la casetta. Temeva di essersi imbarcato in una impresa troppo difficile per lui, ma aveva promesso a Sherlock un Natale in piena regola e la casetta ci sarebbe stata.

Se la frolla allo zenzero collaborava, ovviamente; ma quando la tirarono fuori dal frigorifero, non aveva un bell’aspetto: era piena di crepe e la superficie era oleosa, come se il burro si fosse separato dagli altri ingredienti.

Sherlock stava per constatare che la frolla era impazzita e che era il caso di buttarla via, ma poi azzardò un’occhiata in direzione di John e chiuse la bocca di scatto: il dottore era sinceramente deluso dal risultato, così prese il mattarello e iniziò a stendere la pasta, anche se continuava a sbriciolarsi.

“Sherlock, non credo che…”

“Non deve essere perfetta, l’importante è che sia buona.”

“Anche questo è vero.” 

John prese un coltello e intagliò le sagome per la casetta: le pareti, il tetto e il comignolo. Una volta infornate, in cucina incominciò a spandersi l’odore di spezie tipico del pan di zenzero, ma quando John aprì il forno per controllare la cottura, si accorse che la frolla era molto più brunita di quel che avrebbe dovuto essere: aggiungere una manciata di ingredienti a caso non era stata una buona idea.

Sherlock si inginocchiò accanto a lui e sbirciò dentro al forno.

“Mi dispiace…” iniziò John con un sospiro, ma Sherlock lo fermò.

“No, va bene, è d’attualità.”

“Cosa?”

“Le pareti sono nere per via dell’inquinamento.”

John scoppiò a ridere così forte che non riuscì a tenersi in equilibrio e scivolò a terra con un tonfo.

“Devi smetterla di farmi ridere - lo rimproverò - Come oggi al supermercato, stavamo per fare una figura terribile!”

_ “No  _ \- pensò Sherlock -  _ per troppo tempo ti ho reso triste, non smetterò di farti ridere tanto presto.” _

L’assemblaggio della casetta si rivelò disastroso tanto quanto la sua preparazione: alcune parti si erano inspiegabilmente sbriciolate durante la cottura, mentre quelle rimaste intatte non ne volevano sapere di incollarsi tra di loro con la glassa di zucchero: non appena avvicinavano una parete, le altre crollavano miseramente.

“Che disastro - si lamentò John - Ti giuro che quando la faceva mia madre, sembrava molto più facile.”

“Come ho detto, l’importante è che sia buona” proclamò Sherlock, e portò alla bocca un pezzetto di frolla, ma iniziò immediatamente a tossire e lacrimare.

“Oh dio… è così cattiva?” mormorò John, assaggiando uno spicchio di tetto: lo era, aveva talmente esagerato con cannella e chiodi di garofano, che la frolla risultata piccante e dolciastra in maniera nauseante. Dovette correre al lavandino e bere un bicchiere d’acqua tutto d’un fiato.

“Avevi ragione tu: ho esagerato con la cannella.”

“Una cosa positiva c’è” disse Sherlock quando ebbe smesso di tossire.

“Cosa? Che l’abbiamo assaggiata noi, e quindi non avveleneremo la nostra padrona di casa?”

“No, è che possiamo usare la colla per incollare le pareti, tanto non la mangeremo.”

John pensava che scherzasse e si apprestò a buttare via tutto, ma Sherlock aprì un cassetto e prese un tubetto di colla a presa rapida.

“Fai sul serio?”

“Una autentica esperienza natalizia, ricordi?”

E così, alla fine, la casetta prese forma: storta, piena di crepe, decorata in maniera terrificante, non commestibile: l’unico posto dove poteva star bene, era nel salotto della famiglia Addams, ma mentre John era mortificato dal risultato, Sherlock sembrava apprezzare, anche se il dottore pensò che lo facesse solo per non metterlo in imbarazzo.

Tuttavia Sherlock lo sorprese ancora.

“Manca un ultimo tocco e poi sarà perfetta” sentenziò.

“Vuoi metterci di fianco una palla demolitrice?”

“No, questo.”

Prese una cucchiaiata di marmellata di fragole e la spalmò davanti alla porta d’ingresso; John lo guardò come se fosse impazzito, e Sherlock spiegò: “È una casa abbandonata dove è stato commesso un omicidio.”

John rise di nuovo, appoggiandosi alla sua spalla.

“Hai ragione, è perfetta.”

Non in termini generali, ma per loro due lo era, ed era tutto ciò che importava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock e John fanno tutto ciò che non si deve fare quando si prepara una frolla, quindi se volete cucinare una casetta di pan di zenzero, non imitateli!


	21. 20. Albero di Natale

Messaggio ricevuto da Lestrade alle ore 08.07

_“Sherlock, ho bisogno di aiuto.”_

Messaggio ricevuto da Lestrade alle ore 08.18

_“Non fare il prezioso: ho visto che hai letto il messaggio. È un caso che ti piacerà.”_

Messaggio ricevuto da Lestrade alle ore 08.42

_“Accendi la televisione e guarda il notiziario se non mi credi: è un omicidio inspiegabile, non riusciamo a venire a capo di nulla.”_

Messaggio ricevuto da Lestrade alle ore 09.56

_“Ti lascio campo libero. Mando Donovan a lavorare su un altro caso, se è quello che vuoi.”_

Messaggio ricevuto da Lestrade alle ore 11.27

_“Non farti pregare, sono veramente in difficoltà.”_

Sherlock ignorò quest’ultimo messaggio, così come aveva ignorato tutti i precedenti.

Aveva visto il telegiornale e il caso era effettivamente intrigante: un uomo era stato ritrovato cadavere alla Stoke Newington Library quella mattina all’apertura. Dai video della sicurezza non risultava che l’uomo fosse mai entrato nella biblioteca, ma non era quella la parte più sorprendente della vicenda: lo stesso uomo, sei ore prima, risultava essere a una cena di gala a Montreal, pertanto era fisicamente impossibile che avesse preso un aereo, attraversato l’oceano e fosse morto nella biblioteca prima dell’apertura di quella mattina.

Non si trattava di magia e non erano coinvolti gli alieni, come aveva ipotizzato qualche squinternato su Internet; c’erano quattro possibili teorie che spiegavano quanto accaduto, perfettamente logiche e valide, ma Sherlock non voleva pensarci, perché non avrebbe preso il caso.

Aveva promesso a John che quel pomeriggio, dopo il lavoro, sarebbero andati insieme a scegliere l’albero di Natale a The Christmas Forest, che aveva in corso una svendita, pertanto non si sarebbe fatto distrarre da un intrigo criminale, per quanto interessante, non avrebbe messo John da parte e non avrebbe ignorato il suo desiderio di avere un vero Natale.

Il dottor Strange gli aveva mostrato i suoi errori e lui aveva imparato: non avrebbe più dato John per scontato nella sua vita per inseguire le sue nemesi. E scoprì che rinunciare a quella indagine era più facile di quel che credeva: desiderava davvero trascorrere del tempo con John, dopo essere stato così a lungo senza di lui. Magari poteva dedurre la vita di qualche passante, mentre sceglievano l’albero, così facendo John avrebbe riso di nuovo. Gli era mancata moltissimo la sua risata solare e spontanea, e ne voleva ancora.

Vedendo che non rispondeva ai messaggi, Lestrade lo chiamò più volte, ma Sherlock ovviamente continuò a ignorarlo; spostò alcuni mobili e misurò quanto spazio avevano per mettere l’albero in salotto, poi scese a chiedere in prestito una scatola di decorazioni alla signora Hudson, che ne aveva sempre in abbondanza.

“Sono molto felice per te - disse la donna, mentre Sherlock era seduto a terra a fare una cernita degli ornamenti più belli - anzi, lo sono per entrambi.”

“Non l’ho mai ringraziata per essere andata a cercare John, quando me ne sono andato durante la tempesta di neve. Non so se senza il suo aiuto ci saremmo mai ritrovati.”

Martha si sedette sul suo vecchio divano, sistemando un centrino sullo schienale. “A me piace pensare di sì, in fondo l’avete fatto anche in passato: per quanto vi siate allontanati, avete sempre trovato un modo per riavvicinarvi. Spero solo che questa sia l’ultima volta: inizio a diventare anziana e mi piacerebbe sapervi insieme definitivamente.”

“Signora Hudson - sospirò Sherlock - come John le ricorderebbe senz’altro se fosse qui, noi due siamo solo amici.”

“Amici? Non si tace sul proprio tentato omicidio per un amico e non si uccide qualcuno per un amico.”

Sherlock chiuse la scatola delle decorazioni e si alzò in piedi.

“Vero, ma questo riguarda me soltanto. John mi vede come amico e non metterò in pericolo la nostra amicizia chiedendogli qualcosa che non vuole.”

“Ma tu gliel’hai mai chiesto?”

“Me lo disse lui.”

“Quando?”

“Quando mi chiese di essere il suo testimone di nozze.”

L’anziana si coprì il volto con le mani e sospirò: “Sherlock, è stato una vita fa, da quel giorno è cambiata ogni cosa. Se proprio vuoi saperlo, io non credo affatto che John avrebbe affrontato la peggiore tempesta di neve degli ultimi quarant’anni solo per andare a cercare un amico. E se davvero ti considerasse solo questo, non sarebbe tornato a vivere qui: ha i soldi ricavati dalla vendita della sua casa e molte altre opzioni, eppure non le ha scelte.”

Sherlock sbatté velocemente le ciglia, riflettendo sulle sue parole.

“Signora Hudson, John è il mio conduttore di luce, ma anche lei sa essere un faro nella notte” affermò, baciandola sulla guancia.

“Parlagli” insisté la donna con tono perentorio.

In quel momento bussarono alla porta e Sherlock andò ad aprire: era Lestrade.

“Si può sapere perché non rispondi al telefono?”

“Lo sai che preferisco scrivere messaggi.”

“Non hai risposto nemmeno a quelli!”

“Sì be’, avevo da fare” lo liquidò Sherlock, salendo le scale, ma il poliziotto non demorse e lo seguì.

“Tipo?”

“Prendere le decorazioni per l’albero di Natale.”

“Sii serio.”

“Lo sono.” La cosa divertente era che lo era davvero.

“Mi spieghi perché stai facendo il prezioso? E non osare dire che non è un caso interessante, perché non ti credo.”

“Io non sono un poliziotto, non lavoro per te: risolvere crimini è compito tuo, fino a prova contraria.”

“Ti sei intrufolato nel mio ufficio alla ricerca di casi meno interessanti di questo, ora voglio sapere perché ti rifiuti di aiutarmi.”

“Oh, personalmente sono costernato che Scotland Yard brancoli nel buio, è segno che la sicurezza dei cittadini è in mano a un branco di macachi, ma ho davvero qualcosa di più importante da fare.”

Lestrade lo squadrò attentamente: Sherlock diceva sul serio, e il poliziotto si domandò cosa avesse ribaltato le sue priorità a quel modo. Qualcosa di vitale senza dubbio.

“Se è così, ti lascio in pace, ma me ne ricorderò, la prossima volta che verrai da me a mendicare un caso.”

“Sì, lo so.”

Il poliziotto era già sulle scale, quando Sherlock lo richiamò: “Se davvero non riuscite a venirne a capo, chiama mio fratello.”

“Perché?”

“Perché è Natale, deve compiere la sua buona azione annuale.”

Lestrade non andò subito dal maggiore degli Holmes, decise invece di andare all’ambulatorio dove lavorava John: prima di tutto era una vita che non lo vedeva, inoltre era incuriosito dal comportamento di Sherlock e se qualcuno poteva sapere cosa aveva di così importante da fare, era lui. Inoltre sperava che John potesse convincerlo a cambiare idea: era vero che Sherlock non era un suo sottoposto, ma il morto era un uomo molto in vista, e i suoi superiori pretendevano progressi immediati sul caso.

Quando John vide Greg entrare nel suo studio, il tempo si fermò per una frazione di secondo e la mente di John fu attraversata dagli scenari peggiori.

Il motivo principale per cui i poliziotti andavano a trovare le persone sul proprio luogo di lavoro era per comunicare loro una disgrazia, che c’era stato un incidente che aveva coinvolto un congiunto. In quel brevissimo ma eterno istante, John credette che fosse accaduto qualcosa a Sherlock, prima che lui avesse il tempo di dirgli cosa provava davvero per lui.

Poi Greg sorrise in modo rassicurante, quella sensazione passò e il tempo riprese a scorrere normalmente, ma quel pensiero l’aveva colpito nel profondo.

“Ti disturbo? Se hai da fare posso tornare in un altri momento” esordì il poliziotto, vedendo la sua espressione corrucciata.

“No, no, sono solo sorpreso di vederti: è passato molto tempo.”

“Già, dovremmo vederci più spesso. Come stanno Mary e Rosie?”

John si rese conto che non aveva ancora parlato a nessuno di ciò che gli era accaduto, né con i suoi pochi amici, né con sua sorella, troppo impegnato a commiserarsi e a odiare per pensare a chi gli stava intorno.

“Mio dio - ridacchiò, stropicciandosi la fronte - dovremmo sul serio vederci più spesso, così eviterei di doverti scioccare.”

“Perché, cos’è successo?”

“Per farla breve, Mary se n’è andata e ha portato Rosie con sé.”

“Andata? Dove? Con chi?”

“Non so rispondere a nessuna di queste domande e nessuna voglia di sapere le risposte.”

“Ma non può farlo, tu sei il padre, hai il diritto di vedere tua figlia, non puoi arrenderti così passivamente. Ti sei rivolto a un avvocato? Sherlock ti sta aiutando a cercarle? Ah, ecco perché ha rifiutato il mio caso, è a questo che sta lavorando.”

John capiva perfettamente perché Lestrade si fosse infervorato a quel modo: era un padre divorziato e la sua ex moglie gli rendeva difficile vedere i figli, quindi alzò le mani per placarlo.

“Calmati, non ho finito: Mary mi ha confessato che Rosie non è mia figlia, ecco perché l’ho lasciata andare.”

L’espressione di Lestrade era di puro sbigottimento: “Cosa? John, sono… sono senza parole… sembrava una moglie perfetta. Cristo, non so dirti quanto mi dispiace.”

“Sì, ho passato un brutto periodo, ma adesso mi sto riprendendo - disse sbrigativamente John, che non aveva alcuna voglia di rivangare l’argomento - Piuttosto, hai detto qualcosa riguardo a Sherlock… ha rifiutato un caso?”

“Sì, ho una indagine complica tra le mani, l’ho implorato di aiutarmi, ma lui ha detto di avere cose più importanti da fare. Quando mi hai detto di Mary credevo si stesse occupando di questo.”

Non era da Sherlock rifiutare un caso complicato, e John si rese conto che ultimamente aveva fatto molte cose non da lui, per accomodarlo e ridargli spazio nella sua vita, e non era giusto. Certo, era bello sentirsi considerato, era ciò che voleva, ma John non voleva che fosse a discapito di ciò che Sherlock amava fare.

“È colpa mia, in un certo senso.”

“Come?”

“È complicato. Ascolta, gli parlerò e cercherò di convincerlo ad accettare il caso, va bene?”

“Auguri! Non l’ho mai visto così determinato a rifiutare qualcosa.”

Quando John entrò in casa, Sherlock lo attendeva in salotto già col cappotto addosso.

“Dobbiamo sbrigarci - lo esortò - o gli alberi più belli finiranno.”

John sospirò: esattamente come aveva sospettato, Sherlock aveva rinunciato al caso per andare con lui a comprare l’albero.

“Ci sono cose più importanti di un albero di Natale.”

“Oh, hai cambiato idea? Preferisci fare il presepe? In tal caso potremmo appoggiarlo qui sul tavolo e…”

“Lestrade è passato dall’ambulatorio.”

“Non sa proprio quando arrendersi: gli ho già detto che sono impegnato e non mi occuperò della sua stupida indagine!”

John lo prese per la manica del cappotto e lo invitò a sedersi sul divano con lui.

“Ascolta, apprezzo davvero che tu voglia rispettare un impegno che hai preso e che non sia corso sul luogo del delitto senza dirmi niente, ma ho visto il telegiornale e il caso non è stupido.”

“Non importa.”

“Invece sì. Per favore, dimentica quello che ti ho detto quando abbiamo litigato: tu sei un consulente investigativo, l’unico al mondo. Risolvere enigmi è ciò che fai, è una parte di te, è l’aspetto di te che mi ha colpito in maniera indelebile quando ci siamo conosciuti - John guardò la sua mano, che ancora stringeva il polsino del suo Belstaff - se ti sacrifichi e rinunci a quello che ami, alla fine sarai infelice, lo so per esperienza. E io non voglio questo, né voglio essere causa della tua infelicità.”

“È questo che pensi? Che trascorrere del tempo con te sia un sacrificio per me?”

“Spero di no, ma...”

“Non lo è - lo rassicurò Sherlock - Non voglio prendere questo caso, preferisco la nostra autentica esperienza natalizia.”

“Sherlock…”

“Ci saranno altri casi” insisté Sherlock. Avrebbe voluto aggiungere _“invece non ci sarà un altro te”_ , ma il timore di valicare un confine invisibile lo frenò. Tuttavia, ancora una volta, qualcosa era trapelato dalla sua espressione, perché John lo guardava con occhi sgranati.

Non era più bravo come una volta a nascondere i suoi sentimenti.

John era senza parole, in effetti; si era sempre vantato di essere un bravo scrittore e una persona eloquente, ma ora era sopraffatto da quella realizzazione: era importante per Sherlock, lo era davvero, più fondamentale del suo lavoro.

Non riuscendo ad articolare un pensiero di senso compiuto, fece l’unica cosa che poteva: afferrò strettamente la mano di Sherlock, intrecciando le dita con le sue, e in qualche modo quel gesto fu addirittura più intimo dell’abbraccio che si erano scambiati qualche giorno prima, perché non nasceva dal bisogno di perdonare o di consolare, ma solo dal desiderio di sentirlo vicino.

Arrivarono tardi al The Christmas Forest e, come aveva predetto Sherlock, gli alberi migliori erano già stati presi; si dovettero accontentare di un alberello piccolo e striminzito, che quasi scompariva sotto le decorazioni e le luci, ma faceva del suo meglio per trasmettere l’atmosfera natalizia, e John pensò che anche questo era perfetto per loro due, accanto alla casetta di pan di zenzero troppo speziata e tenuta insieme con la colla.


	22. 21. Guanti

Nonostante il chiarimento e aver capito che davvero Sherlock voleva passare del tempo con lui, John mise in chiaro che non desiderava affatto che Sherlock smettesse di accettare clienti.

“A me piaceva occuparmi dei casi con te - insisté John - Pensi che se non fosse stato così avrei saltato il lavoro sino a farmi licenziare per seguirti sulla scena di un crimine? O che avrei dedicato alle tue indagini un blog che doveva raccontare della mia vita?”

“No.”

John si appoggiò allo stipite della porta: “Non l’ho mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma forse ho più bisogno di te dell’adrenalina dei casi. Quando mi sposai credevo che sarei cambiato, ma la verità è che la sola vita coniugale non mi è mai bastata: a un mese dal matrimonio ero annoiato a morte e avrei dato qualunque cosa per tornare a seguire un caso con te.”

Sherlock ne fu incredibilmente sorpreso: era sempre stato convinto che sposarsi e avere dei figli fosse in cima alle priorità di John, ma il tempo e le vicissitudini gli avevano mostrato dei lati nascosti del suo conduttore di luce, quindi in fondo quella risposta non avrebbe dovuto stupirlo più di tanto. Aveva spesso pensato a John come al suo opposto: dove lui era brusco e corrosivo, John era paziente e diplomatico, ed era ricorso al suo aiuto per decodificare il mistero dei sentimenti e delle emozioni, ma forse, nel profondo, loro due erano molto più affini di quel che sembrava.

“Ricordi quello che dissi a Mycroft a proposito di noi due, a Buckingham Palace?” proseguì John.

Certo, Sherlock ricordava quasi ogni parola di John.

“Noi risolviamo delitti. Io ne scrivo sul blog e lui ha dimenticato le mutande.”

John annuì: “Esatto: io sono il tuo blogger.”

“E io sarei perso senza il mio blogger” mormorò Sherlock.

“Questo non posso davvero permetterlo.”

Pertanto, John accolse con un sorriso smagliante il messaggio di Sherlock che gli arrivò mentre era al lavoro:

**“Furto di gioielli al castello di Guildford. Ti interessa? SH”**

**“Sto arrivando”** digitò John, e poi chiese a un collega di sostituirlo. 

A dire il vero stava pensando di ridurre le ore di lavoro all’ambulatorio: adesso che non aveva più un mutuo da pagare e che divideva di nuovo l’affitto con Sherlock, aveva molte meno spese, e artriti e nasi gocciolanti non potevano reggere il confronto con gli enigmi che risolveva Sherlock, specialmente se aveva come sfondo un antico maniero inglese.

John trovò Sherlock ad attenderlo sotto casa appoggiato al cofano della Aston Martin della signora Hudson.

“Come sei riuscita a convincerla a prestartela di nuovo?”

“Ha detto di considerarlo un regalo di Natale, ma di non farci l’abitudine.”

Mentre si recavano a Guildford, Sherlock gli parlò del caso: il castello era aperto al pubblico, tranne alcune stanze dove vivevano i proprietari e da dove avevano rubato i gioielli. Fortunatamente la cassaforte era dotata di un sistema di allarme che era scattato non appena era stata forzata, facendo chiudere automaticamente tutte le porte del castello, quindi il ladro non poteva essere fuggito in alcun modo. Le guardie di sicurezza erano accorse immediatamente nella stanza della cassaforte, trovandola vuota, ma avevano bloccato all’interno del maniero tutti i visitatori presenti.

“Allora a cosa serve la nostra presenza? Basta perquisire chi era lì al momento del furto.”

“Qui viene il bello: la polizia è arrivata e l’ha fatto, ma nessuno dei presenti aveva i gioielli addosso.”

“Allora il ladro è per forza fuggito senza essere visto.”

“Le finestre non possono essere aperte, inoltre sono dotate di inferriate fisse, il parcheggio e il giardino che circondano il castello sono dotati di telecamere: nessuno è uscito da quando si sono chiuse le porte.”

John si raddrizzò sul sedile: “Interessante.”

“Puoi dirlo.”

Arrivati a Guildford, vennero subito ricevuti dal capo della polizia locale.

“I visitatori all’interno del castello stanno diventando nervosi: alcuni dicono che vogliono andarsene e, senza alcuna prova, non posso trattenerli ancora a lungo, ma il proprietario dice che non uscirà nessuno finché non saltano fuori i suoi gioielli. La situazione si sta facendo tesa.”

Sherlock chiese di vedere la stanza della cassaforte e la piantina del castello, che studiò con attenzione. John la sbirciò da sopra la sua spalla: il tragitto più breve da quella stanza all’ingresso del castello passava davanti alla guardiola del custode e alla biglietteria, e i filmati delle videocamere confermavano che nessuno era uscito.

Prima di arrivare a Guilford, John aveva ipotizzato che il ladro avesse nascosto i gioielli da qualche parte, magari nell’imbottitura di un divano o dietro un cassettone, per poi venirli a riprendere quando le acque si fossero calmate, ma il castello era una austera e spartana costruzione medioevale, spoglia e con pochissimi arredi, che erano già stati esaminati dalla polizia locale.

La refurtiva sembrava essersi volatilizzata nel nulla.

I poliziotti stavano esaminando ogni centimetro del percorso tra la cassaforte e l’uscita e si scambiavano opinioni tra loro.

“È opera di dilettanti: quando è scattato l’allarme si sono fatti prendere dal panico e hanno gettato via i gioielli da qualche parti per non essere scoperti.”

“Io penso che invece dei turisti dovremmo interrogare il personale di servizio, di sicuro è stato uno di loro.”

Sherlock non era interessato al lavoro dei poliziotti, aveva percorso il corridoio che andava nella direzione opposta all’uscita e stava guardando il giardino.

“Cosa pensi delle teorie degli agenti?” domandò John.

“Sbagliano entrambi: non è stato qualcuno che lavora qui, perché avrebbe avuto il modo e il tempo di scoprire la combinazione della cassaforte senza doverla forzare, e non è un colpo improvvisato. Al contrario, è stato progettato con attenzione.”

Un sorriso furbo si fece strada sul suo viso e John lo toccò con la spalla: “Hai già scoperto dove sono nascosti i gioielli, vero?”

“Sì.”

“E sai anche chi è stato?”

“Qualcuno che è giù nel salone di sicuro, ma per scoprire chi è, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

“Sono qui per questo.”

Sherlock sorrise di nuovo, ma era diverso questa volta, più dolce, i suoi occhi brillavano, radiava una sottile e quieta felicità, e tutto perché John era lì con lui.

Come aveva potuto pensare che Sherlock fosse una macchina prima di sentimenti?

L’ex soldato dovette combattere contro un terribile groppo in gola e anche contro l’impulso di abbracciarlo davanti a tutti: in fondo stavano lavorando.

“Fai a ciascuno di loro queste domande” disse Sherlock, passandogli il blocchetto degli appunti.

John lesse velocemente e corrugò la fronte davanti a quella sfilza di domande casuali:

Quante volte alla settimana ordina una pizza a casa?

È vegetariano?

Qualcuno in famiglia soffre di anemia mediterranea?

Mediamente, quanto spende all’anno per le piccole riparazioni in casa?

Quanto impiega ad andare al lavoro ogni giorno?

È mai stato in un Paese del sud est asiatico?

“Uh… sei sicuro che queste domande ti aiuteranno?”

“Una sola, a dire il vero, nascosta in bella vista. Ti fidi di me?”

John gli posò una mano sul braccio.

“Sì, mi fido” disse con fermezza. Era sincero e non si stava riferendo solo all’indagine.

Sperò che Sherlock lo capisse.

“Signor Holmes - disse il capo della polizia - La situazione nel salone sta degenerando, la gente vuole andare via.”

“Mi servono solo mezz’ora, una pala e un martello” proclamò Sherlock, uscendo dal castello, mentre John raggiunse il salone e iniziò a interrogare i turisti presenti. Come era prevedibile, molti di loro si mostrarono perplessi davanti a quelle domande e qualcuno si lamentò che erano una violazione della privacy.

A un certo punto John vide piccoli cumuli di neve sollevarsi oltre al vetro della finestra davanti a lui, seguiti da manciate di terra, ed infine un rumore assordante di martellate contro del metallo.

Il proprietario del castello accorse alla finestra a vedere cosa stesse succedendo.

“Agente, deve arrestare quell’uomo - gridò al capo della polizia - sta distruggendo i tubi di scarico!”

“Cosa?”

Anche John corse fuori con i due uomini, in tempo per vedere Sherlock recuperare dall’acqua putrida e puzzolente un pezzo di rete metallica incrostato di residui disgustosi e un pesante sacchetto di plastica, contenente i gioielli rubati, che riconsegnò al legittimo proprietario.

“Come ha fatto?” domandò sbalordito il capo della polizia.

“Semplice: la terra davanti a questa finestra è più scura, è stata smossa di recente.”

“Sì, il mese scorso ho fatto dei lavori di riparazione dei tubi di scarico dei bagni del castello” confermò il proprietario.

“Bagni che si trovano sullo stesso piano della stanza della cassaforte: uno degli operai l’ha vista e ha elaborato il piano per il furto; quando ha riparato il tubo qua fuori, ha inserito al suo interno una rete che avrebbe fermato un oggetto abbastanza grosso, come questo sacchetto.”

“Ma nessuno dei turisti presenti oggi nel castello era tra gli operai, mi ricordo i loro volti.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, seccato da tanta stupidità: “Ovviamente è venuto un complice oggi: ha forzato la cassaforte, ma invece di correre via verso l’uscita, dove sarebbe stato visto e catturato, è andato in bagno e ha buttato il sacchetto nello scarico, che poi è stato bloccato qui dalla rete. L’operaio sarebbe venuto qui nottetempo a recuperarlo.”

“E chi è il complice?”

“John, tra le persone che hai interrogato, chi spende di meno per le riparazioni domestiche?”

“Uhm… William Blair: dice che sa fare molti lavori da solo e lo aiuta il cugino che… è un idraulico.”

Sherlock allargò le braccia: “Ecco la vostra coppia di ladri.”

Il capo della polizia e il proprietario corsero indietro ad arrestare il colpevole, mentre John restò lì con Sherlock.

“Sei stato straordinario!” esclamò di slancio, e Sherlock nascose un sorriso dietro la sciarpa.

_ “Come un tempo. Come dovrebbe essere tra di noi.” _

“Andiamo via - disse Sherlock, incamminandosi verso il parcheggio - non ho voglia di passare il pomeriggio nella stazione della polizia per la deposizione.”

“Come al solito - ridacchiò John - va bene, andiamo. Aspetta un attimo, dove sono i tuoi guanti?” Solo in quel momento notò che le mani di Sherlock erano nude.

“Li ho tolti per svitare la grata all’interno del tubo, ma se torniamo indietro adesso, i poliziotti ci tratterranno. Non importa, ne ho altri a casa.”

Il tragitto fino al parcheggio non era breve e faceva davvero freddo.

“Metti le mani in tasca, o ti verranno i geloni.”

“Non posso, sono sporche!”

Senza pensarci, John prese la mano destra di Sherlock e la strinse nella sua sinistra, del tutto incurante del fatto che fosse stata dentro a un tubo di scarico.

“Così, almeno una starà al caldo” borbottò John senza guardarlo in faccia. Prendere per mano Sherlock stava diventando una piacevole abitudine: amava sentire la solidità della sua stretta e la pelle gradevolmente asciutta; era una connessione che gli trasmetteva un senso di stabilità, ma c’era ancora un residuo pudore e di esitazione, poiché non capiva quale fosse il limite. Stava ancora imparando.

“Grazie” mormorò Sherlock in risposta.

“Un altro caso concluso con successo, quindi” esclamò John, sedendosi in macchina.

“Mh, non del tutto a dire il vero: resta ancora il ricettatore al quale quei due volevano vendere la refurtiva. Appartengono entrambi alla classe media, non se ne facevano nulla di gioielli così vistosi, volevano solo monetizzarli.”

“Credi di poterlo individuare? Non hai quasi indizi e di sicuro quei due non confesseranno un ulteriore reato.”

“Lo individuerò: io sono Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock si congelò non appena pronunciate quelle parole e la sua mente corse di nuovo al giorno in cui John lo aveva picchiato, urlandogli che no, non lo era.

Così, quando la mano di John si posò sulla sua e la strinse appena, con infinita delicatezza, sussurrando “lo sei, l’unico al mondo”, il suo cuore traboccò di una gioia luminosa e calda.

Ringraziò silenziosamente Stephen Strange, che gli aveva mostrato i suoi errori, e gli aveva permesso di riconciliarsi con l’unica persona che avesse mai amato.

Perché, per quanto a volte i sentimenti fossero per lui un enigma oscuro e complesso, dei suoi sentimenti verso John era perfettamente consapevole: non poteva che essere amore e, da quando John era tornato a Baker Street, a volte gli sembrava di intravedere lo stesso sentimento nei suoi occhi.

“Allora - esclamò John - andiamo a prendere questo ricettatore!”

“Sì.”

Più tardi, quella notte, fuggivano di corsa tra i vicoli di Londra, inseguiti non da uno, ma da ben cinque criminali. John vide un camion col cassone aperto, parcheggiato lungo la strada, afferrò Sherlock per il gomito e gli fece cenno di salire. Si nascosero lì, in attesa che i criminali si allontanassero, e scesero solo quando furono certi che fosse sicuro.

“Non avevo previsto che sarebbero stati così in tanti” si scusò Sherlock.

“È anche colpa mia: avrei dovuto portare la pistola con me. Hai già avvisato Lestrade?”

“Lo faccio subito.”

Sherlock sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca del cappotto e John vide che era senza guanti, di nuovo.

“Rischi davvero di congelarti le dita” lo rimproverò John.

“Uhm… non trovo più l’altro paio di guanti” borbottò Sherlock.

Le labbra di John si stesero in un sorrisetto irriverente, che raccontava che non gli credeva e aveva capito il perché di quella scusa, ossia che amava toccarlo.

Non disse nulla, tuttavia, e si limitò a prenderlo per mano, fingendo che fosse solo per tenerla al caldo.

Qualche giorno più tardi, facendo pulizie in soggiorno, John vide il dito di un guanto di pelle nera sbucare da dietro lo schienale della poltrona di Sherlock.

Sorrise, fece finta di non vederli e continuò a pulire. Tuttavia la sua mente iniziò inevitabilmente a chiedersi se avrebbero potuto esplorare altre manifestazioni di affetto, più fisiche, oltre al semplice tenersi per mano. Che era bellissimo, ma erano entrambi uomini che si avvicinavano alla mezza età, non quattordicenni degli anni ‘50.

John lo desiderava, ci stava pensando da quando Ross gli aveva mostrato che Sherlock nutriva sentimenti per lui che andavano oltre l’amicizia, ma non sapeva come chiederglielo: Sherlock non era un’avventura di una notte, era fondamentale nella sua vita e quindi doveva fare le cose nel modo giusto.

Quella sera guardarono un altro documentario seduti vicini sul divano. 

Anche quella era diventata una tacita abitudine, ormai: a volte c’era un po’ di spazio tra loro, ma più frequentemente John finiva per addormentarsi sulla spalla di Sherlock, o il consulente investigativo premeva i suoi piedi ghiacciati sotto la coscia di John.

“È tardi, io vado a letto” disse John, alzandosi, ma poi restò fermo sul posto, spostando il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro, improvvisamente nervoso.

Sherlock spense la televisione e guardò in direzione della sua camera, come se fosse sul punto di dire qualcosa.

_ “Vuole farlo? Vuole che vada in camera con lui? Sì, è vero, ci ho pensato, è quello che voglio, ma non è troppo presto? Dovremmo parlarne?” _

Pensieri confusi saettarono nel cervello di John, che alla fine gorgogliò un esitante “b-buonanotte” prima di battere in ritirata nella sua stanza al piano superiore, senza lasciare il tempo a Sherlock di dire nulla.

Una volta chiusa la porta, ci picchiò contro la testa più volte, sino a farsi male.

“Sono un idiota - sibilò - un incommensurabile idiota…. perché diavolo mi sono fatto prendere dal panico?”


	23. 22. Vischio

“Abbiamo un riscontro: il polline sulla giacca di Hillman è lo stesso trovato sulla tappezzeria della camera da letto dei coniugi Nibley” disse Sherlock.

Erano nel laboratorio del Barts: Molly aveva concesso loro l’uso del microscopio dell’ospedale, più potente e preciso di quello che avevano a casa. 

“Quindi la moglie ha l’amante? Non l’avrei mai detto.”

“Infatti non è lei.”

“Allora chi?”

Sherlock sollevò appena le labbra in un sorrisetto. “John, il rasoio di Occam è un buon principio metodologico, ma non sempre è vero.”

“Vuoi dire che è il marito?”

“Sì: quell’uomo è palesemente bisessuale.”

John chiuse la bocca di scatto e Sherlock sollevò la testa dal microscopio per guardarlo.

“Ti crea dei problemi?” chiese, facendosi circospetto.

“No. Sono solo sorpreso, non avevo capito che lo fosse. Se avessi qualcosa contro i bisessuali, avrei qualcosa contro me stesso: ho avuto relazioni con uomini in passato.”

Fu quasi surreale ammetterlo ad alta voce nel laboratorio di un ospedale, durante un’indagine, ma dal momento che, negli ultimi giorni, Sherlock aveva seminato indizi per fargli capire che voleva di più di una semplice amicizia, gli sembrava giusto fare altrettanto.

E non si sarebbe più fatto prendere dal panico.

“Incluso il maggiore Sholto?” domandò Sherlock.

“Sì. L’avevi capito fin dal mio matrimonio, vero?”

“Mh. Lo... vedi ancora, ogni tanto?”

“No, è finito tutto tanto tempo fa. Ero attratto dal suo carisma e ammiravo la sua integrità morale, ma non penso avrebbe funzionato tra di noi, nel lungo periodo.”

“Perché?”

“È troppo rispettoso delle regole, per i miei gusti.”

Sholto non avrebbe mai approvato alcune delle cose che John aveva fatto, assistendo Sherlock nelle sue indagini.

Sherlock prese un profondo respiro: “John, ascolta…”

“Sì?”

“Oh, siete ancora qui? Come va?” domandò Molly, aprendo la porta.

Sherlock tornò a guardare nel microscopio e John la odiò profondamente per quella interruzione.

“Andava tutto bene, fino a un attimo fa”” borbottò a bassa voce.

Sherlock si morse le labbra per non scoppiare a ridere, mentre la ragazza lo guardò perplessa.

“Scusa John, hai detto qualcosa?”

“No, nulla, Molly.” rispose lui.

“Vi piacciono le decorazioni di Natale che ho appeso?”

Il laboratorio era di fianco all’obitorio e aveva sempre un aspetto un po’ macabro, ma le ghirlande colorate lo rendevano più vivace.

“Sì, sono molto carine.”

“La cosa che preferisco è il vischio.”

“Oh, e dov’è?”

“Lì, sopra la porta. Anzi, visto che ci siete passati sotto…” ridacchiò Molly.

John alzò lo sguardo sulla porta di ingresso, ma non vide nulla.

“Sei sicura di non esserti confusa e averlo appeso da qualche altra parte?”

Anche Molly si voltò: “No, no, era qui stamattina: qualcuno l’ha preso.”

“Bene - proclamò Sherlock, chiudendo il blocchetto degli appunti - ho tutti gli indizi che mi servono. Vieni John, andiamo da Lestrade, così potremo sventare una grossa truffa a una compagnia assicurativa.”

Sherlock marciò velocemente fuori dal laboratorio, lasciando come sempre a John il compito di salutare, mentre Molly continuava a chiedersi perplessa dove fosse finito il suo vischio.

Sherlock aveva ragione nel volersi sottrarre alle deposizioni, pensò John: bisognava aspettare in eterno in una stanza, riempire moduli su moduli e ripetere le stesse cose tre volte. Per questo fece finta di nulla quando Sherlock sgattaiolò fuori con la scusa di andare in bagno, mentre invece si intrufolava nell’archivio alla ricerca di qualche altro caso irrisolto.

“Dov’è Sherlock?” domandò Lestrade entrando nella stanza. In mano aveva due caffè e ne porse uno a John.

“Vuoi saperlo davvero?”

“Ehi - scherzò il poliziotto - dov’è finita la voce della coscienza che tiene a bada quel disgraziato?”

John soffiò sulla bevanda bollente: “Credimi Greg, non sono mai stato nulla del genere.”

“Sembri stare bene” osservò Lestrade. Il tono della sua voce era sorpreso e John non faticava a comprendere il perché: per chi non conosceva cos’era successo veramente, lui era un povero marito abbandonato.

“Sto bene, ora che sono tornato a vivere a Baker Street.”

“Io non raccomanderei a qualcuno di vivere con Sherlock, sarebbe come consigliare a un giocoliere di esibirsi con dei candelotti di dinamite, ma buon per te, se funziona.”

“Cos’è, mi stai dando la tua benedizione?”

“Ne hai bisogno?”

“Assolutamente no” disse John, firmando il verbale della deposizione.

Sherlock si affacciò sulla porta, dicendogli che dovevano andare, e Lestrade fece finta di non vedere il faldone polveroso che spuntava da sotto la sua giacca.

Sherlock e John avevano quasi raggiunto l’ascensore, quando Donovan li apostrofò.

“Ehi, non potete andarvene così!”

“Perché?” domandò John sulla difensiva. Se voleva trattenerli solo per insultare Sherlock di nuovo, John le avrebbe risposto a tono. Non aveva mai apprezzato le sue battutine, ma dopo aver compreso che le parole ferivano terribilmente l’animo di Sherlock, non lo avrebbe più permesso.

La donna puntò l’indice verso l’alto: “Conoscete la tradizione, dovete… ma dove è sparito?”

“Sergente Donovan, di cosa sta parlando?”

“C’era un rametto di vischio appeso qui fino a poco fa.”

“Io non vedo nulla - intervenne Sherlock - Si assicuri di farsi regalare un paio di occhiali per Natale.”

Quando entrarono in ascensore, John lanciò un’occhiata a Sherlock, però il detective era già immerso nella lettura del fascicolo sottratto dall’archivio.

Sembrava che quel vecchio caso fosse estremamente interessante, perché Sherlock vi si dedicò tutta la serata, facendo continue ricerche su Internet e sfogliando alcuni giornali scientifici. John non lo disturbò: sapeva bene che era inutile parlargli quando era così concentrato, però si prese del tempo per osservarlo.

Sherlock era sempre affascinante, nessuno poteva negarlo, ma quando lavorava era qualcosa di speciale: i suoi occhi chiari saettavano da una parte all’altra, disegnava grafici nell’aria con le dita lunghe e sottili, inseguendo il filo di un pensiero e creando collegamenti, le sue labbra si schiudevano mentre mormorava teorie; era impossibile per chiunque staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Sarebbe stato meraviglioso poter passare una mano tra i suoi capelli, o stampare un bacio sulle sue labbra.

_ “Be’, forse queste non sono osservazioni che farebbe chiunque, forse le fa solo chi è innamorato” _ pensò. Come lui.

Tuttavia non era quello il momento adatto per dichiararsi: Sherlock stava facendo ricerche sui materiali da costruzione degli anni ‘50 e non l’avrebbe nemmeno sentito. Per la seconda sera di fila il suo proposito naufragava miseramente.

“È tardi. Buonanotte Sherlock, non fare troppo tardi.”

“Io… sì, grazie” balbettò. Non era ciò che voleva dirgli: così come la sera prima, avrebbe voluto trattenerlo per dirgli finalmente ciò che provava, ma era stato lento e il momento giusto era sfumato un’altra volta.

“Sono un idiota - mormorò Sherlock prendendosi la testa tra le mani - un colossale idiota.”

La mattina seguente, scendendo le scale, John sentì la signora Hudson discutere con Sherlock. 

“Dovresti aiutarmi - esclamò la donna - altrimenti a cosa serve avere un investigatore in casa?”

“Io mi occupo di omicidi, non di scherzi.”

“Cosa succede?” domandò John, entrando in cucina. 

“Sono vittima di un crimine e Sherlock si rifiuta di aiutarmi!”

“È vero?”

“No” sbuffò Sherlock. 

“Sì - insisté la signora Hudson - qualcuno continua a rubare il vischio che appendo sopra il portone.”

“Sono solo dei ragazzini che non hanno niente di meglio da fare, non ci perderò il mio tempo.”

“Allora vorrà dire che sorveglierò il portone personalmente.”

La signora Hudson se ne andò, e John mise il bollitore sul fuoco; il suo sguardo si era incupito, perché aveva un sospetto.

“C’è una strana epidemia di furti di vischio.”

“Davvero?” domandò Sherlock, trincerandosi dietro il giornale del mattino, cosa che diede a John la quasi certezza che il colpevole fosse lui.

“Non l’hai notato? Da Molly, in ufficio da Lestrade, qui a casa nostra. Ovunque andiamo, sembra che il vischio scompaia.”

“Coincidenze.”

John versò alcuni biscotti su un vassoio, poi lo porse a Sherlock.

“Prendine uno, sono i tuoi preferiti.”

“No grazie, ho già fatto colazione.”

“Sicuro?”

“Sì, non mi vanno adesso.”

“Non li vuoi, o non li puoi prendere, perché hai appena toccato una pianta velenosa?”

“John, io…”

Era così, dunque: era stato Sherlock a rimuovere il vischio ovunque. Sembrava davvero che non volesse baciare John, vista la scrupolosità con cui aveva boicottato ogni occasione. John era piuttosto confuso: dopo che si erano abbracciati e che Sherlock aveva trovato ogni scusa possibile per tenerlo per mano, questo suo gesto andava in direzione diametralmente opposta.

Ma se Sherlock non voleva nulla di più di una platonica amicizia, John poteva solo accettarlo.

“Lavati le mani, hai toccato una pianta velenosa.”

Sherlock obbedì in silenzio, ma impiegò un’eternità per asciugarsi le mani con uno strofinaccio da cucina.

“Se desideri che le cose tra noi restino così, va bene - disse John, sperando di mascherare a sufficienza la delusione nella voce - Ma ripensando alla direzione che abbiamo preso negli ultimi giorni pensavo che… insomma, sarò franco con te - aggiunse in un profondo sospiro - stai mandando dei segnali contraddittori su cosa vuoi dal nostro rapporto.”

Sherlock si passò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli terribilmente. “Odio il vischio.”

John si grattò un sopracciglio, perplesso: “Er… questo credo di averlo capito, ma non risponde alla mia domanda.”

“Perché la gente si bacia sotto il vischio?”

“Perché è una tradizione.”

“Esatto! - esclamò Sherlock a gran voce, gettando le braccia in aria - chiunque passa sotto quella dannata piantina si bacia: la signora Hudson con Lestrade, Mike con Molly... solo perché è tradizione farlo, ma non c’è nulla dietro quel bacio. È come dire ‘salute’ a qualcuno che starnutisce, o stringere la mano a una persona appena conosciuta.”

“È questo?” domandò John, sbigottito, ma anche sollevato, mentre cominciava a capire l’equivoco.

“Certo! Io non voglio baciarti perché è una tradizione, voglio baciarti perché ha un significato!” continuò Sherlock, e le sue parole esplosero come una bomba nell’aria.

John non era un’anima innocente, era un uomo che sghignazzava per doppi sensi e battutacce da caserma, ma era certo di non essere mai arrossito tanto in vita sua.

Sherlock non aveva avuto intenzione di confessare i suoi sentimenti in modo così goffo, quasi brutale, ma ormai era tutto alla luce del sole. 

Inoltre, come aveva imparato, la sincerità era sempre la scelta migliore: il linguaggio del corpo di John tradiva sorpresa (nemmeno lui si aspettava che succedesse così), forse una punta di imbarazzo (si stava immaginando il bacio), ma non rifiuto.

“Non c’è nessun vischio ora - esalò John - cosa stai aspettando?”

Ora o mai più.

Sherlock coprì la distanza che li separava in due ampie falcate, si scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte (dannato vanitoso), gli circondò il viso con le sue grandi mani e lo baciò.

Senza esitazione, senza timidezza, senza più barriere, infondendo nel movimento deciso delle labbra tutto l’ardore e il desiderio repressi in silenzio per tutti quegli anni. 

In quel bacio Sherlock mostrò a John una parte altrettanto vera e nascosta di lui, quella sensuale e fisica, che raramente si vedeva, perché raramente scoccava la scintilla dell’attrazione verso qualcuno, e per nessuno era mai stata così intensa.

John non rispose immediatamente al bacio, era troppo scioccato. Non poteva negarlo, non era così che lo aveva immaginato. Nel suo immaginario, doveva esserci solo uno sfiorarsi di labbra, seguito da una risatina imbarazzata, non le emozioni dirompenti che traboccavano dalle labbra di Sherlock che divoravano le sue.

Si riprese in fretta, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e ricambiando i sentimenti di Sherlock con uguale foga.

_ “Dunque è così quando baci qualcuno che ami davvero” _ pensò, poi Sherlock gli accarezzò la lingua con la sua, e i pensieri di John smisero di essere coerenti, e tutto ciò che esisteva era solo quel bacio.


	24. 23. Dare

Sherlock allontanò le labbra da quelle di John solo per baciargli il naso, le guance, la gola, la mandibola, e fermarsi sul suo orecchio, dove sussurrò con voce bassa e affannata: “Possiamo fermarci, se vuoi.”

Il cervello di John, ancora in sovraccarico da endorfine, reagì con qualche secondo di ritardo.

“Non puoi chiedermi una cosa del genere - protestò, appoggiando il naso sul suo collo ed inspirando il profumo della sua pelle - non con quella voce.”

“Che cos’ha la mia voce?” domandò Sherlock con finta innocenza, abbassandola ancora di un tono, e un brivido corse lungo la schiena di John.

“Stai cercando di uccidermi?” ansimò, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.

“No John, ti voglio assolutamente vivo e partecipe” rispose Sherlock, prima di tornare a baciarlo.

Era inaspettatamente bravo, sapeva esattamente cosa stava facendo, e anche questo scioccò l’ex soldato, che lo aveva immaginato goffo e impacciato quando si trattava di sesso.

Un pensiero lo colpì all’improvviso: Sherlock aveva avuto esperienze sessuali in passato. Forse solo per ottenere informazioni, forse per noia, forse per mera curiosità di sperimentare, forse in cambio di una fiala di cocaina, ma John si ritrovò a bruciare di gelosia ognuna di quelle persone senza volto, uomini o donne che fossero.

Era ipocrita da parte sua, poiché lui aveva avuto una lista non indifferente di fidanzate ed anche una moglie… e a proposito di Mary, in quel momento si rese conto che, quando gli aveva confessato che Rosie era figlia di un altro uomo, John non si era minimamente preoccupato di sapere chi fosse e che, nel magma di sentimenti negativi che erano affiorati in lui, la gelosia non aveva fatto capolino.

Improvvisamente gli venne da ridere in maniera quasi isterica e dovette appoggiare delicatamente una mano sul torace di Sherlock per allontanarsi.

“Cosa c’è da ridere?” domandò Sherlock con un piccolo sorriso; pensava che la sua reazione fosse legata alla chimica del cervello: un eccesso di endorfine poteva indurre uno stato di euforia.

Tuttavia John portò le mani sui fianchi e scosse più volte la testa, mentre si leccava le labbra, come se non potesse credere ai suoi stessi pensieri.

“Sono geloso come mai lo sono stato in vita mia di chiunque sia stato con te in passato.”

“Nessuno di loro ha mai contato nulla” si affrettò a dire Sherlock, perché era la verità, però John non smise di ridacchiare.

“Questo lo immaginavo, tuttavia sono geloso lo stesso. Ma lo sai qual è la cosa più buffa di tutte? Non sono geloso dell’uomo che si è scopato la mia ex moglie. Cosa racconta questo di me?”

Un’ondata di trionfo, destabilizzante nella sua impetuosità, travolse Sherlock.

_ “Bene” _ pensò con piglio quasi infantile: probabilmente era egoista da parte sua, perché lui per primo non aveva sempre messo John al primo posto nella sua vita, ma ogni volta che John era uscito con una ragazza, ogni volta che aveva rinunciato ad accompagnarlo sulla scena di un crimine per un appuntamento, quando si era sposato, uscendo dalla sua vita, Sherlock si era sentito ferito, perciò sentire John dire che era geloso solo di lui, lo rese elettrizzato.

Le risate si calmarono, e quando John alzò gli occhi su Sherlock, era di nuovo serio.

“Avrei dovuto scegliere te.”

Sherlock si lanciò addosso a John, incapace di trattenersi, e lo spinse contro la porta della cucina. Aveva sempre desiderato ogni cosa di John: la sua compagnia, che era come un’ancora che impediva alla sua vita di andare alla deriva, ma anche il suo corpo. Non gli succedeva spesso di provare attrazione fisica e spesso ignorava quei desideri, ma non quando era coinvolto John, non ora.

John gli strinse forte la vita ed inspirò di nuovo il suo profumo, che gli aveva già creato dipendenza.

Sherlock tornò a baciarlo, come se nel giro di pochi minuti non potesse più farne a meno; l’ex soldato non oppose alcuna resistenza e sembrava essere sulla sua stessa pagina, ma Sherlock aveva bisogno di sentire le sue parole, perché quello che stava succedendo tra loro avrebbe cambiato ogni cosa.

“John - mormorò, appoggiando le labbra sulla sua guancia - dimmi che lo vuoi.”

Un’altra risata incredula scosse il petto di John: “Non riesci a dedurlo?”

“Non in questo momento.”

John non lo aveva mai visto così: il respiro affannato, lo sguardo febbricitante, la voce roca, le mani sui suoi fianchi che tremavano. 

“Oh dio, sì.”

Le mani di Sherlock sollevarono l’orlo della sua maglietta e incontrarono la sua pelle nuda, poi scivolò in ginocchio e appoggiò il viso sul suo stomaco, sporgendo la lingua ad assaggiare il suo sudore.

A John si mozzò il fiato davanti a quella ennesima accelerazione: Sherlock era una continua sorpresa e non sembrava volersi fermare. Il pensiero lo destabilizzava e lo eccitava allo stesso tempo.

Lo eccitava moltissimo e Sherlock, che era a pochi centimetri dal suo inguine, lo notò immediatamente. 

Appoggiò le dita sull’elastico dei suoi pantaloni del pigiama e sollevò lo sguardo verso John.

“Sì?”

“Sì, ma non qui. L’ultima cosa che voglio è essere interrotto da qualcuno.”

Sherlock si rialzò, agile e veloce, lo prese per mano e lo trascinò verso la camera; si attardò qualche istante in bagno, riemergendo con un tubetto di vaselina che appoggiò sul comodino di fianco al letto, poi chiuse la porta dietro di loro, lasciando fuori ogni cosa che non fosse loro due.

Lasciò scivolare la vestaglia dalle spalle, si sfilò la maglietta dalla testa e si liberò dai pantaloni, rivelando che era sua abitudine non indossare biancheria intima, sotto lo sguardo assetato di John.

“Hai bisogno di una mano?” domandò Sherlock, avvicinandosi a lui, apertamente contrariato dal fatto che John fosse ancora vestito.

“Non puoi biasimarmi se voglio godermi lo spettacolo.”

“Voglio farlo anch’io” mormorò Sherlock, e le sue mani lavorarono veloci per privarlo dei vestiti e spingerlo delicatamente sul letto. Lì il suo odore era più intenso e John si domandò confusamente se avesse sviluppato uno strano kink.

Sherlock gattonò sul letto, imprigionando John sotto di sé.

“Sei meraviglioso, John - sussurrò, accarezzandogli il petto col dorso della mano - perfetto.”

“Smettila” sbuffò John.

“È la verità, e voglio mostrartelo. Ho preso così tanto da te negli anni, lascia che ti dia questo.”

“Cosa?”

“La mia completa devozione.”

John esalò un ‘sì’ tremante e chiuse gli occhi, mentre Sherlock venerava il suo corpo con le labbra e con le mani.

Baciò ogni centimetro del suo torace, gli accarezzò i fianchi, leccò il suo ombelico e l’intero corpo di John fu scosso da brividi di piacere; poi, senza preavviso, il suo pene fu avviluppato dal calore umido della bocca di Sherlock per più della metà della sua lunghezza.

Spalancò gli occhi e gridò, inarcando la schiena, spingendosi ancora più a fondo, fino a toccare la sua gola.

“Scusa, scusa” balbettò, ma Sherlock non batté ciglio e continuò a succhiare senza sosta; afferrò il polso sinistro di John e portò la mano tra i suoi capelli, lasciandogli dettare il ritmo.

“Dio, Sherlock…” mormorò, stringendo le ciocche scure tra le dita, facendolo gemere.

Il sapore e l’odore di John lo circondavano completamente, e Sherlock già sapeva che ne sarebbe stato schiavo per sempre; era la sua nuova droga, una droga da cui non voleva più disintossicarsi.

John tornò a chiudere gli occhi, perché la vista di Sherlock tra le sue gambe minacciava di far finire tutto prima del tempo. 

Ci fu una breve pausa, Sherlock si sollevò in ginocchio e spostò il peso, per poi tornare sopra di lui. Questa volta fu la sua mano destra, coperta di vaselina, a stringere la sua erezione, mentre con la sinistra gli solleticava i testicoli e scivolava sempre più giù.

“Aspetta, non abbiamo…” obiettò John, ma Sherlock lo interruppe con un bacio.

“Non ci servono i preservativi, tu hai fatto il test pochi giorni dopo aver saputo del tradimento di Mary, e io lo faccio regolarmente assieme a un test antidroga, come parte di un accordo con mio fratello.”

John annuì e allacciò una gamba attorno alla schiena di Sherlock, a comunicargli silenziosamente che aveva capito.

Quando le dita di Sherlock massaggiarono la sua apertura, si irrigidì: non era avverso a ciò che stavano facendo, solo che non era un ruolo usuale per lui. Nulla di ciò che era accaduto nell’ultima ora era usuale per lui, ma era impossibile non sentirsi sopraffatto dalla tempesta di sentimenti di Sherlock, dal suo desiderio incandescente per lui, dai suoi occhi che traboccavano di adorazione.

La bocca di Sherlock si chiuse di nuovo attorno al suo glande, e la sua lingua fece meraviglie per distrarlo dalla fastidiosa ma necessaria intrusione.

La mano di John lasciò andare i capelli di Sherlock, e il dottore si coprì il viso con entrambe le braccia.

“Piano - supplicò - sono quasi al limite.”

Il fatto che fossero bastati un po’ di preliminari, per quanto eccitanti, a portarlo sull’orlo dell’orgasmo, raccontava molto su quanto fossero intensi i sentimenti che nutriva di Sherlock.

“Dimmi che sei pronto - ansimò Sherlock, baciandogli l’interno della coscia - ho bisogno di te.”

“Sì” disse John, e la bocca di Sherlock coprì nuovamente la sua, mentre entrava delicatamente dentro di lui, spinta dopo spinta.

John gridò, graffiandogli le spalle e la schiena, afferrandogli le natiche per incoraggiarlo a muoversi più forte.

Sherlock invece rallentò e aprì gli occhi per leggere l’estasi dipinta sul suo volto e imprimersi nella memoria ogni attimo.

John mugolò infastidito per la pausa e sollevò il bacino per spingerlo più a fondo dentro di sé.

“Ti prego…”

Il suo pene, stretto tra i loro addomi, era come marmo.

Sherlock gli coprì il viso di baci adoranti e riprese a muoversi, sempre più veloce, senza più un ritmo, guidato solo dall’istinto e dalla fame di lui.

John portò una mano tra i loro corpi e gli bastò sfiorare la punta sensibilissima per essere travolto dall’orgasmo.

Il suo corpo si strinse attorno a Sherlock e John lo sentì tremare violentemente mentre veniva dentro di lui.

“John… sei ogni cosa” sussurrò la voce febbrile di Sherlock nel suo orecchio, quando i tremiti furono cessati.

John si sentì desiderato come mai lo era stato in vita sua e capì che Sherlock gli aveva dato ciò che non aveva mai dato a nessuno, tutto se stesso; lo baciò tra i capelli sudati e lo strinse forte a sé, prima di chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi.


	25. 24. Regalo

****

John si svegliò qualche ora più tardi a causa di una strana sensazione, come un peso gli gravava sul petto.

Aprì lentamente gli occhi e vide che Sherlock era ancora profondamente addormentato su di lui e che, nonostante i suoi piedi fossero perennemente ghiacciati, il resto del suo corpo era meglio di una stufa per restare al caldo. 

Sorrise.

Poiché non aveva nulla da fare ed era ancora sfiancato dal sesso, non si mosse. Si limitò a sfiorargli i capelli e la punta del naso, quasi a volersi accertare che fosse successo per davvero. 

Si era aspettato almeno una piccola crisi di nervi per la svolta, gradita ma repentina, che aveva preso il loro rapporto; tuttavia si rese conto che alla fine era la conclusione naturale di un lungo percorso iniziato sette anni prima nel laboratorio del Barts, e l’unico suo rammarico era di non esserci arrivato prima e non aver saputo evitare a entrambi inutili sofferenze nel mezzo.

Appoggiò una mano sulla schiena di Sherlock, chiuse gli occhi e si riaddormentò, in pace con se stesso e il mondo.

Quando li riaprì di nuovo, lui e Sherlock avevano cambiato posizione nel sonno, e adesso il consulente investigativo era girato su un fianco e spalmato sulla sua schiena.

John scostò il pesante piumone e cercò di sgusciare via, ma le braccia di Sherlock si strinsero possessivamente attorno al suo torace.

“No” protestò debolmente, baciandogli il collo.

John portò la sua mano sinistra alle labbra con un sorriso divertito, e ne baciò il dorso.

“Ho bisogno del bagno e anche di fare una doccia.”

“Va bene - sospirò un contrariato Sherlock - ma poi torni qui.”

John arrivò alla porta del bagno, quando un pensiero lo colpì all’improvviso: ora tutto era permesso, senza più dubbi o reticenze, e una bolla di felicità gli scoppiò nel petto.

“Vuoi unirti a me per la doccia?” domandò, e gli occhi assonnati di Sherlock si spalancarono.

“Che idea brillante! È per questo che sei il mio conduttore di luce.”

“Lieto di essere d’aiuto” ridacchiò John.

Sherlock balzò giù dal letto e lo raggiunse, rendendo a John estremamente difficile qualunque operazione, anche il semplice aprire il rubinetto dell’acqua, poiché Sherlock non gli dava tregua con i suoi baci.

A un certo punto lo bloccò contro il lavandino e lo guardò con un sorriso incredulo, passando le dita sul suo accenno di barba.

“Cresce molto più in fretta della mia.”

John ridacchiò: “È vero, devo radermi ogni giorno. Lo farò dopo la doccia.”

“Non lo dicevo per questo.”

“E allora perché?”

Sherlock faticava a spiegare ciò che si agitava dentro di lui, perché era la prima volta che si trovava faccia a faccia con quei sentimenti.

“Adesso posso notare quanto velocemente crescono la tua barba e le tue unghie, quanto deve essere forte la suzione per lasciarti un succhiotto sul collo, posso fare esperimenti su quanto a lungo riesci a sostenere una erezione, e quante volte puoi venire nell’arco di una giornata. L’idea mi elettrizza e non so spiegare il perché” concluse, corrugando la fronte in modo adorabile.

John sbottò in una risatina e si alzò in punta di piedi per baciargli la ruga in mezzo agli occhi.

“Credo tu abbia appena descritto il concetto di intimità. Nel tuo linguaggio astruso, ovviamente.”

“È strano?” Probabilmente non era ciò che le persone si dicevano dopo aver fatto sesso.

“Sì - rise John - sei completamente folle, ma lo adoro. E lo capisco, in qualche modo.”

“Davvero?”

“Mh. Prima mi sono svegliato, nudo, con te che mi dormivi addosso, e non ho provato alcun disagio, era semplicemente…”

“Naturale?”

“Sì, esatto. Siamo intimi adesso, e possiamo osservare ogni parte di noi, le parti buffe - una mano di John gli accarezzo i ricci ribelli - le parti sensuali - la stessa mano scese a pizzicargli giocosamente il fondoschiena, facendolo sussultare - e anche le parti più dolorose - concluse, baciandogli la cicatrice tonda al centro del petto - Non ci sono più barriere tra di noi.”

“John…” Sherlock gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò con la stessa intensità e dedizione della prima volta: John aveva il sospetto che tutti i baci di Sherlock sarebbero sempre stati così, nessun bacetto a fior di labbra per lui.

“E devo dire che sono molto interessato agli esperimenti che vuoi fare su di me” mormorò, trascinandolo sotto il getto di acqua calda.

Una noce di bagnoschiuma rese la doccia infinitamente più piacevole e interessante, mentre le mani scivolavano sulla pelle bagnata e i loro respiri affannati riempivano l’aria. 

Questa volta era John a voler dimostrare la sua devozione a Sherlock con baci e carezze, percorrendo cicatrici vecchie e nuove, stringendogli le braccia muscolose e morsicando delicatamente il suo lungo collo. John lo sentiva tremare sotto le sue mani ogni volta che lo sfiorava ed era deliziato dal modo in cui il corpo di Sherlock reagiva a lui.

Le loro erezioni non impiegarono molto a risvegliarsi e quando vennero accidentalmente in contatto entrambi gemettero di piacere.

“È meraviglioso - sussurrò febbrilmente Sherlock, strusciandosi contro John senza alcun controllo sul suo corpo - Mi fai perdere la testa.”

John lasciò scorrere le labbra lungo le sue clavicole e spinse il bacino contro quello di Sherlock. 

“La cosa è del tutto reciproca” ansimò. Allungò una mano verso la piccola mensola nella doccia ed afferrò il primo flacone che trovò, il balsamo di Sherlock. Se ne versò una dose abbondante sul palmo e afferrò le loro erezioni, imprimendo subito un ritmo incalzante al movimento della sua mano.

Le ginocchia di Sherlock ebbero un attimo di cedimento, e dovette aggrapparsi alle spalle di John, mentre il piacere gli annebbiava il cervello.

“Ti prego - singhiozzò - avvertimi la prossima volta che stai per fare qualcosa del genere.”

“Come tu prima? - ribatté John, chiudendo gli occhi - Credevo di morire con quel pompino.”

“Abituati - mormorò Sherlock - voglio svegliarti così ogni mattina.”

La mano di John perse il ritmo, deglutì rumorosamente davanti a quella prospettiva, e il suo pene si indurì ancora di più.

“L’idea ti piace - proclamò Sherlock con un sorriso, spingendosi nel suo pugno stretto - Mmh, più veloce.”

“Prepotente.”

“E poi voglio scoprire tutto quello che ti piace. Tutto, John.”

Lo stomaco di John tremò, e sentì i testicoli sollevarsi.

“Voglio molte cose con te, Sherlock” lo avvertì, morsicandogli il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Bene” ringhiò Sherlock. La sua mano si unì a quella di John, avviluppando completamente le loro erezioni, e la sua testa crollò sulla sua spalla quando l’orgasmo esplose.

John lo strinse per la vita, per evitare che scivolasse a terra, e continuò a masturbarsi contro la coscia di Sherlock.

“Sì, John - mormorò Sherlock, e la sua voce era come il rombo di un tuono, bassa, vibrante, sensuale - Così, così…”

“Dio…” John seppellì il viso tra i suoi capelli e venne per lunghi, interminabili secondi, mentre Sherlock non smetteva di mormorare sulla sua spalla.

Aveva anche un kink per la voce di Sherlock, oltre che per il suo odore. O forse aveva un kink per Sherlock, punto.

Uscirono dalla doccia sulle gambe malferme, asciugandosi a vicenda e rubandosi ancora piccoli baci, finché l’atmosfera idilliaca non fu rotta dall’imbarazzante gorgoglio dello stomaco di John.

Sherlock assunse un’aria a metà tra il divertito e il profondamente offeso.

“Come può il tuo corpo pensare al cibo in un momento come questo?”

“Come può non pensarci il tuo! Questa mattina non abbiamo fatto colazione e adesso sono le…”

John non aveva la più pallida idea di che ore fossero, si era completamente dimenticato dell’esistenza del mondo esterno dal momento in cui lui e Sherlock si erano baciati.

Indossò la vestaglia e ciabattò in cucina, inseguito dalle proteste di Sherlock.

“Vuoi davvero metterti a cucinare?”

“Devo, o il tuo esperimento sulla mia resistenza non andrà da nessuna parte.”

“In questo caso va bene” acconsentì Sherlock.

“E mangerai anche tu.”

Sherlock non aveva voglia di farlo: il cibo rallentava la sua mente e adesso aveva una miriade di nuove informazioni su John che doveva catalogare nel suo Palazzo Mentale.

Ma scoprì che gli era difficile, per non dire impossibile, negare qualcosa a John, quando gli rivolgeva un sorriso luminoso ricolmo di affetto.

_ “Si preoccupa per me, sempre” _ pensò.

Il suo cuore si colmò di gratitudine, e si affiancò a John davanti ai fornelli.

“Per me qualcosa di dolce, magari una omelette alla cannella con frutti di bosco.”

“Non avevo dubbi - rise John, sollevando il collo per baciargli la guancia - per me invece uova strapazzate con pomodorini, olive e una montagna di pancetta.”

Sherlock gli cinse la vita, baciandogli una tempia e lo spinse delicatamente verso la sedia.

“Faccio io: consideralo il mio regalo di Natale.”

John si irrigidì tra le sue braccia e Sherlock fece scivolare via il braccio, titubante: offrirsi di cucinare per il proprio partner era una cosa carina, no?

“Io sono davvero il più grosso idiota sulla faccia della terra! - esclamò John, battendosi una mano sulla fronte - Ti avevo promesso una autentica esperienza natalizia e non ti ho nemmeno comprato un regalo.”

“Non importa, John: questo Natale è stato il più bello della mia vita, te lo giuro.”

Rassicurato, Sherlock tornò ad abbracciarlo e ad appoggiare le labbra sulla sua fronte, ma John si mosse inquieto: era proprio da lui non saper rinunciare ad una convenzione sociale.

“Ma io volevo davvero farti un regalo, e invece siamo qui, la sera della Vigilia, e io sono a mani vuote.”

“John Watson - esclamò Sherlock, prendendogli il viso tra le mani - Sei tu il mio regalo: la tua presenza nella mia vita è tutto ciò che voglio, non mi serve altro.”

“Ehi - protestò John - Ora non farmi piangere di nuovo.”

Appoggiò il viso sul suo petto e chiuse gli occhi: anche per lui Sherlock era un dono, un dono di valore inestimabile, perché senza di lui i suoi giorni erano aridi e vuoti, e forse non gli sarebbe bastata una vita intera per dimostrargli quanto lo amava.

Perché lo amava, sopra ogni cosa, e quello era il momento perfetto per dirglielo.

“Ah, ma a pensarci bene ho un regalo per te - John sollevò la testa e sorrise - anche se non è qualcosa di materiale.”

“Qualunque cosa andrà benissimo.”

John gli appoggiò un dito sulle labbra, invitandolo a tacere qualche istante, e il suo sguardo divenne fiero e solenne.

“Sherlock Holmes, io ti amo.”

Le ciglia di Sherlock sfarfallarono veloci e il suo corpo si paralizzò per lo shock: John lo amava.

“Tu mi…?”

“Ti amo” ripeté John, sicuro, sincero, gioioso.

Tutti i suoi pensieri tacquero, il flusso costante delle deduzioni che scorreva sempre nella sua mente si interruppe, persino il suo Palazzo Mentale scomparve: esistevano solo le parole di John,  _ “ti amo” _ .

Le sentì, ma più che altro le percepì in ogni fibra del suo corpo.

Non aveva mai pensato che quelle semplici tre parole avessero la forza di un uragano, in grado di sconvolgerlo nel profondo, e solo John poteva tanto. Due lacrime scivolarono lungo le sue guance, prontamente asciugate dalle dita gentili di John.

“Stai bene?”

“John, John, John… - Sherlock ripeté il suo nome più volte, come un mantra, una invocazione, una preghiera - Ti amo anch’io.”

Restarono così, stretti in un abbraccio quasi soffocante, ad ascoltare reciprocamente i loro respiri, i battiti del loro cuore, a godere del tepore dei loro corpi, semplicemente John e Sherlock, soli contro il resto del mondo.


	26. 25. Natale

Qualcuno aveva tirato via la coperta e, nel sonno, Everett grugnì infastidito per il freddo improvviso. Si mosse alla ricerca del calore del corpo di suo marito, ma il letto era vuoto.

“Stephen…” bofonchiò, ma non ebbe risposta. 

Restio ad alzarsi (Natale era uno dei pochi giorni in cui non lavorava), allungò un braccio per recuperare il piumone ma non lo trovò.

Esasperato, aprì gli occhi e vide che era stato il mantello della levitazione a spostarlo.

Era agghindato con delle ghirlande di Natale e sembrava accennare dei passi di danza.

“Cosa c’è?”

Il mantello gli avvolse un braccio e lo trascinò giù dal letto, quasi a voler dire:  _ “È Natale, alzati!” _

“Va bene, va bene, mi alzo” rise.

Dopo la doccia indossò la vestaglia, uscì dalla camera da letto e sgranò gli occhi: non c’erano più gli ambienti scuri e austeri di sempre, il 177A di Bleecker street sembrava diventata la casa di Babbo Natale al Polo Nord.

Melodie natalizie vibravano nell’aria, c’erano decorazioni, fili di luci e ghirlande multicolore ovunque, alberi di Natale lungo il corridoio e bellissimi fiori di ghiaccio sulle finestre; in cucina lo aspettava un caffè nero e forte, esattamente come piaceva a lui, torta di mele, pudding di Natale e un vassoio di deliziosi frollini al burro. 

Vivendo lì, Everett si era (quasi) abituato alla magia, ma quella mattina Stephen era riuscito a farlo restare senza parola: era come muoversi e respirare nell’essenza stessa del Natale.

Il mantello piroettò davanti a lui con fare interrogativo.

“Certo che mi piace, è straordinario.”

Col tempo aveva imparato anche il suo linguaggio silenzioso. I suoi colleghi di lavoro lo guardavano allucinati quando lo vedevano parlare con un capo di abbigliamento, ma lui ormai non ci faceva più caso.

Finita la deliziosa colazione, prese il vassoio dei biscotti e si alzò.

“Su, andiamo a cercare dov’è quel matto di mio marito: tutto questo è meraviglioso, ma non ha senso, se non posso condividerlo con lui.”

Il mantello vibrò di agitazione.

“Cosa c’è, è nei guai?”

Il mantello lo guidò su per le scale e lungo il corridoio sino all’ufficio di Strange, da dove proveniva la voce irritata di Wong.

“La magia non è un gioco: il fatto che tu possa muoverti tra gli universi, non ti autorizza a interferire con gli avvenimenti.”

“Non l’ho fatto” rispose Strange con voce innocente.

“Stephen…”

“Non ho interferito con nessuno - insisté Strange - io ed Everett abbiamo solo mostrato a due persone i loro errori: quello che hanno deciso di fare in seguito, lo hanno fatto in piena autonomia.”

Ross si allontanò dalla porta e tornò a parlare al mantello.

“Ah, è per la nostra incursione nel mondo di Sherlock e John? Accidenti, Wong sembra proprio arrabbiato.”

In quel momento la porta si aprì e Wong uscì, rivolgendogli uno sguardo torvo.

“Speravo che, sposando te, Stephen diventasse più assennato, non che tu assecondassi le sue pazzie.”

“È stata una decisione comune: stavamo visitando i diversi universi dove vivono i nostri alter ego, arrivati lì abbiamo visto che quei due si stavano comportando da imbecilli e glielo abbiamo fatto notare, solo questo.”

“È contro le regole” insisté Wong, per nulla convinto.

“Ma chi sei, il Grinch? Se il nostro intervento ha aiutato due persone a essere felici di nuovo, non c’è nulla di male! Su, prendi un biscotto - lo esortò - magari ti addolcisci.”

Wong continuò a guardarlo torvo, ma poi abbassò gli occhi sul vassoio dei biscotti, lo prese e scomparve dentro a un portale.

Pochi secondi dopo Strange uscì dal suo ufficio, grattandosi la nuca.

“Accidenti, credevo volesse la mia testa.”

“Mi dispiace - Everett lo abbracciò e lo baciò con dolcezza - è con me che Wong dovrebbe prendersela, poiché sono io che ho tanto insistito per aggiustare le cose tra John e Sherlock.”

“Oh no, questo non lo avrei mai permesso.”

Quando Strange gli aveva detto che in alcuni universi paralleli esistevano dei loro alter ego, inizialmente Everett credeva che scherzasse, così Strange lo aveva portato a osservare le vite di ciascuno di loro. Vivevano in epoche diverse, facevano i mestieri più disparati, a volte erano anche diversi da loro fisicamente, ma c’era una costante in tutti gli universi: loro due stavano assieme e si amavano.

Così, quando aveva assistito alla dolorosa rottura tra Sherlock e John e aveva visto quanto erano infelici da soli, Everett si era permesso di chiedere a suo marito se potevano fare qualcosa.

Aveva notato l’esitazione di Stephen, e sapeva di aver chiesto qualcosa che probabilmente era proibito, ma poi l’aveva baciato e gli aveva risposto che potevano, se non interferivano eccessivamente con gli eventi, quindi avevano elaborato il loro piano per far tornare insieme quei due.

“È come una perturbazione nella Forza, vero?” aveva detto Stephen.

“Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio: mi turba vedere quanto male si stanno facendo a vicenda, non è così che dovrebbe essere tra loro.”

“Non possiamo permettere loro di comportarsi come idioti.”

“Esatto, diamoci da fare.”

“Credo che Wong abbia capito in realtà - disse Strange, riportandolo al presente - è solo che deve sempre comportarsi come un rigido tutore delle leggi della magia, ma non è così arrabbiato come sembra: dopotutto ha accettato i biscotti.”

“A proposito, dopo hai visto come è andata a finire tra Sherlock e John?”

“Everett, una volta ho visto 14 milioni di futuri diversi, certo che l’ho visto.”

“E…? Andiamo, non tenermi sulle spine: voglio sapere se il nostro intervento è servito a qualcosa.”

“Posso fare di meglio” disse Strange, disegnando un cerchio di luce dorata nell’aria.

“Possiamo andare a vedere? Dopo quello che ha detto Wong?”

“Diamo solo una sbirciatina” rispose Strange, strizzando l’occhio, ed Everett lo baciò di nuovo.

“Sei incorreggibile.”

Entrarono nel portale dimensionale e si trovarono in un salotto disordinato, con le pareti ricoperte di fotografie e documenti, pile di giornali e libri ovunque, e i piatti sporchi nel lavello della cucina.

“Ah, vedo che stanno lavorando a un nuovo caso” osservò Strange.

“Sì, ma loro dove sono adesso?”

Quasi a voler rispondere alla domanda di Ross, dal fondo del corridoio provenne un rumore ritmico, come qualcosa che sbatteva contro il muro, e una sequela di gemiti inequivocabili.

Ross si girò verso il marito, paonazzo in viso.

“Potevi scegliere un altro momento per venire qua!”

“Perché? Volevi sapere se avevano fatto pace e questa mi sembra la prova migliore.”

Ovviamente Everett era contento per loro, ma la situazione era troppo imbarazzante per restare, così prese il marito sottobraccio e lo trascinò verso il portale.

“Andiamocene, prima che ci scoprano.”

“Possiamo fare con calma, in questo momento mi sembrano troppo impegnati per accorgersi di noi.”

“Non importa, vieni: lasciamoli al loro Natale e andiamo a festeggiare il nostro.”

“Come stanno facendo loro?” domandò Strange, chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo.

“Be’, quando mi sono svegliato questa mattina, non eri a letto, quindi non ho potuto farti gli auguri come desideravo” mormorò Everett, rispondendo al bacio.

“Ah, sono davvero imperdonabile. Andiamo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approfitto dell’occasione per ringraziarvi per il supporto che mi date sempre, e voglio fare a tutti e tutte auguri di buone feste.  
> Spero che per voi siano giorni sereni e felici, ma se siete circondati da persone che vi buttano a terra, che non comprendono i vostri interessi e li considerano stupidi e inutili, se scrivete e non siete compresi, se disegnate e non siete compresi, se siete fan di qualunque cosa e non siete compresi, staccatevi da loro e dedicate qualche momento a ciò che amate.  
> Lo meritate, credetemi.


End file.
